


Una cuestión capilar

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Attempted Murder, Best client Sirius Black, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Stylist Remus Lupin, The Prank, Underage Sex, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, black brothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sin proponérselo, Remus empezó un muy lucrativo negocio como el peluquero no-oficial de Hogwarts, y bajo ese mismo influjo, él y Sirius empezaron con lavados de cabello y terminaron... Juntos.





	1. 1.- De cabellos cortos y cabellos largos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y empiezo con un fic nuevo que jamás creí escribir. Vamos, ¿Remus estilista? Esto aplica para crack, pero espero que entiendan que no lo es. Son 8 capítulos en total, ya escritos del todo y listos para subirse, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Como siempre, los kudos & comentarios son siempre bien recibidos~

**1.- De cabellos cortos y cabellos largos.**

 

En junio de su tercer año en Hogwarts, justo tras el último paseo a Hogsmeade antes de los exámenes finales, Lily volvió a la sala común con el rostro anegado en llanto y desconsolada por el trato que había recibido por parte de unas chicas de Slytherin de quinto curso, quienes atrás de ella en la fila para pagar de Honeydukes le habían pegado una enorme pieza de goma de mascar en su largo y lustroso cabello.

En sí, Lily era más la clase de chica interesada en los estudios que en su apariencia, y seguido se le podía ver con su largo cabello rojizo recogido en una larga trenza que le llegaba a media espalda durante las clases, pero ese fin de semana en especial había decidido soltarse el cabello, literalmente, y con ello se había ganado no pocos comentarios de lo bien que le lucía y lo mucho que debería probar ese look en adelante.

Lily se había sentido ufana y avergonzada en partes iguales por cada comentario, pero aquello había llegado a su fin cuando unas cuantas chicas Slytherin decidieron que ella como muggle no merecía vanagloriarse de su apariencia, y en un sucio truco que James y Peter presenciaron por recién acabar de entrar a la tienda y estar posicionados en el ángulo correcto, le hicieron un estropicio con goma de mascar y tratando de arruinar cuanto cabello fuera posible en esos escasos segundos.

Porque verse involucrados en una pelea podría afectarles a sus restantes paseos a Hogsmeade durante el resto de su carrera en Hogwarts, Lily había conseguido ponerle un alto a James de enfrentarse contra aquel grupo de Slytherins a pesar de que ya todos tenían sus varitas en alto y ella los ojos empañados de llanto por la situación vivida.

—Que te sirva de lección para no creerte tanto, Evans —le siseó una de las chicas de Slytherin cuando el mismo dueño de Honeydukes intervino para poner un alto a aquel alboroto, y atrás quedaron Lily, sus amigas, James y Peter evaluando los daños que ahora sufría su cabello.

De haberse tratando de un chicle muggle, Lily habría podido retirárselo con alguna poción disolvente, pero por tratarse de goma multiplicadora, al menor intento de deshacerse de ella descubrió que en lugar de reducir el área afectada en lugar la empeoraba.

Así que con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos hundidos hasta el suelo, Lily se había disculpado con sus amigas mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a la escuela, asegurándoles que estaba bien y que no quería arruinar su último paseo a Hogwarts con un asunto personal, y aunque ellas la dejaron marcharse no sin cierta inquietud, James (y por lo tanto Peter) volvieron con ella buscando en todo momento consolarla.

Para cuando habían llegado a la semidesierta sala común de Gryffindor en dónde sólo estaban unos cuantos alumnos de primer y segundo año, además de Remus recostado cerca del fuego con un buen libro, su aspecto desmejorado luego de una de sus tantas visitas regulares a casa para pasar unos días con su madre enferma, y Sirius, cuyo regazo le servía de almohada a éste.

—¿Qué pasó, Evans? Luces como alguien a quien le ha estallado en el rostro alguno de los objetos de broma en Zonko —bromeó Sirius cuando ella y sus dos amigos cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero al ver que Lily no sólo estaba malhumorada, sino que además estaba luchando por contener un nuevo río de lágrimas, no tardó en arrepentirse por su comentario insensible—. Oh…

—Ha tenido un mal encuentro con unas Slytherin de quinto curso —suplió Peter la información.

—Y si tan sólo Evans me hubiera permitido darles su merecido… —Dijo James, siempre valiente y dispuesto a lanzarse de lleno de cabeza para defender a la chica que desde su primer día en Hogwarts le había robado el corazón incluso si ella misma rechazaba la idea de que así fuera.

—Lo único que habríamos conseguido serían detenciones para el resto del año y… Y… —Con la respiración irregular y el labio inferior temblándole incontrolablemente, Lily tuvo ahí mismo la crisis nerviosa que había estado conteniendo desde que pasara el incidente, y que una vez que se sintió segura dentro de la torre de Gryffindor le bulló de nueva cuenta en el pecho como un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Hey, Evans… —Se acercó James, que temeroso de ser repelido como en muchas otras ocasiones pasadas, estiró primero una mano para rozarle el hombro y consolarla con un toque familiar.

Para sorpresa suya, Lily se lanzó a sus brazos y se dejó rodear por él, pero la dicha le duró a James menos de tres segundos cuando sus manos se pegaron a la goma de mascar y el estropicio se hizo incluso mayor que antes.

—Vale, vale… —Habló Sirius—. Temo interrumpir tu fantasía hecha realidad, James, pero lo único que vas a conseguir es pegarte a Miss Evans, y no va a ser nada divertido tener que despegarlos usando tijeras de podar.

Retirándose de los brazos de un muy desconsolado James Potter, Lily se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y pidió disculpas por su exabrupto.

—¿Irás con Madame Pomfrey por las tijeras? —Preguntó Peter, que al igual que cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts estaba al tanto de ese peculiar artefacto mágico que estaba en Hogwarts desde el siglo XVIII cuando Basilio Xsizor tomó en sus manos la tarea de hechizar un par de tijeras de plata para que los alumnos de Hogwarts que así lo quisieran tuvieran oportunidad de tener un corte de pelo decente durante su estancia en el año escolar.

Por supuesto, el término ‘decente’ era relativo, y aunque Basilio Xsizor era conocido en los libros de magos distinguidos como un peluquero excepcional y la peluquería que había fundado y seguía en funcionamiento gracias a sus herederos directos era altamente cotizada, lo cierto es que esas tijeras tendían a hacer cortes extremos y anticuados, por lo que sólo se acudía a ellas cuando no había más esperanza y se estaba desesperado.

Lo cual en el caso de Lily eran justo las circunstancias adecuadas, mas no por ello las ideales, así que de nueva cuenta Lily rompió a llorar y James amonestó a su amigo.

—¡Peter! Ten un poco más de sensibilidad, caray…

—Lo siento… —Masculló éste por lo bajo.

—Tal vez… —Cerrando el libro en el que había estado abstraído por su lectura, Remus demostró que había estado al tanto de su conversación incluso si aparentaba mostrarse ajeno, y tras conseguir sentarse con mucha cautela y una mano en sus costillas lastimadas, volvió a intentar hablar—. Tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

—¿Tú? —Inquirió Sirius, que con delicadeza le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

—Uhmmm… —Remus enrojeció y se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras y las ordenaba de manera que no fueran una ofensa—. Hace tiempo tuvimos ovejas en casa, todo un rebaño, y era mi tarea cortarles la lana… Sé que suena como una pésima idea, pero… Nunca tuve ninguna queja, ¿saben?

—Terrible broma, Lupin —dijo James moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Simplemente terrible.

—Puede que en verdad esté desesperada y acepte… —Masculló Lily, que a riesgo de enfrentarse con las tijeras encantadas de Basilio Xsizor que podían dejarle un corte anticuado y del que se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días en Hogwarts y que le acompañaría como reputación, mejor prefería que Remus se limitara a quitarle las partes con chicle y dejar el resto para su estilista muggle una vez que el curso se acabara.

Así que con una resignación absoluta de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su larga melena rojiza hasta la cintura, Lily tomó asiento y esperó a que Remus fuera a su dormitorio en busca del par más filoso de tijeras que tuviera éste en su poder.

—Todavía hay tiempo para dar marcha atrás —dijo Peter en voz baja, que junto con Remus eran los dos Merodeadores que Lily mejor toleraba del grupo, aunque en esos momentos poco importaba, porque estaba tan desvalida que hasta había dejado que James le cogiera la mano para darle apoyo moral y no la había retirado. Por todo lo que era cierto en ese mundo, que lo necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte y no desmayarse.

—No sería Gryffindor de hacerlo así —murmuró Lily, que sintió el miedo arremolinársele en el estómago cuando observó a Remus bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios portando consigo un grueso par de tijeras que más bien bajan la impresión de ser buenas para podar maleza y no cabello humano—. Oh, Merlín en calzoncillos.

Remus se posicionó detrás de Lily. —En serio, puedes retractarte si así lo prefieres, no me lo tomaré a mal, pero creo poder hacer un mejor trabajo que las tijeras de Basilio Xsizor.

—¡¿Lo juras?! —Fue la pregunta casi histérica que hizo Lily, apretando la mano de James con tal fuerza que éste creyó sufrir una fractura por estrés.

—Lo juro —respondió Remus, y con ello Lily asintió y lo dejó hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Con una habilidad inusitada en Remus, que por lo general era un tanto torpe cuando se trataba de labores físicas, en especial aquellas manuales, éste empezó a cortar con cuidado alrededor del chicle, que a esas alturas se había extendido por gran parte de la melena de Lily y le obligó a recortarlo a la mitad de su longitud.

Lily lloró, por supuesto, cuando a sus pies comenzaron a aparecer largos mechones de cabello con ese horrible chicle que continuaba multiplicándose hasta ser casi el triple de antes. James no le soltó la mano, y desde los laterales estuvieron Sirius y Peter sirviendo de apoyo moral mientras Remus continuaba cortando cabello y siguiendo los dictados de su intuición para obtener un look aceptable.

En total, Lily estuvo casi media hora sentada en aquella silla y pulverizando la mano de James, que en ningún momento opuso resistencia o dejó entrever queja alguna, y sólo entonces, tras dar unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio, Remus declaró que había terminado y le extendió a Lily un espejo.

—Oh, no sé si estoy preparada. Temo soltarme llorando una vez más —dijo ella, apretando la pieza contra su regazo.

Sirius soltó un silbido de admiración. —Vaya contigo, Lupin. ¿Desde cuándo saber cortar cabello?

—Te lo dije, teníamos en casa un rebaño de ovejas que-…

—¿Desde cuándo a una oveja le has dado un corte de modelo? ¡Merlín! —Exclamó James con asombro, que si antes creía que Lily Evans era la chica más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, ahora podía afirmarlo ante terceros sin posibilidad de equivocarse.

—Si lo dicen para burlarse o mienten con intención de no hacerme sentir mal, deben saber que-… —Intervino Lily con creciente malhumor e inseguridad, pero fue Peter quien le puso un alto.

—Será mejor que te veas en el espejo primero…

Con dedos temblorosos mientras sujetaba el espejo, Lily se colocó el espejo a la altura adecuada y examinó su apariencia con ojo crítico. A su lado, Remus contuvo la respiración mientras Lily movía el espejo y se veía desde todos los ángulos buscando más pruebas de que lo que veía era real y no una ilusión.

—Oh por…

—Lily, lo siento —se disculpó Remus en el acto, pero entonces Lily se giró hacia él y le mostró una amplia sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su sentir.

—¡Me encanta, Remus! ¡Me encanta!

—¿Remus? —Musitó James, quien todavía era Potter para Lily y no parecía estar con posibilidades de cambiarlo.

En un cambio que nadie había previsto, Lily pasó de tener un corte recto con cabello largo similar al que había mantenido casi desde la infancia, donde lo más destacable de su look era el color y la lisura de su melena, pero que se le había quedado anticuado ahora que era una adolescente, a tener una melena por debajo de los hombros con capas, un degradado al frente, y una cierta sedosidad que hacía que cada vez que moviera la cabeza una cortina de cabello le hiciera parecer sofística igual que una celebridad muggle.

Justo entonces se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda para que Mary Macdonald y Marlene McKinnon entraran a la torre de Gryffindor, y a juzgar por su retazos de su conversación, ninguna de ellas dos había podido seguir disfrutando de su día en Hogsmeade a sabiendas de que su amiga estaba de regreso en el castillo sufriendo.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron dentro que quedó patente también que su regreso obedecía a causas de fuerza mayor, pues ambas venían en idéntico estado de Lily antes, con goma de mascar multiplicadora por todos lados en el cabello y ropa, pero a diferencia de ésta antes, sonreían mientras rememoraban la hazaña que las había puesto en esa condición.

No tardaron ambos grupos en reunirse, y entre Mary y Marlene contaron para el resto cómo les había resultado imposible no buscar venganza para Lily por lo ocurrido, así que tras comprar abundante dotación de chicle multiplicador y tener a su disposición arsenal de sobra, se habían acercado a las Slytherins causantes de todo aquel embrollo y se habían encargado de pegarles goma en el cabello de la misma manera en que ellas lo habían hecho antes con su amiga. Por haber estado dentro de Las tres escobas y en presencia de profesores, ambos grupos habían quedado con castigos equitativos una vez que consiguieron separarlos (figurativa y literalmente, debido de al chicle) y se les había escoltado de vuelta al castillo.

—No importa si McGonagall nos castiga hasta el último día de clases y alarga las horas hasta el próximo curso —dijo Mary con fiereza en sus ojos— porque habrá valido la pena de detención que estemos retenidas escribiendo infinitas planas de “No debo pegar chicle en el cabello de las horribles Slytherin incluso si ellas empezaron y el antiguo testamento menciona que es ‘ojo por ojo y diente por diente’ para casos como estos”, o algo así.

—En este caso, cabello por cabello —dijo Peter.

—Sí, nadie se mete con Lily y sale indemne —secundó Marlene a su amiga—. Así que henos aquí triunfantes de al menos haber conseguido venganza.

—Es una lástima que su cabello no pueda decir lo mismo —señaló James lo obvio, pues si creían que el estropicio en la cabellera de Lily había sido de espanto, Mary y Marlene se llevaban el premio gordo.

Mary tenía chicle hasta la altura de las orejas, en tanto que Marlene tenía el mayor daño cerca de la coronilla, lo que obligaría a medidas drásticas si es que querían salvar su apariencia.

—Hablando de cabello… —Murmuró Marlene al acercarse a Lily y examinar su nuevo corte—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el tuyo? Luce genial, como si hubieras ido a un sitio profesional, no como si las tijeras que Madame Pomfrey tiene en la enfermería hubieran hecho su magia en ti.

—Sí, quiero tu secreto, y me urge —se apuntó Mary, que ya se había resignado a un corte espantoso pero ahora de nueva cuenta veía la luz al final del túnel.

—Eso, chicas —dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo a Remus por los hombros y poniéndolo en apuros por su cercanía, es cortesía de Mister Moony. Su especialidad son las cabras…

—Ovejas —corrigió éste.

—Lo que sea —desdeñó Sirius que hubiera una diferencia—. Sólo sabemos que eran los animales con mayor estilo y peinado en todo el norte de Gales, y que todo era por gracia y obra suya. Así que, chicas, si quieren un corte y así salvar su reputación por el resto de su tercer año, será un sickle por cabeza.

—¡Sirius!

—Vale, vale… Aceptamos donaciones, pero no sean tacañas por favor.

Remus se desasió del agarre de Sirius, y tras aseverarles a Marlene y Mary que les haría el corte gratis (y que ellas además accedieran, convencidas por Lily que les aseguró que Remus tenía talento para eso), las chicas aceptaron, pasando por turnos a la silla que Remus había dispuesto para ello y esperaron pacientes a obtener resultados.

Con Mary se limitó Remus a un corte tipo bob que resultó ir de mil maravillas con los ondulados naturales de la chica, y lo aderezó con un flequillo que fue de inspiración propia y que dejó a Peter observándola con un nuevo interés en los ojos.

La siguiente fue Marlene, que con el chicle más cerca del cráneo estaba en grandes aprietos para no tener una calvicie justo en la coronilla, así que tras darle varias vueltas y examinarla desde todos los ángulos, Remus optó por un corte pixie al que le dedicó el doble de tiempo que a los otros trabajos para suavizar los bordes y conseguir que en lugar de un muchacho, Marlene pudiera conservar su femineidad de manera inequívoca.

Marlene tuvo un ligero temblor en el labio inferior cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo, y con ello Remus experimentó un vahído de nervios al pensar que no le había gustado, que estaba molesta, que tendría que disculparse por haber arruinado aún más su cabello… Pero entonces Marlene derramó dos lágrimas y sonrió.

—Gracias, Remus.

—Pero… Yo… Oh, Marlene, lo siento tanto…

—No, en verdad me ha gustado —insistió ella—. Es sólo que se trata de un gran cambio, pero me gusta, en serio. Sólo tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme a verme así.

Con el corazón encogido, indeciso de creerlo o no, Remus aceptó los abrazos que las tres chicas le dieron por su favor y volvió a su libro y al descanso que merecía luego de haber pasado la luna llena apenas dos noches atrás.

Ahí habría quedado su historia, excepto que esa noche al volver a su dormitorio encontró tres sickles, y tres barras de chocolate, además de un nota en donde se podía leer ‘Gracias’.

—Sería una descortesía que devolvieras el dinero, o el chocolate —dijo Sirius desde la cama aledaña a la suya.

—Ya, pero-…

—Pero nada, Moony —insistió Sirius—. Hiciste un trabajo y te pagaron como es justo; un muy buen trabajo si me permites la crítica, porque si alguna de ellas hubiera ido con Madame Pomfrey por esas tijeras endemoniadas… El menor de sus problemas habría sido un mal corte, y en cambio habrían requerido de una nueva oreja.

Remus no lució del todo convencido por sus argumentos, pero entonces vio que eran barras de chocolate con avellanas, un favorito del que seguido tenía que prescindir porque no tenía dinero suficiente para esa clase de lujos, mucho menos sus padres, y en su interior la posibilidad de recibir aquel pago le estaba resultando cada vez mejor.

—¡Acéptalo de una vez, Moony! —Secundó James la moción desde su cama—. Total, el verdadero pago aquí es que Evans te haya llamado por tu nombre de pila.

—¿Celoso, Jamie? —Le chanceó Sirius, y de una cama a otra voló una almohada.

Aprovechando que sus dos amigos tenían una de sus usuales riñas sin sentido, Peter aprovechó para atraer la atención de Remus y preguntar:

—Erm… ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un corte a mí también?

—¿Seguro, Pete?

—Tan seguro como que no quiero volver a casa y que mi querida madre decida que mi cabellera merece pasar por la barbería por uno de esos cortes militares.

—Vale —dijo Remus—. Mañana a primera hora.

—Hecho.

 

El boyante viejo pasatiempo y nuevo negocio de Remus como peluquero resultó ser la sensación de aquel último mes de junio en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Después de Peter, y de conseguir para éste un corte y peinado que no le hiciera parecer un crío pequeño al que su madre todavía le cortaba el cabello (lo cual había sido su caso hasta el momento en que Remus puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y movió sus tijeras) a un joven hecho y derecho con una nueva y recién descubierta faceta de madurez.

A Peter le siguieron dos chicas, más en los siguientes días, y luego a tres compañeros de cursos mayores que se retaron a sobrevivir a un corte de Remus y salieron encantados con los resultados.

Remus tuvo claro que había llegado a un nuevo nivel cuando su bolsa repiqueteó de sickles y su siguiente clienta fue una chica de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw quien le imploró por un cambio de look que le diera valor para declararse al chico que le gustaba antes de la graduación, así que Remus hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y a cambio obtuvo no sólo una generosa propina, sino también una nota a la mañana siguiente donde la chica en cuestión le informaba que ahora tenía novio y era todo gracias a él y a su talento para hacer cortes de cabello increíbles.

Así que Remus llegó junto con sus amigos al último día que tendrían en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de verano pensando que al menos tendría dinero suficiente para comprarse sus propios útiles escolares del próximo año cuando Sirius le solicitó ser el último cliente que recibiría.

—Oh, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Moony…

—Vale, no más chistes con tu desafortunado nombre —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa—, pero en verdad creí que planeabas dejártelo crecer para molestar a tu madre.

—En parte —admitió Sirius—, pero resulta que también me ha gustado como se me ve, y si tengo que volver a casa para soportar alguno de sus cortes radicales de cabello, al menos quiero Madre vea por su cuenta lo bien que me luce largo.

—Ok…

Con Sirius inclinado sobre el lavamanos de su baño privado, Remus agregó a su servicio un lavado gratis con el que su amigo se deleitó cerrando los ojos y gimiendo por lo bajo muy para mortificación de éste, quien consideró que semejantes ruidos por un masaje en el cuero cabelludo era una exageración, pero peor era tener una erección en formación dentro de los pantalones, así que con brusquedad le indicó a Sirius que se enjuagara para continuar con el corte.

Con Sirius sentado en la tapa del retrete y Remus maniobrando sus manos en el reducido espacio, pronto comenzaron a caer mechones de grueso y sedoso cabello negro al piso.

Remus todavía podía recordar con asombrosa claridad el corte que Sirius portaba al inicio del año escolar, que con precisión milimétrica era en extremo corto y llevaba navaja en algunos sitios. Por supuesto, Sirius lo detestaba, así que a lo largo del año se lo dejó crecer, y diez meses después le llegaba por debajo de las orejas con un poco de desaliño por no haberlo emparejado jamás, pero no por ello menos estilo del que se habría supuesto para un Black.

Sin admitírselo a nadie (ni siquiera a sí mismo), Remus había fantaseado con pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Sirius pero se había resistido porque aquello no era normal entre amigos, incluso entre amigos tan cercanos como eran ellos cuatro. Ni siquiera entre amigos que estaban al tanto de su secreto más oscuro, y que sin importarles en lo más mínimo que una vez al mes se convertía en una bestia feroz en búsqueda de sangre, lo seguían tratando como uno más del grupo.

No, Remus había tenido que contentarse con rozar el terciopelo de sus cortinas de dosel y fantasear con que el tacto sería similar. El cual por cierto no fue, pues el cabello de Sirius resultó ser incluso más sedoso que eso, por lo que Remus alargó lo más posible aquel corte esgrimiendo como razón el querer hacer un trabajo perfecto, y que Sirius no opuso quejas porque parecía estarlo disfrutando, pero también porque quería estar seguro al 100% de que su madre tendría al menos una media crisis al verlo bajar con ese aspecto del expreso de Hogwarts.

En todo caso, para cuando Remus terminó Sirius estaba otra vez con sus tenues gemidos, y tras agradecerle por un excelente trabajo, insistió en pagarle con un galeón.

—No, Sirius —se negó éste a aceptarlo—. Es demasiado dinero por un simple corte de cabello.

—Nah, te pagaría diez veces más esto sólo por la mueca que Madre pondrá al verme.

—Incluso así, no puedo. Lo siento.

—Sabía que dirías eso, así que…

En pago, pese a sus protestas cada vez más débiles, Remus recibió por el mismo valor barras de chocolate del tipo que más le gustaban, y así la cuenta quedó saldada.

O casi… Que al día siguiente en la estación Remus recibió una propina apresurada cuando la Señora Black vio a sus dos hijos bajar del tren y casi se fue de espaldas por la impresión de ver a Sirius, que con el corte que Remus le había hecho, se atrevió a aderezarlo con productos marca Potter hasta hacerse una mohicana.

Eso le valió estar castigado por la duración de las vacaciones de verano, pero como le escribió a Remus en una carta, había valido la pena.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- De clientela, un ayudante y una sesión privada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin me decidí a publicar este fic los miércoles.   
> Si hay comentarios en este capítulo, el 20-feb hay capítulo nuevo.  
> Si no hay comentarios, el 06-mar actualizo.

**2.- De clientela, un ayudante y una sesión privada.**

 

Remus pasó unas vacaciones de verano sin nada más destacable que un par de desastrosas transformaciones de luna llena que lo dejaron en cama más días de los que tenía planeado e interfirieron con sus planes de reunirse junto con sus amigos en casa de los Potter, y mantener una prolongada correspondencia con Sirius, quien le contó con lujo de detalles las amenazas a las que lo había sometido su madre por resistirse a cortarse el cabello pero sin conseguir nada a cambio. Para Walburga Black, el que su hijo mayor y usual vergüenza familiar ostentara una cabellera “sucia y desaliñada” como remarcó Sirius en sus cartas (Remus lo dudaba, incluso enfangado por el Quidditch el cabello de Sirius era espectacular) era motivo de disputas diarias dentro de la casa Black, y en más de una ocasión había recibido Sirius el ultimátum por parte de su padre para cortarse “esa melena de vagabundo muggle”, también palabras literales que su amigo subrayó en el pergamino, y que sólo contribuyeron a que Sirius tomara como decisión inamovible dejarse crecer un poco más el cabello hasta donde su paciencia y la de sus padres aguantara.

 

“Tan sólo espero accedas a hacerme un pequeño corte en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts. Me ha crecido igual que la maleza después de la lluvia, así que ahora tengo  un lado más largo que el otro, ¿o será correcto decir un lado más corto que el otro? Como sea, me encantaría que volvieras a trabajar tu magia en mí.”

 

Remus releyó aquel fragmento con especial interés al grado de memorizarlo, y las dos semanas previas a su regreso a Hogwarts se descubrió recitándolo para sí en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando estaba en la ducha, lavando los trastes después de la cena, o en su habitación ya tarde en la noche cuando su estómago hacía piruetas debido a un extraño sentimiento arremolinándose ahí y que él no podía reconocer a ciencia cierta.

A fin de cuentas, descubrió él cuando el primero de septiembre llegó y volvió a encontrarse con Sirius y el resto de sus amigos en el andén 9 ¾, era una sensación similar a la que tenía cuando Sirius estaba presente, por lo que no podía ser tan terrible.

—Oh, Sirius —se admiró Remus cuando al quedar de cara a cara con su amigo descubrió que éste no bromeaba con la urgencia de su corte—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Madre —fue la respuesta de éste, que miró por encima de su hombro a Orion y Walburga Black despedirse de su hermano Regulus con frialdad y contención como se esperaba de ellos, aunque ciertamente con mayor deferencia que a él, a quien ni siquiera le habían dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana—. Anoche discutimos de vuelta por mi cabello y en la madrugada la descubrí cuando entró a mi habitación e intentó hacerme un corte utilizando una navaja de afeitar. Al menos creo que eso era lo que pretendía hacer… —Agregó con acritud, tocándose el cuello con un nerviosismo que Remus compartió sinceramente con él—. ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para solucionarlo?

—Supongo que… —Remus examinó su cabeza, y aunque consideraba que quizá esa labor se salía un poco de su área de conocimiento, también era cierto que estaba dispuesto a probar algo nuevo—. Ok, lo haré. Pero no puedes enojarte si termino dejándolo peor.

—Lo dudo, Moony.

—Vale, basta ya de Sirius y su décima crisis familiar en lo que va del año —dijo James desviando la atención hacia derroteros más alegros—. ¿Ya vieron a las chicas de nuestro curso? Es como si el verano les hubiera sentado de maravilla a todas por igual, ¿no creen?

Peter lo resumió con mayor facilidad. —Todas han aumentado por lo menos una talla de sostén.

—Eso o se han vuelto mejor con el relleno de pañuelos —bromeó Sirius, y la risotada que le siguió a su propia broma hizo que un par de cabezas se giraran con interés en su dirección.

—Shhh —le mandó callar Remus con las orejas rojas de vergüenza, pues si bien él también había notado que bajo las blusas de sus compañeras de curso ahora había un poco más de contenido, no por ello consideraba apropiado ser tan descarados como para hablarlo así.

—¿Qué pasa, el pequeño Remus se ha escandalizado? —Le chanceó James con un codazo.

—Te recuerdo, James, que tú eres menor que yo.

—Por un par de días.

—Sigo siendo el mayor.

—Vamos, chicos —intervino Sirius, que con un cumpleaños en noviembre tenía carta alta sobre ellos—. No me hagan intervenir, o peor a Peter.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, puesto que su cumpleaños era apenas unos días después de inicio de curso y lo odiaba, ya que aunque era el mayor de ellos cuatro, también era el más bajo de estatura.

—No empecemos —pidió Peter, que entonces cogió su baúl de equipaje y empezó a avanzar con él hacia la locomotora que esperaba por ellos y no tardaría en salir.

Despidiéndose de sus padres (Sirius les dedicó a los suyos una sacudida de su cabello ya desde la ventanilla de su vagón), no tardaron en abordar y el Expreso de Hogwarts a cobrar velocidad mientras se alejaba de la estación a un ritmo veloz y constante.

Aquel habría de ser un viaje sin mayores contratiempos en donde habrían ocupado las horas de viaje para conversar de sus vacaciones, jugar un par de partidas de snap explosivo, quizá planear algún par de bromas para las semanas siguientes o continuar con su proyecto del Mapa del Merodeador del que el curso anterior habían conseguido hacer un par de bocetos antes de rendirse con la firme intención de volverlo a intentar después con mayor habilidad. Pero claro, aquel no era un primero de septiembre como otros años, y los cuatro lo sabían mientras el tren avanzaba como flecha y en el horizonte el sol migraba de posición.

Esa noche sería luna llena, y aunque Remus había insistido en presentarse con retraso a Hogwarts para ese ciclo escolar, Dumbledore había tenido la amabilidad de recordarle que la salida de la luna se daría hasta después de su arribo al colegio, por lo que podía incluso presentarse un rato al banquete y después ser escoltado por Madame Pomfrey a La casa de los gritos.

Remus había accedido a ese arreglo con la pasividad de quien le da lo mismo porque ya fuera en el Expreso de Hogwarts con sus amigos o en casa esperando la salida de la luna, la ansiedad de saber que su transformación estaba cerca sólo podía producirle temor.

—Oh, ahí estás, Remus —dijo de pronto una voz que atrajo la atención de Remus a la puerta corrediza de su compartimento abierta y a Lily Evans que sonreía desde ahí.

—¡Evans! —Sonrió James al verla, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Hola, Lily —dijo Remus, que luego del incidente del curso anterior había obtenido por parte de ella el permiso de llamarla por su nombre de pila—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Regular con una hermana que me odia por ser bruja, ¿qué tal tú?

—Nada mal en realidad. Pude leer bastante.

—Genial, ¿y qué tal tus ovejas? ¿Tuviste oportunidad de practicar con ellas cortes nuevos? Porque verás…

Alzando las cejas, Remus adivinó las siguientes palabras de Lily antes de que ella siquiera abriera la boca.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras otro corte de cabello como el de la vez pasada, ¿sabes? Este verano me ha crecido bastante el cabello, supongo que es también obra de tu buena mano. ¿Crees que puedas? Por supuesto no gratis, encantada pagaría, y lo mismo me han dicho Mary y Marlene cuando las vi hace rato en la estación.

—Yo…

—Aunque Remus estaría encantado —dijo Sirius, interviniendo a favor de su amigo—, no va a poder ser. Al menos no en un par de días, porque Remus tiene otros asuntos que atender.

Remus se las ingenió para salir con una mentira plausible. —Le quedé debiendo días de detención a McGonagall en el curso pasado, así que calculo que por lo menos hasta el próximo miércoles o jueves no tendré tiempo disponible.

—No me importaría esperar…

—Sé bueno, Moony —intervino James, quien sentía una predilección innata por Evans y estaba dispuesto a abogar a su favor con su amigo si eso le grajeaba puntos a su favor.

Remus se dio un tirón de la oreja. —Bueno, sí. No hay problema, te haré el corte que quieras.

—Muchas gracias, Remus.

—Y dile a Marlene y a Mary que también a ellas.

—Eso haré —prometió Lily.

—No olvides también recordarles su pago —dijo Sirius antes de que ella saliera de vuelta del vagón, y Lily asintió para dejar claro que había escuchado.

—Vaya con Remus y su talento oculto, ¿eh? —Dijo Peter por todos los presentes, y con ese comentario cerraron el tema y volvieron a lo suyo.

 

Tras una luna llena en donde Remus se mordisqueó a sí mismo una mano y requirió de cuidados especiales por el resto de la semana, por fin el lunes siguiente consiguió retirarse los vendajes y coger las tijeras con las que la vez pasada había hecho los cortes.

—¿Estás seguro que no te molesta? Podría esperar más tiempo si es lo que necesitas para sanar del todo —le dijo Lily mientras pasaba a ocupar la silla que Remus había dispuesto para ese fin.

—Nah, no pasa nada —respondió Remus, que para demostrarle qué tan bien había sanado, le mostró los dedos y los movió con agilidad—. La pomada que Madame Pomfrey preparó para mí hizo maravillas en mi proceso de sanación. Ya casi ni siento dolor.

—Es una pena que te hayas lastimado así con… De nuevo, ¿cómo fue?

—Una poción que se descontroló e hirvió fuera de la olla.

—Claro…

Remus intuía que Lily estaba preguntando con dobles intenciones de atraparlo en la red de mentiras que había tenido que crear él para encubrir la verdad, pero si creía ella que lo iba a sorprender con las guardias bajas no podía estar más equivocada. A fuerza de práctica y autocontrol era que Remus se había forjado para sí una máscara de hermetismo intraspasable salvo para sus tres amigos cercanos, y aunque Lily le agradaba y todo eso, él todavía no se sentía cómodo (ni creía estarlo jamás a ese nivel) como para de buenas a primeras soltarle de sopetón el secreto de su licantropía y explicar así sus periódicas inasistencias y extraños golpes y cortes una vez que estaba de regreso.

De la misma manera en que él guardaba silencio, Lily al menos tenía la decencia de no preguntar demasiado, y en esa atmósfera de camaradería fue que Remus se atrevió a hacerle un corte diferente al de la última vez y conseguir con ello que no sólo la chica quedara encantada con el resultado e insistiera en una propina además del pago de un sickle y chocolate, sino que además despertó el interés en otros miembros de su casa.

Presto para servirle en aquellos aspectos que no se le daban tan bien como era agendar citas y programar sesiones, Sirius tomó nota de todos aquellos alumnos que querían un corte y los fue repartiendo a lo largo de las siguientes noches.

—Espero tengas en consideración que planeo hacer tareas en mis ratos libres, no abrir una peluquería en la sala común —le recordó Remus a Sirius más tarde durante la cena cuando éste le mostró el número de clientes potenciales que se habían sumado.

—Ya, pero un talento como el tuyo no debería desperdiciarse —dijo Sirius categóricamente antes de atiborrarse con un trozo del cordero que tenían para la cena.

—Oye, Rem… Uhm… —Atrajo James su atención, y Remus observó con atención cómo sus labios temblaban mientras buscaba las palabras correctas—. ¿Crees que…? ¿Te parecería oportuno si…? Uhm, es sólo una sugerencia así que…

—Dilo de una vez, Potter —le pateó Sirius por debajo de la mesa.

—No me patees, Black —rebatió éste con otra patada.

—Chicos, compórtense —dijo Peter, que de alguna manera se había visto envuelto cuando un mal movimiento le dio a su pierna y los guisantes que se iba a llevar a la boca se le cayeron del tenedor.

—Ugh, sólo di lo que piensas, James —dijo Remus, y éste así lo hizo.

—Erm, pues escuché a Lily preguntarte si montarías una estación de lavado de cabello ahora que tu negocio parece ir viento en popa, y me preguntaba si te serviría tener un ayudante… Sin pago extra, por supuesto. Me bastaría con que lo consideraras una práctica para mí.

—Sólo la oportunidad de una en cada cien veces lavar el cabello de Miss Evans, ¿eh, Jamie? —Le chanceó Sirius viendo a través de sus intenciones, y el rostro de James que ya de por sí tenía un saludable tono sonrosado cobró un color escarlata vívido.

—Cállate, Sirius.

—Pero tomen nota —apuntó Peter—, no lo niega.

—Oh, cállate tú también, Peter —rezongó James, que después se dirigió a Remus con su mejor sonrisa angelical—. ¿Entonces qué dices?

—No sé, James… De momento sólo pienso hacer un par de cortes a la gente que me lo pida, no creo que se convierta en un negocio con exitoso como para tener un ayudante.

—Tú agenda con diez clientes dice lo contrario —canturreó Sirius—. Además, si James se ofrece es problema suyo, ¿no te parece?

—No me importaría lavar un par de docenas de cabezas repletas de piojos y caspa con tal de poder hacer lo mismo con Lily cuando la situación se presente… —Dijo James con una sonrisa bobalicona en labios fantaseando con ese momento mágico, en tanto que Peter retiró su plato al frente asqueado de esa otra imagen mental con bichos y enfermedades por hongos.

Remus resopló. —Supongo que… ¿Sí? Pero no me culpes si después de lavar varias cabezas Lily decide que no piensa dejar que le pongas las manos encima.

—Juro solemnemente que así será —se comprometió James, y aunque Remus estaba escéptico al respecto, al menos le dio el beneficio de la duda.

 

Resultó que el puñado de clientes en Gryffindor que se apuntó para recibir un corte de Remus se duplicó y después triplicó durante las dos siguientes semanas de clases cuando las buenas críticas a su trabajo así como los nuevos looks entre los alumnados comenzaron a circular en clases y los pasillos. De pronto Remus ya no tenía sólo clientes de su casa, sino que Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs por igual acudían a él en los descansos o tocando al retrato de La Dama Gorda igual que si se tratara de una puerta preguntando por él y si tenía un espacio libre para tal o cual día de la semana y hora.

—Te estás volviendo cotizado, Rem —dijo Peter con admiración cuando una chica de séptimo curso se pasó la mañana acosándolo hasta que Remus accedió a hacerle un espacio a la hora del almuerzo por un despunte rápido que le quitara la orzuela.

Aunque desconfiado por la repentina popularidad y fama que le había llegado de sorpresa, Remus supo que había cruzado una línea significativa cuando Erina Dinkelberry de Slytherin le abordó al salir de pociones y pidió con él una cita el sábado a primera hora de la mañana porque tenía una cita y quería estar impecable para aquel que sería el primer día de paseo a Hogsmeade por el año. Ante la boca abierta con la que Remus había reaccionado por el asombro, le había asegurado que sabría recompensar su esfuerzo con una propina más que generosa, y había sido Sirius quien anotara su nombre en la agenda que ahora ya era un largo rollo de pergamino con fechas hasta casi tres semanas de anticipación.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —farfulló Remus más tarde cuando el significado de todo aquello por fin penetró en su cabeza.

No sólo Erina Dinkelberry era una Slytherin de pura cepa, sino que era conocida por ser prefecta y por sus looks modelados casi en mármol que le habían hecho acreedora de títulos como la más hermosa de su casa, de su curso y probablemente de la escuela, por no mencionar que seguro no dudaría en hechizar a Remus si es que el resultado de éste con las tijeras no estaba a la altura de lo que ella esperaba.

—Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para cancelar, Moony —le recordó Sirius, y Remus se pasó los siguientes días hasta el sábado padeciendo el instante en que la había aceptado como cliente sólo porque lo tomó desprevenido.

Con todo, la mañana del sábado resultó ir bien con Erina presentándose puntual a su cita y sobrepasando sus barreras de frialdad al contarle en voz baja que por fin el chico que le gustaba la había invitado a salir y quería estar excelsa cuando por fin se presentara ante él.

De ahí que Remus decidiera no sólo hacerle un corte, sino utilizando su ingenio y un par de tips que había leído de una revista Corazón de bruja, realizarle un peinado acorde a lo que la situación ameritaba.

Erina quedó encantada, y al despedirse no sólo besó a Remus en la mejilla, sino que además le dejó un galeón en la mano a pesar de sus reticencias, y después se dirigió a su cita, que como se enteraría él al día siguiente, resultó ser todo un éxito.

Aquello, sólo cimentó aún más su floreciente negocio.

 

Para diciembre, Remus ya se había hecho de un fiel séquito de clientes que reservaban con él luchando por la fecha más cercana posible. A pesar de la excentricidad murmurada de Remus por tomarse un par de días al mes para descansar (nadie se había percatado todavía que coincidían con la luna llena), su negocio no hizo más que crecer como la espuma, y antes que después acabó por llenar el calcetín debajo de su colchón que le servía como banco y en donde ya tenía la cantidad más que decente para comprarse una dotación de chocolate que le durara al menos por un año a pesar de su apetito voraz por el cacao.

—De haber sabido de este talento tuyo con anterioridad, ya serías rico, Moony. Hasta podrías prescindir de presentar tus exámenes y dedicarte con éxito a la peluquería por el resto de tus días —dijo Sirius a su amigo, los dos como los únicos en el dormitorio porque James estaba abajo fingiendo ser terrible en Encantamientos para conseguir ayuda de Lily, en tanto que Peter no fingía nada y se beneficiaba de igual manera.

Luego de casi cuatro meses de clases en Hogwarts, el cabello de Sirius había vuelto a crecer de manera desbordada, y aunque las intenciones de éste eran mantenerlo así para en junio darle una desagradable sorpresa a sus padres, no por ello faltaba a su cita semanal y autoagendada por él en donde disfrutaban del dormitorio para ellos solos mientras Remus le lavaba el cabello y después se lo peinaba con infinita paciencia.

A pesar de que aquel servicio era relajante para ambos y lo habría hecho gratis por el simple gusto que era mover sus dedos a través de aquella masa de cabello negro que se deslizaba entre sus manos como seda, Sirius insistía en pagar, y Remus en no recibir ni una moneda a cambio, así que o acababa encontrando Remus sickles sueltos en su ropa de cama o Sirius le sorprendía con toda clase de envíos especiales de Honeydukes a los que no podía resistirse.

En cierto modo era halagador que su amigo reservara una noche a la semana para ellos dos tener ese momento en el baño en donde Sirius tenía una toalla sobre los hombros para no mojarse la ropa y Remus alargaba cada minuto posible para justificar tal intimidad entre ambos, por lo que hacían valer cada minuto cerrando la puerta y encendiendo un par de velas aromáticas que sirvieran tanto de iluminación como establecer una atmósfera íntima y acogedora.

—Debo confesarte, Moony —dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios—, que eres increíble dando masajes. Tus dedos lo son, y me casaría con ellos sin dudarlo.

—Ya, pero tengo diez de ellos así que sería un caso extremo de poligamia —respondió Remus lo que creía él que era una broma y no resultó ser así por la falta de respuesta.

Porque de pronto se había instalado un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Remus optó por preguntar cómo iban los preparativos para el loco plan que tenían él y James, en donde de paso habían arrastrado a Peter consigo, para los tres convertirse en animagos.

La idea, si bien descabellada en un inicio cuando le propusieron a Remus romper mil y un reglas del colegio buscando cómo realizar el proceso de ser animagos y después ya que lo tuvieron claro empezar con los preparativos, había acabado por convertirse en una constante para todos ellos en los últimos meses, y aunque había cien contra una posibilidades de errar en el procedimiento y acabar lastimados, ni uno de ellos había dado un paso atrás y se mantenían firmes en su determinación de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para conseguir su cometido.

Al mismo tiempo que apreciaba como nunca su amistad y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por él, Remus también tenía brotes de exasperación por lo que consideraba que era un riesgo innecesario que ni siquiera tenían claro si iba a funcionar, aunque James insistía en que era dato conocido que los hombre lobo no atacaban a los animales, sólo a los seres humanos y con mayor rabia todavía a los magos, así que todavía había un rayo de esperanza al que aferrarse…

Sirius agradeció aquella pregunta para explayarse un poco en los preparativos que ya iban a medias, y en donde los tres involucrados estaban del todo convencidos de llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Incluso Peter? —Preguntó Remus.

—Incluso Peter —afirmó Sirius.

Porque hacía ya semanas que había renunciado a hacerlos cambiar de opinión al respecto, Remus se guardó para sí cualquier comentario extra, y en cualquier caso muy dentro de sí albergaba la ilusión de que aquel plan de sus amigos funcionara y que de alguna manera en una luna llena no muy lejana los cuatro pudieran reunirse en sus formas animales sin riesgo alguno.

Remus temía por su integridad y seguridad, pero también por la suya, pues conforme transcurrían los años, el lobo era cada vez más fuerte para controlarlo, y las transformaciones más y más dolorosos de soportarlas… Habría de llegar un momento donde el daño infligido a sí mismo podría matarlo, y Remus ya tenía claras las estadísticas donde sólo un par de casos llegaban más allá de la treintena de la vida sin alguna mutilación severa que afectara su vida a posteriori.

—¿Moony? —Atrajo Sirius su atención, que con una corona de espuma sobre la cabeza se había girado para averiguar por qué sus dedos ya no se movían más—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, sólo mi cerebro actuando tan negativo como siempre —respondió éste con tono lúgubre—. ¿Listo para el enjuague? —Preguntó tras aclararse la garganta y conseguir una falsa jovialidad que a sus oídos sonó peor que uñas sobre la pizarra.

—Lo conseguiremos, Moony, ya verás… —Dijo Sirius, que inclinándose sobre la pequeña tina individual que habían conseguido incorporar a su baño a base de ensayo y error en transformaciones, colgó la cabeza a la espera del agua tibia que le lavara el champú.

—Tú siempre tan optimista… —Masculló Remus abriendo el agua de la llave de mano, y tras cerciorarse de que estaba a la temperatura correcta, empezar a enjuagar a Sirius.

—Tengo que serlo —rebatió éste—, desde que tú te niegas tanto a serlo.

—Sirius…

—Moony…

Remus suspiró. —No es justo que yo sea el único que tiene un apodo. Y con uno como ese, será un milagro si medio Hogwarts no descubre mi licantropía antes de que empiece mi quinto año aquí.

—¿Qué, por llamarte Moony? ¿Lunático? Oh, vamos… Que tienes un negocio sin licencia de peluquería. Si eso no es hacerle honor a tu apodo, entonces no sé qué lo sea.

—Contrólate, Black —le mandó callar Remus mojándole la nuca, y éste respondió moviendo la cabeza y salpicándole.

—Dos pueden jugar sucio.

Al final, ambos terminaron mojados y con espuma en la piel y la ropa, las respiraciones agitadas mientras Sirius arrinconaba a Remus en la convergencia de dos muros dentro de la tina y ostentando en su mano la regadera móvil.

—El agua ya no está caliente… —Anunció Sirius, que pegándose a Remus colocó la regadera sobre ambos para hacerlo equitativo.

—¡Ah, está helada! —Rezongó Remus, que entrecerró los ojos cuando los excesos de champú empezaron a caer de él hacia su ropa.

—Un poco de agua helada no ha matado a nadie…

—Sólo a la mitad de los pasajeros del T-T-Titánic… —Tartamudeó Remus, que recibiendo de lleno el agua en el cuerpo, le estaba costando soportarlo.

Sirius se compadeció de él, y tras conseguir lavar de ambos la espuma, cerró la llave y la dejó caer. Con sus brazos rodeo a Remus, que a pesar de la ropa mojada y la piel húmeda, no iba a rechazar un abrazo de Sirius.

—Ah —exhaló contra su cuello.

—Hueles bien, Moony —dijo Sirius imitando su movimiento.

—¿A champú?

—A ti mismo… Y ok, un poco a champú. Los productos del señor Potter son realmente buenos, ¿eh?

—Excelentes.

Remus tenía claro que estar ahí en la ducha (por más que se abrazaran buscando calor en su cercanía y en el otro) no iban a conseguir evitar una pulmonía como menos, así que con hesitación intentó apartarse de Sirius y sonrió para sí cuando éste hizo ruidos de queja.

—No, Moony.

—Es necesario —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Estoy dejando de sentir los dedos de mis pies.

—Supongo que… Uh…

—¿Sí, Sirius?

En un clásico ejemplo de ‘muéstralo, no lo digas’, fue Sirius quien se separó de Remus y al segundo siguiente le quitó el suéter y con él todas las prendas que éste llevaba abajo. Remus dejó escapar un chillido poco masculino que en otras circunstancias le había grajeado burlas sin igual, pero Sirius lo ignoró para ir en pos de sus pantalones, y de un tirón dejarlo tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido. Ahí sí protestó Remus con ganas, pero como para entonces Sirius ya se estaba despojando de sus propias prendas, no le quedó de otra más que buscar una toalla, o mejor dos, para cubrirlos a ambos.

El asunto alarmante ahí no era la desnudez, que en más de una ocasión sus amigos le habían ayudado a vestirse y desvestirse luego de una luna llena, pero creía Remus que había una diferencia sustancial en hacerlo cuando él se encontraba débil y desorientado a hacerlo en la ducha cuando ambos ostentaban indicios de una erección en formación.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —sugirió Sirius, o mejor dicho, lo ordenó. Tomando la mano de Remus lo llevó consigo de vuelta al dormitorio sin importarle el estropicio que dejaron tras de sí en el baño, y sorprendiendo a Remus cuando en lugar de elegir cada uno su cama los guió a los dos a la suya, declaró que nada mejor que un poco de calor corporal para volver a sentirse bien.

—¡Sirius, no! —Rezongó Remus al caer sobre el colchón de Sirius y al instante quedar bajo las mantas que éste colocó encima de él antes de meterse también debajo.

—Sirius, _sí_ —respondió éste, arrebujándose contra la espalda de Remus y exhalando contra su cuello un aliento cálido que le puso a su amigo la piel de gallina.

Con mil y un quejas acerca de lo inapropiado que era aquello, de lo fácil que podría prestarse a otras interpretaciones si sus amigos volvían antes al dormitorio, de que todavía tenían el cabello húmedo y goteando, de… Que Remus tenía ahora más que un indicio de erección, y que a juzgar por lo que sentía cerca de la cadera, el mismo caso aplicaba para Sirius.

—Sabía que esto era una buena idea —dijo Sirius de pronto, al parecer recuperando poco a poco el calor perdido por el agua gracias a las mantas y al cuerpo tibio de Remus contra el que se refregaba.

—¿Sí? Porque sigue sin parecérmelo a mí…

—Vive un poco, Lupin. Digamos que ha sido un lavado de cabello con tratamiento y final feliz.

—Lo haces sonar como uno de esos sitios de masaje donde después… Uhm… Olvídalo.

—Oh, sé bien a qué te refieres. ¿Es que acaso estás proponiendo algo más? —Sirius se acercó todavía un poco más a Remus y susurró contra su oído—. ¿Hay que pagar extra o te bastaría con una generosa propina?

—¡Sirius!

—También… —Continuó éste sin inmutarse—. Podría hacer lo mismo por ti.

Ante eso, Remus se quedó sin palabras, sólo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos del todo despiertos ante lo que podía ser… Pero no… ¿O es que acaso había entendido mal? Pero si no era así… ¿Entonces Sirius le estaba proponiendo lo que él creía que le proponía?

Con la mente hecha un barullo ante las posibles ramificaciones de lo que aquello podía significar para ambos, tanto si era cierto como si no, además de si se equivocaba y resultaba que no, Sirius se lo puso fácil al girarle un poco el rostro en su dirección, y sin tanta fanfarria, besarlo en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Es un sí o un no, Moony?

Remus parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, e intentó dar una respuesta plausible a su situación, pero se topó con la inconveniencia de no tener claro ni para él mismo qué respuesta era la apropiada.

Por supuesto, la erección entre sus piernas hablaba más de lo que él podía formular por su cuenta, pero ¿era válido actuar por causa de las hormonas y después lamentarse o…?

De nueva cuenta, Sirius se lo puso fácil al tirar de él hasta conseguir que quedara de espaldas sobre la cama y con él apoyado en su codo encima de él y observando sus facciones consternadas con una sombra de sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—Moony, di algo…

Remus permaneció silente.

—Ok, en ese caso… —Sirius se acercó más a él, y su cabello todavía húmedo formó una cortina alrededor de Remus en donde varias gotas heladas le cayeron sobre la piel—. Voy a besarte, Moony. Esta es mi única advertencia, así que si en verdad no quieres que lo haga, estás a tiempo de moverte o impedírmelo, ¿ok?, porque después será demasiado tarde…

Impávido a su suerte permaneció Remus mientras Sirius reducía uno a uno los centímetros que los separaban, y justo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —que Remus musitó antes de él mismo elevar un poco la cabeza y besar de lleno a Sirius, quien así se convirtió en su primer beso y también en una confirmación de algo que él sólo se había atrevido a suponer ya tarde en su cama y con grandes dosis de ansiedad por si acaso era real.

Aquel primer roce les repelió una fracción de segundo en que se separaron por un instante sólo para volver a la carga casi de manera instantánea. Moviendo sus labios, fue Sirius quien coaccionó a Remus a hacer lo mismo, los dos disfrutando de un beso en apariencia calmo y exploratorio cuando en realidad juntos sentían su propio corazón y el del otro latir al unísono en un ritmo demencial.

El primero en utilizar su lengua fue Remus, y Sirius le dio cabida sin más, recibiéndolo en su boca y con tentativo interés usando su propia lengua para sumirlos a ambos en un beso intenso que les hizo sentir la cabeza en las nubes y las entrepiernas en fuego.

—Así que… —Murmuró Remus en una pausa que se tomaron para recuperar el aire.

—¿Uh?

—Es cierto lo que contó Adelina Pratt… Que eras el mejor beso que jamás hubiera tenido.

—Ah, eso —masculló Sirius, quien había salido con esa chica el curso anterior a una salida a Hogsmeade en donde ambos habían descubierto que su infatuación mutua no iba a llevar a nada por la diferencia de sus personalidad, aunque eso no les había impedido besuquearse sin parar durante esas horas que estuvieron juntos, y al parecer la crítica por parte de Adelina había sido más que positiva para Sirius, aumentando así el interés que la población femenina de Hogwarts ya tenía sobre él.

—Besas bien.

—Y tú no te quedas nada atrás.

—Ha… sido mi primero.

—¿Qué, beso?

—Sí.

—Genial.

—Uhm… ¿Podríamos sólo…? —«Olvidarlo. Ignorarlo. Seguir besándonos.» Las posibles opciones pasaron como snitches una tras otra por la mente de Remus, y ya que Sirius parecía inclinado a dejar ese asunto para más tarde cuando el dormitorio vacío no fuera una fuerte tentación para continuar explorando la boca del todo, justo eso fue lo que hicieron.

Y así sin más, aquel fue el inicio pero no el final de lo que estaba por venir…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- De tiempo a solas y sin la compañía de siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:  
> CC: 27-feb.  
> SC: 13-mar.

**3.- De tiempo a solas y sin la compañía de siempre.**

 

La clientela de Remus llegó a un nuevo punto álgido en los últimos días previos a las vacaciones de Navidad cuando al parecer cada chica en la torre de Gryffindor le pidió un corte antes de presentarse en casa para las festividades. A duras penas consiguió Remus atender cuanto pedido especial le llegaba, y que no sólo se limitaron a los miembros de su casa, sino también a una amplia mayoría entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en ambos sexos, eso sin contar con varios miembros de Slytherin, que desde haber atendido a Erina Dinkelberry habían hecho a un lado las diferencias a favor de un excelente corte.

En tanto no afectara su horario de clases o las horas que a diario dedicaba a sus tareas, Remus aceptó cuanto trabajo le fue posible agendar, empezando incluso a ampliar sus jornadas de sábado y domingo de tal manera en que estaba en pie antes de que saliera el sol y todavía moviendo los dedos y sus tijeras una vez que ya se había ocultado en el horizonte.

James no se tomó tan a bien aquello puesto que seguía siendo su ayudante, y aunque rechazó recibir un pago por todas las cabezas que lavó y cabellos que limpió del piso, no hesitó en estarle agradecido a Remus cuando Lily pasó por su silla y él tuvo la oportunidad de darle una atención privilegiada en el centro de lavado.

Pese a que en apariencia Lily se mostró irritada y hasta un poco indiferente porque fuera James quien insistiera en un lavado completo, masaje de cuero cabelludo, uso de los champús más caros sin costo extra, y hasta insistencia de un masaje de pies que ella rechazó con un “Compórtate, Potter, o tendré que acusarte de pervertido con alguno de los prefectos”, lo cierto es que le agradeció su servicio, y en un acto que nadie vio venir le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—En serio, si todo ese asunto del Quidditch no funciona por alguna bludger en la cabeza que termine de extinguir tus últimas luces, todavía te queda esto.

Aunque en apariencia era un tipo de halago envuelto en insulto, James se mantuvo flotando el resto del día y contándola a quienquiera que pasara por su estación de lavado, tanto las palabras de Lily como el roce de sus dedos contra el dorso de su mano. En más de una vez le grajeó la burla de Sirius, que también se sumó a ayudar a Remus con todos los clientes, y que junto con Peter consiguieron justo a tiempo terminar con la larga lista de clientes a tiempo para el último día de clases.

—Menos mal que ya son vacaciones. Odiaría tener que seguir encontrando pelo en todas mis túnicas —comentó Peter la noche previa a su marcha, los cuatro recostados en sus camas y conversando de todo y nada.

—Sí mal no recuerdo, no dijiste lo mismo cuando Mary Macdonald pidió que fueras tú específicamente quien le ayudara a secarse el cabello —le chanceó James, y al instante los tres corearon pullas hacia Peter, quien hundió la cabeza en su almohada.

—Oh, pero no te hagas el inocente, señor ‘Lily-Evans-me-tocó-la-mano-y-ahora-que-me-ha-ultrajado-estamos-comprometidos’ —dijo Sirius, que tenía toda la tarde burlándose de James y su enamoramiento cada vez más intenso por la pelirroja de su curso.

Con la misma intensidad que James parecía estar obsesionado con ella era que Lily daba muestras de detestarlo, aunque después de su comportamiento de hoy ya había aparecido la primera resquebrajadura de esa mascara de frialdad con la que lo trataba, cuando bien era cierto que nunca se perdía un partido de Quidditch desde que James era miembro honorario…

—Yo sólo sé que impondré nuevas reglas, empezando con un número máximo de reservaciones por semana —dijo Remus, que laxo y de espaldas sobre su colchón, daba la impresión de no poder mover ni un dedo, y con toda probabilidad así era—. ¿Es posible desarrollar artritis prematura?

—Con tu suerte y salud, es posible —dijo James—. ¿Tan malo es?

—Apenas siento las yemas de mis dedos —respondió Remus—. Y creo que tengo ampollas en los pulgares… Ni siquiera conseguí eso después de una semana de pelar rabanillos mágicos cuando Slughorn continuaba insistiendo que necesitaban ser perfectos o la poción explotaría.

—En todo caso explotó, punto para ti —murmuró Peter desde su lado de la habitación.

—Mmm, menos mal que después de toda está locura y frenesí podré descansar como es debido… —Dijo Remus, pero al unísono sus tres amigos exhalaron idénticos suspiros—. Chicos…

—No puedes hacernos creer que estarás bien aquí solo, Moony —replicó Sirius, para quien la perspectiva de volver a casa a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares era una pesadilla por sí sola, pero que además tuviera que sumar la idea de Remus pasando esos días sin más compañía que la propia en el castillo le terminaba de hundir los ánimos al nivel de los calabozos.

Porque la luna llena de ese año sería entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, Remus había hablado con sus padres y Dumbledore para conseguir un permiso especial y pasar esas fechas en Hogwarts, pues aunque La casa de los gritos era un sitio más de dolor para él, seguía siendo infinitamente mejor que el sótano de sus padres encadenado a la pared para no escaparse.

De su decisión no les había informado a sus amigos sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para que estos cancelaran sus propias planes de volver a casa, así que mientras que Remus estaba resignado a su suerte de una Navidad solitaria con algunos profesores, unos cuantos alumnos rezagados, y toda la colección de fantasmas que el castillo tenía para ofrecer, Sirius, James y Peter no habían hecho más que expresar culpa de dejarlo atrás incluso aunque Remus insistiera en que no era necesario.

Con las mejores intenciones es que los tres habían dejado a Remus instrucciones de escribir a diario una carta para notificar su estado, raciones de caramelos y chocolate suficientes para durar en su ausencia y puede que hasta más, además de un botiquín de emergencia para una vez que pasara la luna llena, y en el caso particular de Sirius y sólo para los oídos de Remus, una de sus almohadas por si acaso le ayudaba a lidiar con el dolor de espalda que pudiera sentir después de su transformación.

Remus había agradecido sus generosas atenciones con una sonrisa tímida, pero por mucho que se esforzaba en mantenerse optimista al respecto, lo cierto es que por dentro era un amasijo de nervios y la perspectiva de pasar tantos días solo en Hogwarts le deprimía más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

—Se hace tarde, tal vez deberíamos de dormir ya —dijo Peter cerca de medianoche, y en un acuerdo las luces se apagaron y los cuatro se acomodaron mejor para cerrar los ojos y empezar con su bien ganado descanso.

Remus ya estaba a punto de deslizarse al bien merecido sueño cuando sus sentidos le alertaron del crujir de un colchón, y después de pasos a su lado que indicaban que Sirius ya no estaba en su cama, sino parado al lado de la suya y debatiéndose en cómo llamar su atención.

—Puedes hacerme compañía, Sirius —dijo Remus, levantando una esquina de su manta y aceptando su cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo.

Más allá de sus pies helados, Sirius trajo consigo atenciones para sus pobres dedos, y entrelazando primero sus manos, se dedicó la siguiente media hora a masajear una a una sus falanges y asegurarse de que cada gemido que emanaba de Remus fuera de alivio y no de dolor.

—Ahora me siento terrible por pedirte tantas veces que me lavaras el cabello —murmuró Sirius en algún momento—, no soy mejor que todas esas personas que te buscan sólo para su beneficio.

—No olvides que ahora tengo una pequeña fortuna bajo el colchón, así que no es tan terrible como crees —dijo Remus antes de gemir cuando Sirius presionó un tendón y le hizo doler—. Ough…

—¿Me detengo?

—Mejor no. Duele pero es… Es justo lo que necesito.

—Vale…

En un movimiento que sorprendió a ambos, Sirius se llevó los dedos de Remus al rostro, y con una delicadeza que no iba bien con su acostumbrada brusquedad, le besó una a una la yema de los cinco dedos.

Remus se sintió estremecer, pero no retiró la mano, y eso le dio pauta a Sirius para besarle después la palma y por último la cara interna del brazo, justo donde su pulso se podía sentir acelerado.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto esta Navidad, Moony…

—Yo también, Sirius.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

En un vals de silencio en donde su encuentro del baño se había repetido un par de veces pero todavía lo mantenían en secreto ante terceros, e incluso ante sí mismos a menos de que estuvieran a solas o a oscuras, aquella fue la primera vez en que tocaron el tema de su recién evolucionada amistad de manera directa. Los dedos de Remus temblaron, y la mano de Sirius que los sostenía intensificó su agarre.

El momento habría sido idóneo para alguna declaración, de preferencia de amor y con énfasis en los sentimientos que el uno albergaba por el otro, pero en ese momento Peter soltó una flatulencia, y el instante se dispersó de la misma manera en que lo hizo la peste por la habitación.

—Oh, Pete debería renunciar a comer alcachofas en la cena —dijo Remus entre toses, cerrando las cortinas de su cama por un lado mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo del extremo opuesto.

—Eso o dormir en la sala común cuando sabe que se convertirá en una bomba fétida peor de las que se venden en Zonko.

Compartiendo un par de risotadas a costa de su amigo y su pobre sistema digestivo que convertía las alcachofas en bombas mortales, juntos se arrebujaron bajo las mantas y buscaron el momento idóneo para reanudar su conversación de antes, pero fue imposible cuando a los pedos de Peter se sumó James, y entonces fue necesario que un muy malhumorado Sirius tuviera que levantarse a abrir un poco la ventana a pesar del inclemente frío de invierno porque de otra manera él y Remus acabarían asfixiados por los malos olores.

Que para confesarse y hablar de sentimientos, ya habría una mejor oportunidad, y con esa convicción se abrazaron bajo las mantas utilizando una misma almohada y no tardaron en dormirse.

 

Remus no resultó ser el único alumno de Gryffindor que se quedó ese diciembre a pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, pues además de él las gemelas Montgomery también tuvieron el dudable privilegio debido a que sus padres pertenecían al Ministerio en el Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales y se encontraban en alguna parte de África cumpliendo con deberes oficiales, y ya que ambas estaban en séptimo curso y próximas a presentar sus ÉXTASIS, la decisión de quedarse atrás fue una fácil.

Además de ellos tres, también había un alumno más por cada casa, sumando entonces un total de seis personas que se sentaban en una misma mesa a hacer sus tres comidas en sustitución de las cuatro mesas de las casas que habrían resultado ridículas para tan poco alumnado.

El cuerpo de profesores también había mermado, quedando atrás Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall, además de Filch y su siempre fiel Señora Norris.

Con tan pocas personas en el castillo, Remus supuso que sus días ahí serían tranquilos y sin nada especial, pero ante la falta de una larga fila para tener una cita con él, no tardaron los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw en pedirle un corte, sólo para que después se le sumara el Hufflepuff y al final las gemelas Montgomery justo cuando Remus estaba barriendo el pelo del suelo de la sala común.

La gran sorpresa fue cuando McGonagall mandó llamar a Remus a su despacho, y tras leer la nota en la que se le citaba esa misma tarde a las cinco, éste torció el gesto tratando de hacer memoria a cuál de las últimas travesuras que habían realizado en el último mes obedecía aquella orden de presentación. Tanto podía deberse por esto o por aquello, y Remus más bien temía que se tratara de la suma de varios eventos y que McGonagall tuviera preparado para él un castigo ejemplar en donde lo mantuviera en su aula escribiendo infinidad de líneas, o peor aún, puliendo todos los trofeos acumulados en Hogwarts hasta por lo menos la noche anterior a su regreso a clases.

Con aprensión, Remus esperó la hora de la cita, y después se dirigió con cinco minutos de ventaja a su despacho, donde contempló la puerta con creciente ansiedad hasta que su pertenencia a la casa de Gryffindor se hizo presente con él cerrando fuertes los ojos y golpeando la madera hasta que al otro lado una voz le indicó que podía pasar.

Adentro estaba McGonagall revisando pergaminos, que a juzgar por su estado debían de ser tareas entregadas con mucho esfuerzo antes del inicio de vacaciones.

—Pase, señor Lupin —le indicó ella la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, y Remus casi tropezó con la esquina de la alfombra antes de conseguir avanzar siquiera un metro.

Sentado frente a su profesora y con ella dándole los últimos toques al pergamino en el que trabajaba, Remus se vio tentado de disculparse y aseverar con el mismo aliento que si acaso lo había mandado llamar por la estatua del tercer piso que había adquirido la mala costumbre de echársele encima a quien pasara por su lado, él no era responsable, sino cuando mucho un implicado indirecto por enseñarle a James el hechizo indicado pero siendo su amigo quien lo realizara mal y por lo tanto no su culpa. No del todo al menos...

En eso estaba ya abriendo la boca cuando McGonagall le puso el punto final a su pergamino, y el golpe de la pluma contra el papel lo hizo salir de su estado de pánico inducido.

Resultó entonces que McGonagall lo había mandado llamar con un objetivo en específico en mente, pero no el que Remus creía…

—Muy bien, señor Lupin —empezó ella con absoluta seriedad—. Por todo el castillo no se escucha de otra cosa más que de sus famosas tijeras de plata.

—¿D-Disculpe? —Trastabillo Remus antes de recomponerse, pues esperaba de primera mano reproches bien justificados por alguna de sus travesuras o merodeos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, no menciones de lo que era su pequeño pasatiempo remunerado.

—Escuché además que cobra un sickle por cabeza.

—Profesora, yo… —Remus estuvo a punto de ofrecer donar el dinero para cualquier asociación de elfos domésticos sin hogar que ella prefiriera, lo que fuera para hacerle entender que el pago no había sido su idea en primer lugar y que podía renunciar a él, pero McGonagall alzó una mano para hacerle callar y Remus así lo hizo con gesto compungido por lo que se avecinaba.

Y que ni por asomo fue lo que él se imaginaba.

—Sé que acudir a usted sin antes programar una cita con el señor Black es un poco apresurado pero… —McGonagall abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomó de ahí un sickle que después depositó sobre la madera y empujó después hacia Remus—. ¿Podría hacerme este enorme favor, señor Lupin?

—Por supuesto que sí, profesora.

Con ayuda de la profesora McGonagall, Remus consiguió transformar una fuente cercana en una estación de lavado y la silla donde antes se sentaba él en un asiento más adecuado para trabajar. De las tijeras no hubo necesidad en volver a la torre de Gryffindor pues Remus se había hecho por costumbre traerlas consigo siempre en el bolsillo opuesto a su varita, y tras asegurarle a su profesora que estaba listo, McGonagall se deshizo por primera vez desde que él la conocía el apretado moño en el que sostenía su cabello y dejó caer por su espalda una melena entrecana a la que ahí mismo él se prometió dejar como nueva.

Mientras le lavaba primero el cabello y después le realizaba un corte siguiendo sus instrucciones en cuanto al estilo que quería, Remus conversó con su profesora de algunos temas neutrales como el clima y el banquete que se esperaba para la noche de Navidad, y otros no tanto como la inminencia de la luna llena esa misma semana y…

—Tiene un excelente grupo de amigos, señor Lupin.

—Los mejores —respondió éste, abstraído con las puntas de su corte como para captar el significado implícito tras sus palabras.

—Y no lo pongo en duda. Es siempre reconfortante encontrar sus tareas con cuatro clases diferentes de escritura los días posteriores a la luna llena…

—Profesora…

—No, no les restaré puntos a nadie porque la intención es la que cuenta en este caso, pero apreciaría que le permitieran hacer sus tareas por sí mismo, así que extenderé sus fechas de entrega. ¿Mejor así?

—Sí, y muchas gracias, profesora. Prometo que así será.

Con más tranquilidad de la que había sentido al cruzar el dintel de la puerta en el despacho de McGonagall, Remus continuó su trabajo con mayor facilidad, enfocándose en seguir las instrucciones que ésta le dio acerca del corte que prefería y dando lo mejor de sí para cumplirlo.

El resultado final, aunque terminó de vuelta en su característico moño apretado fue del agrado de la profesora McGonagall, quien en voz alta se lamentó no poder otorgar puntos de casa por un trabajo tan bien realizado, pero en cambio insistió en un pago mucho mayor que en un inicio habría quedado pactado con Remus y que éste rechazó por principios.

—No podría aceptarlo.

—Entonces considérelo como una propina, señor Lupin.

—Pero-…

—Un trabajo bien hecho, merece ser reconocido como tal.

A regañadientes aceptó Remus el dinero extra, así como la invitación a beber un té y comer unas cuantas galletas de jengibre que fueron la apertura para una siguiente hora de charla interesante en donde discutieron a mayor detalle el futuro a corto y largo plazo como era la próxima luna llena y la carrera que tomaría Remus una vez que finalizara su educación en Hogwarts.

—Para usted, señor Lupin —dijo McGonagall al despedirlo—, auguro sólo un futuro brillante.

Y aunque en parte iba a estar equivocada a la vuelta de unos días, sería en los años venideros donde sus palabras se tornarían ciertas.

Pero primero, el tiempo presente.

 

Remus pasó una melancólica víspera de Navidad en compañía del resto de los alumnos y profesores que se habían quedado en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones cuidando del castillo. En calidad, el banquete no desmereció nada a aquellos otros de bienvenida o despedida a cada año, así como también las decoraciones estuvieron en su mejor estado y el ambiente fue el mejor posible dadas las circunstancias aunque _algo_ faltaba.

El algo en concreto quedó patente en la mañana cuando Remus despertó con el golpeteo rítmico de tres aves distintas pidiendo entrar por su ventana y trayendo consigo regalos y notas de sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo. De parte de Peter, guantes; de James, una bufanda; y por Sirius, un suéter mullido. Los tres regalos componiendo un mismo conjunto que Remus estrenó esa mañana para bajar a la sala común con una sonrisa y abrir junto con las gemelas Montgomery los regalos que ahí esperaban por ellos.

Así que Remus pasó una Navidad decente, y una terrible transformación de luna llena cuando días después Madame Pomfrey lo condujo de vuelta a la enfermería con las manos destrozadas y varias costillas rotas porque al parecer el lobo de su interior había estado en extremo agresivo para esa velada.

Yaciendo bajo una gruesa pila de mantas y con una bolsa de agua caliente en el regazo para proveerle de ese calor que naturalmente su cuerpo perdía después de cada transformación, Remus fue acumulando sobre la mesita de noche de la enfermería una nada modesta colección de cartas y notas que sus amigos le hicieron llegar día con día que él continuaba convaleciente y sin fuerzas para escribir.

—Me temo, señor Lupin, que de seguir así pronto necesitará otra mesa para recolectar su correo —le dijo Madame Pomfrey la mañana del treinta y uno de diciembre, trayendo consigo el termómetro para comprobar su temperatura, y también un pequeño desayuno que consistía en avena con fruta y un vaso de jugo de calabaza que Remus apenas sentía apetencia para deglutir.

—Pronto dejarán de escribir —murmuró Remus, a sabiendas de que no sería así. Incluso en los veranos, sus amigos se mostraban insistentes en sus misivas hasta que él respondía luego de una luna llena, porque de otra manera (ellos así se lo habían explicado) seguirían preocupados por su estado y no estarían tranquilos hasta cerciorarse de que seguía intacto en una pieza.

—Si me permite, yo podría responderles por usted. En vista de que sus manos son las que más han resultado lastimadas…

Por inercia, Remus escondió sus manos vendadas un poco más bajo las mantas, pero no le sirvió de mucho porque era hora de cambiar los vendajes y realizarles la limpieza pertinente.

Como era habitual en aquel tipo de lesiones, la magia antigua presente en la licantropía impedía una sanación completa por medio de pociones y hechizos, y en todo caso, era preferible darle oportunidad a su cuerpo de reponerse por sí solo, puesto que el daño había sido tan severo que primero tenía que estabilizarse antes siquiera de intentar algo mayor.

Así que Remus aguantó estoico mientras Madame Pomfrey le limpió una a una las heridas, mordidas, cortes y laceraciones en sus manos, y después se las untó de vuelta en poción sanadora antes de volvérselas a vendar. Salvo por un par de dedos que habían acabado rotos (y en el caso de un meñique, pulverizado en casi diez partes diferentes), Remus podía considerarse afortunado por haber salido menos herido que en otras ocasiones, aunque por poco…

Si bien aquella tarde Madame Pomfrey le dio de alta y pudo así volver a su dormitorio, la tarea de responderle a sus amigos no tuvo nada de divertida cuando al sujetar la pluma entre los dedos el dolor le hizo torcer el gesto y maldecir al lobo que lo odiaba tanto como para herirlo cada vez de maneras distintas. Así que escribiendo “Estoy bien, les diré más cuando vuelvan. R.”, Remus envió las tres notas idénticas a sus amigos y se retiró temprano a dormir sin importarle que las celebraciones de fin de año estuvieron en su apogeo en aquella parte del mundo.

En lo que respectaba a él, si bien no había sido un mal año, sí había sido un pésimo cierre del mismo, y acurrucándose de costado y con ambas manos encogidas a la altura de su estómago, no tardó en quedarse dormido y perderse del inicio de 1975 que traería consigo grandes cambios para su vida.

Excelentes cambios, como resumiría él a la vuelta de los años.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una persona adivinó que McGonagall pasaría por las manos de Remus, wow... Y pobre Remus por tener que pasar esos días a solas en Hogwarts, pero se le compensarán.


	4. 4.- De exclusividad y sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:  
> CC: 06-feb.  
> SC: 20-mar.

**4.- De exclusividad y sentimientos.**

 

—Oh, Moony —dijo Sirius como primer saludo cuando apenas dos días después subió corriendo las escaleras a su dormitorio y lo encontró lidiando con los botones de su chaqueta.

—Hey, Sirius —lo saludó de vuelta, y después a James y a Peter que habían subido con menos urgencia las escaleras—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Esa pregunta deberíamos hacerla nosotros, colega —dijo James, que captando la vista de las manos vendadas de Remus no hesitó en preguntar—: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El lobo —fue la escueta respuesta, que ante el suspiro de Peter, Remus se explicó mejor—. Al parecer no encontró nada mejor que mordisquearse que sus propias patas, y a mí me dejó los dedos y las palmas en carne viva además de unas cuantas fracturas, pero ya están casi del todo sanados. Un par de días más y estaré listo para el lunes volver a clases.

—Pero… —Peter encogió un hombro—. ¿No afectará eso las citas con tus clientes?

—¿Y qué si lo hace? —Replicó Sirius, quien era el que llevaba la agenda de Remus de manera rigurosa—. Haremos cancelaciones y cambios de fecha hasta que Remus esté del todo curado.

—No creo que sea necesa-¡Ah! —Exclamó Remus, que ante el menor pinchazo de Sirius en uno de sus dedos, casi se dobló sobre sí mismo del dolor—. ¡Sirius!

Éste tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado por su brusquedad, pero también más convencido que antes de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Ni hablar, Moony. Tus clientes sabrán entender que no estás en condiciones para trabajar. Y si no es así, ya me encargaré yo de que así sea.

—Y yo —se sumaron al unísono James y Peter.

Y lo hicieron, en efecto, cuando Sirius (con James y Peter respaldándole) habló con cada uno de ellos inventándose un aparatoso accidente de pociones que ponía un alto a las tijeras de Remus al menor por una corta temporada.

Con Remus aparte habló de la necesidad de disminuir un poco su carga de trabajo, pues si bien el dinero extra era siempre un excelente inventivo y como actividad el cortar cabello le relajaba, ya su número de clientes sobrepasaba sus capacidades y también las de James, quien a pesar de ayudarle de manera gratuita y desinteresada en la estación de lavado también tenía asuntos propios por atender y no podía dejarlo todo tirado para las cinco citas diarias o más que tenía Remus en su agenda.

—Así que subiremos precios y pondremos un límite de… ¿Un cliente por día suena bien? Quizá dos los viernes y fines de semana, o puede que tres, pero no más, Moony —consultó Sirius con él más tarde ese mismo día, los dos en el baño cambiando los vendajes de Remus.

Remus rió entre dientes, que a pesar del dolor mientras Sirius le retiraba los vendajes de la piel todavía en carne viva, no dejaba de parecerle graciosa su inclusión en la manera de expresarse.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo con sorna—. De James no me sorprendería hablar de un ‘nosotros’ cuando se trata de este asunto de mi peluquería informal. Después de todo, él ha lavado casi tantas cabezas como yo les he hecho cortes en los últimos meses, ¿pero contigo? Y no es que no aprecie que lleves la agenda del negocio, pero…

—¿Qué, un nosotros entre tú y yo está fuera de lugar o…?

Con la mirada fija en la mano de Remus mientras le limpiaba con una poción antiséptica y curadora antes de volvérsela a vendar, Sirius aparentó una indiferencia absoluta, aunque a Remus no le pasó por alto el rojo encendido de sus orejas, que a pesar de encontrarse medio escondidas detrás de su cabello, todavía le eran visibles. Y delatoras. Muy delatoras de sus sentimientos ocultos a simple vista.

Remus flexionó los dedos, y sujetó la mano Sirius con delicadeza, todavía demasiado lastimado como para algo más concreto que un simple roce.

—Pensé que ya había un ‘nosotros’ entre tú y yo —dijo Remus con sencillez, queriendo aludir de manera más directa el giro que había dado su amistad desde semanas atrás, pero aterrorizado a la vez de hacerlo de manera verbal o a la luz pública.

Hasta entonces, sus cortos encuentros con besos y un poco de frotamiento se habían dado tarde en la noche o muy de madrugada tras la privacidad de sus cortinas de dosel y un hechizo silenciador. Sólo una vez en un armario de escobas escondiéndose de Filch, pero en lugar de experimentar emoción por la posibilidad de ser atrapados in fraganti, habían acabado separándose con gesto culpable porque no era así como querían darse a conocer entre sus amigos o el resto de la población de Hogwarts.

—Moony…

Remus alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius mirando fijo a los suyos. Con las pupilas contraídas, Sirius abrió la boca con lo que éste estaba seguro que era una declaración grande, algo que cambiaría sus vidas y que las delimitaría dentro de los parámetros de ‘antes y después de esa charla en el baño de su dormitorio’, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y James entró con Peter detrás de él.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo sin sentirlo realmente—, pero imaginé que estaban teniendo esa ‘charla importante’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire—, y eso nos requiere a mí a Peter por igual.

«¡¿En serio?!», se vio tentado Remus de preguntar, pero un cambio en la atmósfera del baño le hizo saber que la charla que él y Sirius tenían pendiente era una muy diferente a la que James hizo alusión.

—¿Se lo has contado ya a Remus? —Preguntó Peter a Sirius y éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Entonces apártate y lo haré yo, así será más rápido —dijo James, que recargándose contra el lavamanos a pesar de lo estrecho del espacio con el que contaban, procedió a compartir con Remus el plan que entre ellos tres habían discutido alguna vez en el pasado y que ahora por fin habían decidido llevar a cabo ante la urgencia de las circunstancias.

Mientras que Sirius terminaba con las manos de Remus y mantenía el mentón casi pegado al pecho, fue James quien llevó la voz cantante al exponer su loco y arriesgado plan de él y sus otros dos amigos convertirse en animagos para así acompañar a Remus durante sus transformaciones de luna llena.

La idea les había llegado como por inspiración divina al descubrir que Remus había pasado la noche transformado en hombre lobo con una gata que había hecho de La casa de los gritos su guarida secreta mientras tenía su camada, y aunque Remus había rondado por las habitaciones causando destrozos y lastimándose a sí mismo, en ningún momento le había hecho daño a la gata o a sus crías.

Un paseo a media noche por la sección prohibida de la biblioteca les había permitido la lectura de un viejo libro que mencionaba justo ese detalle en apariencia sin valor, pero que había servido como detonante a la idea de convertirse en animagos y así ser los compañeros del lobo durante las lunas llenas.

—Básicamente tendríamos primero qué cerciorarnos si se trataba de un respeto absoluto por toda clase de animales o sólo aquellos que entran en la categoría de depredadores como tú, o… —Dijo James, diciendo más con el silencio que le siguió que con sus palabras anteriores.

Remus aspiró hondo y miró a sus amigos uno a uno por turnos mientras exhalaba con pesadez.

—Es el plan más ridículo… peligroso… y arriesgado que he escuchado jamás. —«También el más compasivo, generoso y desinteresado», le recordó una voz en su cabeza que Remus optó por ignorar—. ¿Es que siquiera se escuchan a sí mismos? No cualquiera puede convertirse en animago sólo porque así le apetece de capricho. Requiere de años de práctica, pociones dificilísimas y hechizos sumamente complicados. No cualquier lo consigue, y aquellos que no terminan deformes para siempre.

—No, claro que no —concedió James subiéndose los lentes por la nariz con un dedo—, pero hemos encontrado las instrucciones para hacerlo.

—Y vamos a intentarlo —dijo Sirius, que había terminado con las manos de Remus pero todavía las sostenía entre las suyas.

—Por ti, Remus —terció Peter, quien podía no ser tan temerario como sus amigos, pero no por ello era cobarde—. Estamos dispuestos a asumir el riesgo.

—Chicos… —A Remus la garganta se le cerró con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la negación absoluta a que siquiera lo pensaran, mucho menos que lo intentaran, pero también alivio y esperanza porque quizá en su descabellado plan por conseguir lo impensable para críos de apenas quince años o menos podía albergar cierta luz al final de un largo túnel oscuro…

—No pedimos que estés de acuerdo, pero al menos no nos delates con McGonagall o con algún otro profesor —pidió James con solemnidad—. Lo que resulte de ello será responsabilidad nuestra nada más y podrás negar desconocimiento.

—Tu nombre jamás saldrá a colación —dijo Peter.

—Confía en nosotros, Moony —dijo Sirius, que apretando un poco la mano de Remus le hizo doler, pero también le expresó ahí que si lo hacían, era por beneficio de todos, que si bien era él quien más sufría durante las transformaciones y luego las secuelas que dejaba la luna llena en su cuerpo, para ellos también era difícil verlo pasar por aquel trance por sí mismo.

Fue así como Remus dio su brazo a torcer.

—No estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo con esto pero… Intentaré ayudarles, y si no es el caso, al menos haré lo posible por no estorbarles.

Y con ello, sellaron los cuatro un pacto de amistad en el que bastantes más elementos de los que tenían contemplados entraron en juego.

Realmente, estaban dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo.

 

Remus retomó su negocio casi dos semanas después de haberse herido, y bajo la nueva administración de Sirius las citas con él se volvieron más exclusivas aunque con el mismo precio. Pese a que su economía personal se desmoronaría un poco por eso, Remus prefirió no alienar a nadie con precios excesivos, así que mantuvo su tarifa de un sickle por cabeza y les aseguró a sus clientes frecuentes, que salvo por la menor cantidad de citas que proveería de ahí en adelante, no habría más cambios en su panorama.

Así fue como consiguió encontrar un agradable equilibrio entre ese su pasatiempo que le proveía dinero, de esos otros que eran completamente por su diversión y que incluían leer, escuchar música, y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, aunque de ese último…

—Es raro verte tanto a solas —dijo Lily una tarde en la que después de haber terminado con sus tareas en la biblioteca, Remus había vuelto a la sala común de Gryffindor sólo para descubrir que sus tres amigos estaban ausentes y todavía no volvían de sólo Merlín sabría dónde -probablemente detención, pero valía la pena darles el privilegio de la duda.

—Ya… Sirius, James y Peter deben de estar por ahí. —«Divirtiéndose sin mí», pensó con amargura a pesar de saber bien que más bien estaban trabajando en pos de su objetivo primordial de convertirse en animagos.

—¿Han peleado? —Inquirió Lily, que se sentó en el asiento libre del sofá en el que se encontraba Remus.

Éste denegó con la cabeza. —Estamos bien. Sólo que ellos tienen entre manos un proyecto que no me incluye y… Deben estar en ello.

—Pues podrían invitarte.

Ya que temprano en el desayuno Remus les había escuchado hablar de recolectar ciertos ingredientes en el Bosque Prohibido, Remus volvió a mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, mejor así. Por una vez, les estorbaría más que ayudarles.

Bajo esa convicción y con el ánimo un tanto decaído porque desde el día en que sus amigos le habían hecho partícipe de su plan él y Sirius no habían tenido momentos a solas más que aquellos en la cama y tras sus cortinas de dosel, Remus se disculpó temprano para retirarse a su dormitorio, y en vista de que sus amigos seguían sin volver y él ya no tenía ningún pendiente extra, se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Contra todo pronóstico, Remus no tardó en quedarse dormido, y así habría de seguir hasta la mañana de no ser porque en algún punto de la noche sintió sus cortinas abrirse y a alguien entrar con él bajo las mantas.

Los brazos que le rodearon y las manos heladas que le tantearon bajo la camiseta por el estómago y el pecho le resultaron conocidas, y con un gemido ahogado Remus pronunció el nombre de su visita.

—Sirius…

—¿Qué, esperabas a alguien más? —Preguntó éste contra su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento—. ¿Me extrañaste como yo a ti?

La pregunta, acompañada de una admisión explícita, hizo que refregara su rostro contra el cuello de Sirius.

—Sí —dijo con sencillez—. ¿Dónde estaba…n?

—Afuera. Vimos una manada de centauros mientras recolectábamos lo necesario para la poción. Todavía nos faltan ingredientes, pero ha sido de ayuda que James conozca proveedores gracias al negocio del Señor Potter, así que pronto nos llegarán por correo y podremos empezar en serio con este plan.

—Mmm…

Porque era mejor saber lo menos posible al respecto, Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó contra Sirius, que a cambio hizo lo mismo y en la penumbra de su cama le buscó los labios y lo besó.

Remus tenía claro que entre ellos dos había una conversación pendiente respecto a lo que hacían y lo que podía o no significar, pero como siempre, el tener a Sirius tan cerca y explorando su cuerpo con manos firmes y dedos ágiles le hizo postergarlo una vez más, de tal modo que al terminar, húmedos de sudor y con las respiraciones agitadas, lo único que le pareció deseable fue volver a dormir.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio ganó.

 

Para su cumpleaños, Remus recibió ese año unas exquisitas tijeras de plata (Sirius), un delantal de gamuza hechizado para repeler cabello (James) y un kit de barbería (Peter), además de libros (Lily), y también…

—Está hecho —le reveló Sirius a Remus con tono conspiratorio, y éste supo al instante de qué se trataba.

La confirmación llegó en la forma de tres pequeños calderos que Remus encontró humeantes en el baño, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

—No diré nada —masculló Remus al hacerse de la vista gorda, y aunque el nerviosismo de recibir una revisión sorpresa a su dormitorio y ser atrapados con aquellas pociones en proceso le ponía los pelos de punta porque él mismo era cómplice, por no decir que era la causa principal para que sus amigos se lanzaran a realizar aquel plan descabellado y peligroso, consiguió mantenerse callado y no hacer mención de la misma hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Uno de los ingredientes que debía tener la poción requería la maceración de una hoja de mandrágora en sus bocas, que de luna llena a luna llena no debía de ser cambiado por ninguna otra. Eso lo descubrió Remus cuando al volver de la enfermería tras su última transformación encontró a sus tres amigos cada uno con su hoja y luchando con la tentación tanto de tragarla, masticarla, como de escupirla.

De entre ellos, sólo Peter consiguió llegar a fin de mes, pero su esfuerzo fue infructuoso cuando la noche resultó estar plagada de nubes (cuando la poción requería cielos despejados) y por lo tanto anuló el efecto.

—Este maldita poción requiere de demasiados requisitos para ser válida —se quejó James, que junto con sus dos amigos volvió a meterse una hoja de mandrágora en la boca y buscar conseguir así que durante el mes siguiente el ingrediente se preparara.

Remus por su parte actuó indiferente a la rigurosidad del proceso, aunque el hecho de que Sirius necesitara cuidar como diente de oro la hoja que llevaba en la boca sirvió como causa de frustración porque puso un alto absoluto a los besos que intercambiaban, y sin ese primer paso de apertura para otras actividades, sus encuentros de medianoche se convirtieron en simples abrazos hasta quedar dormidos.

Con todo, Remus se las ingenió para continuar con su vida normal de clases, bromas y cortes de cabello que le sirvieron para distraerse, y de paso apreciar cambios operados no en él, sino en Lily.

—Uhm, ¿James no me lavará hoy el cabello? —Preguntó Lily un día ya a finales de abril en el que ella había agendado cita para un corte de puntas a pesar de que el último había sido apenas un mes atrás y todavía no lo necesitaba.

—No, creo que el muy idiota olvidó que hoy eras mi cita de las cinco, pero si quieres puedo llamarle y-…

—¡No! —Se negó Lily con las mejillas resplandeciendo de rubor—. Es decir —consiguió reponerse a pesar de haber perdido tan abruptamente la dignidad segundos atrás—, no importa.

«Claro, porque no es como si pidieras un corte mes tras mes para tener pretexto de tener sus manos en tu cabello», pensó Remus, así que buscando hacerle un favor fue que propuso posponer la cita para el día siguiente alegando un dolor fantasma en la muñeca, y la chica aceptó encantada el cambio de fecha.

Para mal que el actuar de cupido entre Lily y James resultó con James embobado enjabonándole el cabello en la estación de lavado, y un desafortunado y muy asqueroso incidente donde la hoja de mandrágora que llevaba en la boca se le salió y cayó sobre la frente de Lily.

Para Remus fue decepcionante como mínimo, que a fuerza de acompañar a sus amigos en aquel proceso se había obsesionado casi al mismo nivel que ellos en conseguir que la poción funcionara, pero para Sirius en particular fue echarle una fuerte bronca a James en la que los dos pelearon hasta enarbolar sus varitas y fue necesaria la intervención de un prefecto para que la pelea no cruzara a mayores.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir disgustados, y Remus no encontró sorpresivo que poco después de la una Sirius cruzara la distancia entre sus camas y se metiera con él debajo de las mantas.

—Estúpido James —masculló sólo para él—. Arruinó nuestra mejor oportunidad por Miss Evans y si insulsa coquetería. Como si alguna vez fuera a salir con él…

—No los culpes, fui yo el que lo propició —admitió Remus su culpa, y Sirius le rodeó con ambos brazos, negándose a dejarle cargar con el remordimiento.

Al final, aquello die pie a por fin besarse como venían anhelando desde semanas atrás (el pacto entre amigos era los tres conseguir transformarse al mismo tiempo, así que James perdiendo su hoja de mandrágora implicó que los demás escupieran la suya), y por primera vez desde horas atrás se descubrió Remus no lamentándose de aquel suceso, pues con los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos y la lengua de éste explorando su boca, descubrió que había mejores cosas en el mundo que una poción para convertirse en animagos.

Sirius pareció ser de la misma opinión el empujar a Remus sobre su espalda y colocarse encima de él, besando todo su rostro y después bajando por su cuello hasta el borde del pijama que vestía.

Asintiendo una vez porque sería imposible pronunciar palabra alguna, Remus le cedió el permiso a Sirius para bajarle los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, y expuesto ante él, contuvo la respiración a la espera de una crítica que nunca llegó.

Además de erecto, Remus tenía para Sirius una amplia colección de cicatrices que también decoraban su piel por debajo de la ropa, y que no perdonaban ni siquiera el área de sus genitales. Ya en el pasado se había llegado Remus a cuestionar quién podría encontrarlo atractivo (ya no digamos amarlo) cuando varias cicatrices le surcaban las inglés, pero Sirius demostró ser una vez más el indicado cuando sin inmutarse hundió el rostro en su vello púbico y aspiró igual que habría de hacerlo un perro.

Más que eso, Sirius posó sus labios en el pene de Remus y con la punta de la lengua le dio una lamida experimental que hizo a éste gemir desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Sirius buscó a tientas en la mesa de Remus por su varita, y aunque le costó hasta un tercer intento conjurar un hechizo silenciador, después retomó su tarea de antes con mayor ímpetu, plantando un beso sobre el glande y sonriendo para sí cuando éste volvió a gemir.

—¿Tan bueno, Moony?

—Cállate, Sirius.

—Con gusto…

Haciendo algo de lo que había escuchado hablar a unos Ravenclaw de sexto curso en el baño de hombres durante el receso, Sirius se valió de su lengua y labios para proporcionarle placer a Remus con una mamada, y a cambio éste le pagó con unos cuantos tirones en su cabello y advertencias entrecortadas justo antes de correrse, que en lugar de amedrentarlo para detenerse o al menos retirarse un poco, sólo le sirvieron a Sirius como señal para prepararse y recibir de lleno todo lo que Remus tenía para él.

Temblando por la intensidad de su orgasmo, Remus tardó largos segundos en recuperarse, y sólo fue consciente de la fuerza con la que había halado el cabello de Sirius cuando éste le hizo soltarle.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró Remus, quien había perdido el control de sus propios dedos cuando el placer se tornó tan exquisito como avasallador.

—Nah, me gustó —respondió Sirius, la voz un poco ronca y los labios turgentes—. Sabes bien, Moony.

—Ugh…

Sin oportunidad de refutarle cuán equivocado debía de estar con aquella afirmación, Remus se vio de pronto sorprendido cuando Sirius gateó hasta posicionarse encima de él y lo besó con una inusitada pasión. Tal como éste había afirmado antes, el sabor que quedó compartido entre ambos fue del gusto de Remus, y dio pie a que por su cuenta éste se atreviera a hacerle recíproco el favor y al cabo de unos minutos terminara con la boca llena de semen y la disyuntiva de tragar o escupir.

Desde la cabecera de la cama y acariciándole todavía la mejilla, Sirius le miró con adoración.

«Tragar entonces», pensó Remus al deglutir, y aunque el sabor no era el mismo al que había encontrado en la boca de Sirius, su veredicto final era que podía volverse adicto sin problemas.

—Ven acá —tiró después Sirius de él y no tardaron los dos en estar bajo las mantas y disfrutando de la clásica pesadez que acompañaba a un orgasmo.

Acurrucado en brazos de Sirius, Remus creyó escuchar a éste llamarlo por su apodo un par de veces, pero su agotamiento era tal que ni siquiera pudo formar una contestación decente. En duermevela, sólo estaba presente por unos cuantos sentidos que no se habían desconectado del todo. En lugar de forzarse a abrir los ojos, permaneció quieto, y fue por ello que alcanzó a captar la corta pero sincera confesión donde su amigo le hizo saber sus sentimientos por él.

—Te amo, Moony. Sólo… quería decirlo.

Remus no respondió nada, pero no hacía falta. Ya tendría oportunidad para ello mañana, y con esa calidez que irradiaba de su pecho por sentirse seguro y apreciado en brazos de Sirius (amado, se recordó), no tardó más que un par de segundos antes de quedarse dormido del todo.

 

Remus no tuvo oportunidad de sincerarse con Sirius respecto a sus sentimientos, primero porque a la siguiente mañana se quedaron dormidos y fue Peter quien los encontró acurrucados, y por fortuna no sospechó nada al verlos con las mantas echadas hasta por encima de los hombros, pero también porque El Incidente ocurrió.

Capitalizado y con fuertes connotaciones negativas, El Incidente, como pasó a conocerse entre ellos, implicó que durante la víspera de la siguiente luna llena, justo cuando Sirius y sus demás amigos estaban a punto de conseguir la hoja de la mandrágora para la poción y el cielo era el indicado para agregar ese ingrediente a la poción, Severus Snape tuviera un corto pero acalorado altercado con éste y en su corta pelea con varitas Sirius escupiera la hoja y ésta cayera el piso, arruinada para su uso.

De todo aquello se habría de enterar Remus hasta la mañana siguiente cuando fue James en compañía del profesor Dumbledore en la enfermería quien le contó una versión reducida de los hechos, donde Severus se había hecho con información acerca de cómo cruzar el Sauce Boxeador que protegía su pasadizo secreto hacia La casa de los gritos (por cortesía de Sirius, aunque James omitió la mención de su nombre) y éste por poco había sufrido una muerte dolorosa cuando casi a punto de llegar, James se había adentrado en el túnel para detenerlo, aunque no a tiempo para impedirle presenciar el siempre terrorífico espectáculo de un hombre lobo a punto de atacarlo y lanzándose sobre él con una sed de violencia.

Si bien James había desempeñado un papel heroico al acudir a su auxilio e intentar con ello evitar la catástrofe, de por medio quedaba la versión de Severus, donde Sirius lo había alentado a enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte, y a cambio éste exigía la expulsión de aquellos implicados.

Con expresión imperturbable, Remus escuchó el veredicto de Dumbledore, donde elogiaba a James por su valor y hacía jurar a Severus guardar silencio respecto a lo ocurrido, al tiempo en que dejaba el destino de Sirius en manos de Remus.

—Señor Lupin, queda en usted decidir un castigo acorde para el señor Black.

Débil, pálido, con náuseas por el relato que justificaba las innumerables heridas que se había provocado esa luna llena, sin dudarlo porque el lobo había experimentado la pérdida de dos presas y se había vuelto loco de frustración, Remus pidió postergarlo al menos de momento, y pidió estar a solas.

Sólo James insistió en hablar con él al marcharse los demás, y su primera reacción fue pedir por Sirius.

—Está realmente arrepentido… No lo hizo con intención de lastimarte… Ha jurado que hará lo que sea para resarcirse contigo…

—Quiero estar a solas —pidió Remus, que sentía la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible, y no guardaba esperanza alguna de un mañana mejor que pudiera solucionar el hoy.

—Pero-…

—Vete, James. Y dile a Sirius que… nada. Nada en realidad —murmuró Remus, que encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, enterró el rostro y optó por dormir.

El sueño, fue su mejor aliado para evadir la realidad.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquitín de angst para darle sabor al fic~


	5. 5.- De retrocesos y treguas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 13-mar/SC: 27-mar.

**5.- De retrocesos y treguas.**

 

Remus se reincorporó a su vida cotidiana con tres días de retraso a lo habitual, y todo debido a las secuelas que esa fatídica transformación había traído para él y sus amigos.

De extremidades débiles y con una palidez que contrastaba con su expresión adusta, ignoró a Sirius y en cambio aceptó el ofrecimiento de Peter en cederle su hombro como apoyo.

En el dormitorio se encaminó directo a su cama, y tras cerrar las cortinas de dosel, ignoró todo aquello que no fuera el ritmo de su propia respiración y el acuciante dolor de la traición que todavía estaba pulsante sobre la herida fresca que llevaba en el pecho, y que antes tendría que sanar y cicatrizar para siquiera llegar a un veredicto con respecto a Sirius.

A ese acuerdo llegó con Dumbledore casi una semana después de El Incidente, cuando pidió hablar con él en su despacho, y con la cabeza en alto y mirándolo directo a los ojos, le comunicó que no quería ningún castigo especial para Sirius más allá de las sesiones tres veces por semana durante lo que restaba del curso en donde McGonagall había asumido la autoridad haciéndole realizar toda clase de labores manuales y sin la ayuda de su varita mágica.

—No quiero venganza, no soy así —dijo Remus con sencillez—. Y en verdad creo en el perdón. Al menos _quiero_ creer… —Confesó lo último, y desde detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas por encima de su larga barba, Dumbledore asintió.

—Sabia decisión, señor Lupin. —Y después de una pausa—. Y mucha suerte.

Con el corazón pesado porque Sirius era más que sólo un amigo para él y aquella decisión no podía tomarse a la ligera, Remus optó por un largo paseo alrededor de los jardines del castillo, y aunque el clima todavía no era óptimo y tras la luna llena su cuerpo solía resentirse más a las bajas temperaturas, éste descubrió que mantenerse en el exterior y respirar aire fresco era lo que mejor funcionaba para hacer que el dolor que le consumía desde dentro al menos se tornara tolerable.

Buscando para sí la sombra de un árbol, Remus se apoyó contra su tronco y pasó ahí las siguientes horas, procesando cada pequeño detalle acaecido durante El Incidente y buscando en ello los altos y bajos del comportamiento de Sirius, en donde revelar su más grande secreto sin su permiso a Severus era lo peor de lo peor, y admitir que la había cagado en grande y pedir ayuda a James había sido su cualidad valiente considerando cuán fuerte era su orgullo y admitir que se había equivocado.

Con un mar de emociones bullendo en su pecho, Remus se limpió apresurado el rostro con la manga de su túnica al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a aquel alejado paraje, y para alivio suyo quien resultó estar ahí y buscando por él no era otra más que Lily.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó él cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Sirius me lo dijo.

Remus gruñó.

—Él está…

«Realmente arrepentido», repasó Remus la frase con la que James seguido le imploraba que al menos hablara con Sirius y trataran de enmendar un poco las cosas entre ellos dos.

—… realmente preocupado por ti —dijo Lily en su lugar, y ante la expresión cínica de Remus, se reafirmó en ello—. En verdad lo está.

—Y seguro que enviar a Severus en mi dirección fue con las mejores intenciones y pensando en mi bienestar.

—No —dijo Lily con vehemencia—. Fue su peor decisión, una que llevó a cabo motivado por toda clase de sentimientos que debió aprender a suprimir por su cuenta y a no involucrarte en ello, pero una que ya no puede cambiar por mucho que le pese a los dos. Y Sirius entiende que estás en todo tu derecho de continuar enojado…

—Eso es quedarse corto —masculló Remus.

—Furioso entonces —se corrigió Lily—. Cualesquiera que sean los sentimientos que ahora mismo albergas por Sirius, él lo sabe y los acepta como parte normal de este proceso de duelo entre ustedes dos.

«No, no todos mis sentimientos», pensó Remus con amargura. «No esos que no tuve oportunidad de comunicarle al menos…»

—Lo importante es que tienes derecho a un periodo de duelo, y a estar tan enojado con Sirius que crees que no puedes perdonarlo jamás por lo que te hizo, pero también… Ser consciente cuándo es el momento para seguir adelante e intentar buscar el perdón en tu corazón.

—No sé si pueda, Lily…

—Pero eso no lo sabrás con certeza antes de intentarlo, ¿vale? —Lily le apretó el hombro con suavidad—. A mí también me parece que esto que ha hecho Sirius es lo peor de su repertorio, pero a diferencia de ti yo sí le he mirado esta última semana y siento pena por él.

Remus suspiró, y aunque en ello no iba ninguna promesa de su parte para hacerlo así, estaba el entendimiento tácito entre él y Lily que al menos no desestimaría sus palabras al viento.

Y porque un cambio de tema estaba a la orden del día, Remus preguntó abiertamente:

—¿Estás bien con que yo sea un… ya sabes?

Lily, que había recolectado pistas aquí y allá y hasta entonces había tenido la decencia de guardarse sus conjeturas para sí misma pero había tenido a la par toda la confirmación de la licantropía de Remus gracias a El Incidente, se lo confirmó así.

—Por supuesto. Eres el mismo Remus John Lupin que yo siempre he conocido y apreciado como amigo. Tu condición no te hace más o menos la persona que siempre has sido sólo porque ahora estoy al tanto de los detalles que desde un inicio estuvieron presentes.

—Apuesto que eso no es lo que Severus piensa.

—No, no es eso —le concedió Lily—. Incluso me advirtió mantenerme alejada de ti aduciendo que podías ser peligroso, pero yo tomo mis propias decisiones basada en mi experiencia, y tú eres uno de los mejores amigos que podría pedir, ¿sabes?

—Lo mismo puedo decir, Lily —dijo Remus apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

—En ese caso, no olvides a tus otros amigos… A los que te son incondicionales, pero también a esos otros que pueden cometer errores pero están dispuesto a enmendarse.

—¿Como Sirius?

—Como Sirius —confirmó Lily, que intervenía sin favoritismos por nadie, sólo el deseo de ayudar al grupo de Merodeadores que se desmoronaba ante sus ojos en dos bandos mal definidos y a quienes tampoco quería ver sufrir—. Sin presiones, y a tu ritmo.

—Mmm…

—Sólo piénsalo. Estoy segura que Sirius sabrá esperar.

Y a desconocimiento de lo que el futuro les deparaba, sería justo eso lo que ocurriría entre ellos.

 

Pese a las buenas intenciones que albergaba por hacer las paces con Sirius y continuar con sus vidas, Remus llegó hasta la siguiente luna llena y la sobrepasó sin poder encontrar en su corazón un ápice de entusiasmo para llevar acabo aquella tarea.

No fue sino hasta estar de vuelta en la enfermería y dosificando las pociones que Madame Pomfrey preparaba con esmero para ayudarle a sanar que echó de menos la falta de su amigo cuando James y Peter se presentaron después de clases para visitarlo, ver cómo estaba, y corroborar con él que esa tarde se le daría de alta.

Ante la pregunta del paradero de Sirius, que murió en sus labios antes siquiera de que la hiciera, Remus al menos obtuvo una respuesta.

—Está afuera.

—Supuso que no querrías verlo, pero vino —dijo Peter, quien después de los mismos implicados era quien más resentía el cambio de dinámicas en su grupo porque ellos eran sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo, y dudaba poder emular ese afecto con alguien más.

—No estoy diciendo que lo perdones de buenas a primeras… —Dijo James con cautela—. Pero el pobre no durmió anoche pensando cómo estarías, y hoy no hizo nada más que insistir en venir contigo apenas terminaran las clases.

—Qué considerado de él —respondió Remus, que con tono plano y neutral no supo ni por sí mismo si había sido un comentario sincero o sarcástico. Tal vez ambos. Remus no lo tenía claro, pero ya que la idea de tener a Sirius al otro lado del muro le provocó un corto estremecimiento, tomó su decisión ahí mismo—. Dile que pase.

—¿En serio? —Corroboró Peter con él.

—Sí —replicó Remus—. Pero adviértele que no quiero disculpas ni… nada en realidad. Sólo quiero verlo.

—Igual que él a ti, Rem —dijo James—. Yo iré por él.

A solas con Peter, Remus esperó que éste se limitara a un corto comentario acerca del clima, pero para su muy mayor sorpresa…

—Sirius está en verdad arrepentido de lo ocurrido…

—Peter…

—No, déjame terminar —insistió éste con un gesto nervioso, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que James todavía no estaba de vuelta con Sirius y que todavía tenían tiempo—. Esto va más allá de una broma que haya salido mal y Sirius lo sabe. Y no estoy pidiendo que lo perdones así como así. Lo que ha hecho ha sido terrible y… No lo merecías, Remus. Tú especialmente no.

«No, ciertamente no», pensó éste con una amargura que cada día era la mitad que el anterior, pero de la que todavía tenía amplias reservas.

—Pero… Mi abuela suele decir, ‘lo fácil no es valioso’, y creo que si pudieran encontrar ustedes dos la manera de sobreponerse de esto, entonces nada más podría interponerse en su camino.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Peter.

—¿Antes de vacaciones? Porque después… Sería extraño no reunirnos a pasar una semana en casa de los demás. Es nuestra tradición —murmuró Peter lo último, avergonzado de anteponer sus deseos egoístas por encima de los que imperaban entre Remus y Sirius.

Pero… Precisamente porque había más en juego que sus propios sentimientos, Remus encontró que por su parte sería impensable llegar hasta el último día de clases y retirarse a pasar los siguientes meses hasta septiembre disgustado con Sirius, y con ello, afectando a James y a Peter que no habían hecho sino darles espacio y tiempo para sanar.

—Te prometo que haré lo que sea para que este verano no sea un desperdicio total —dijo Remus, justo antes de que la puerta de la enfermería volviera a abrirse, y entrara James con Sirius detrás de él, cabeza gacha y ojos huidizos, pero presente.

—Henos aquí —dijo James.

—Hola, Sirius —dijo Remus desde su cama, y éste hesitó antes de hablar.

—Hola, Moo-… Remus.

Igual que le ocurría desde El Incidente, Remus experimentó un ramalazo de furia que corrió por sus extremidades y la hizo desear cerrar los puños y descargarlos contra Sirius, pero también como sucedía cada vez más desde entonces, también llegó a él el control, la resignación a lo que ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarse, y el perdón…

Sirius no estaba en mejor estado que él a pesar de estar en pie y no en una de las camas de la enfermería. Su otrora pálida y luminosa piel estaba cetrina y apagada; sus labios estaban resecos, mordisqueados hasta hacerse heridas aquí y allá; su figura, que hasta entonces se había destacado por ser nervuda, con un poco más de músculos en el torso por practicar por su cuenta como bateador con James en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se veía disminuida bajo la túnica que vestía; y su cabello… Su orgullo tanto como símbolo de su rebeldía, permanecía recogido en una coleta baja y despeinado, con aspecto de no haber recibido una buena lavada en semanas.

—Te ves del asco —dijo Remus, y Sirius se encogió detrás de James como si una bofetada le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro. En otro momento, aquella broma habría de hacerle responder de manera similar sin que ninguno de los dos se resintiera, pero ni Remus estaba de ánimo para imprimir humor en su tono de voz, ni Sirius podía alzar el mentón para colocarse en posición de iguales, por lo que Remus tuvo que tomar el segundo relevo como suyo—. Pero bueno, igual debo de verme yo ahora mismo, así que…

Su broma fue recibida con nerviosismo por parte de James y Peter, quienes intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y aguardaron a que Sirius reaccionara.

—No tan mal como aquella vez que James sobrevoló con su escoba sobre el Sauce Boxeador y regresó apaleado y apenas sobre los restos de su escoba —dijo con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

—¡Hey, pero traía la snitch conmigo! —Rezongó el implicado—. ¡Y además ganamos el partido!

—Pero perdimos la temporada, ¿no? Ese año ganó Hufflepuff —comentó Peter, acompañado de un bufido de James porque así había sido.

Con todo, aquel intercambio de palabras contribuyó a derretir un poco la frialdad del primer encuentro entre Remus y Sirius, por lo que por durante los siguientes diez minutos pudieron ellos dos charlar un poco de banalidades con la compañía extra de James y Peter que sirvieran como mediadores para que nada se descontrolara entre ellos dos.

No fue sino hasta que Madame Pomfrey saliera de su despacho para despedirlos con indicaciones de volver más tarde cuando Remus se hubiera terminado sus pociones y estuviera listo para volver a su dormitorio que los tres accedieron a marcharse, e incluso entonces, se tomaron unos segundos más para por turnos acercarse al lecho de Remus y darle la mano con palabras de aliento para más tarde cuando por fin estuviera dado de alta de la enfermería.

Pasó Peter, pasó James, y entonces fue turno de Sirius, quien tentativo rozó los dedos de Remus y con eso le hizo recordar a éste la electricidad y magia que fluía entre ambos.

—Te... ¿Veré más tarde? —La frase, que por la inflexión acabó como una pregunta, alertó a Remus, quien encontró en Sirius signos de nerviosismo.

—Sí —dijo sin más.

E implícita, iba una promesa de juntos dar un paso en la dirección correcta a la reconciliación.

O al menos eso esperaba él…

 

A su vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, Remus no tardó en ser asediado por varios compañeros de casa (en su mayoría chicas), quienes le imploraban por una cita con él y sus tijeras. A pesar de su pelea con Sirius, quien era el que llevaba al día su agenda e incluso estando los dos en términos de no hablarse, Remus había recibido cada día sin falta la programación del día escrita en un trozo de pergamino que aparecía cada tarde sobre su almohada, pero más veces que no había terminado él cancelando las citas alegando motivos de salud, por lo que su cotización estaba por las nubes.

—A veces pienso que tienes el club de fans más extraño del mundo, Remus —dijo James cerca de su oído antes de ayudarlo a retirarse del coro de personas que le rodeaba y juntos subir a los dormitorios.

Con un par de horas todavía por delante antes de que fuera momento de dormir, cada uno de los Merodeadores encontró algo para hacer, de modo que mientras Remus leía en su cama, Peter y James jugaban a una partida de ajedrez mágico, y Sirius…

Sirius se dedicaba a fingir que observaba el juego cuando en realidad no paraba de echarle miradas de reojo a Remus y se sobresaltaba cuando éste creía atraparlo al mirar por encima de su libro.

Luego de cuatro partidas en que tanto James como Peter tenían dos ganadas y se iba a jugar la del desenlace para mediar quién era el campeón absoluto de esa noche, fue Remus quien rompió el silencio que se había aposentado en su dormitorio con una petición.

—Tengo sed. James, Peter, ¿podrían bajar a las cocinas y traer un poco de té?

James levantó las cejas, en tanto que Peter leyó al instante entre líneas y aceptó el encargo.

—Pero la quinta partida…

—Vamos, Potter.

Dejando atrás a Sirius, quien hundió el mentón contra el pecho y aguardó paciente a que Remus revelara sus intenciones con aquella acción, James y Peter salieron del dormitorio procurando enfatizar que el té podría tardar un rato debido a que a esas  horas era fácil perderse en el castillo, y aunque la excusa sonó barata a oídos de todos, Remus asintió.

—No importa si dura algo así como… ¿Treinta minutos? Sí, treinta estarán bien —dijo Remus—. Así que vayan.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Sirius se atrevió a carraspear y decir: —Supongo que… Treinta minutos son más que suficientes para cometer un asesinato y deshacerse del cuerpo, ¿eh?

—No, tengo algo mejor en mente —dijo Remus, bajando de la cama y acercándose a Sirius hasta quedar a su lado—. Tu cabello es un desastre.

—Ya… No he sentido ánimos de peinarlo… o lavarlo… últimamente.

Remus extendió una mano, y con los dedos rozó un mechón de cabello que le caía a Sirius laxo y grasoso sobre la mejilla.

—Si sigues así, pronto te parecerás a Severus.

Fue la mención del nombre y no la broma lo que Sirius escuchó, y éste cerró los ojos con gesto culpable.

—Sirius…

—Lo siento tanto, Remus. Tanto en verdad…

—Y te creo, es sólo que… ¿Podemos ir poco a poco? No estoy listo para perdonarte completamente, y una gran parte de mí todavía no quiere hacerlo del todo… Pero una parte cada vez mayor al menos quiere intentarlo en serio…

—Lo que digas estará bien, Moony… Me someto ante ti y a tus indicaciones.

—¿El siempre rebelde Sirius Black se doblega ante mí? —Bromeó Remus, pero en lugar de un tono burlón con el que pretendía restarle formalidad a aquellas palabras, de nueva cuenta consiguió más solemnidad.

Ladeando el rostro hacia la mano de Remus, Sirius en cambio así se lo confirmó. —Sólo ante ti… —Musitó, y en su arrepentimiento sinceró encontró Remus la capacidad de perdonarlo.

Al menos en inicio…

—Ok —dijo con la garganta constreñida antes de volver a intentarlo—. Ok, pero antes…

En una demostración que era para sí tanto como para Sirius, Remus le tomó de la mano y lo guió al baño, donde le hizo inclinar la cabeza sobre el lavamanos, y sin mediar con las llaves del agua, se limitó a abrir la fría y lo hizo soportar estoico un lavado de cabello que en un inicio podría dar la impresión de ser una prueba a superar debido a la rudeza con la que recorrió su cuero cabelludo con los dedos y desenredó los nudos en su melena sin mayores consideraciones.

Sirius lo toleró sin una queja, los labios sellados en una fina línea, y ni siquiera cuando el agua helada le corrió por la espalda hizo más que una corta exhalación entrecortada que devolvió a Remus a la realidad antes de ayudarle a envolver el cabello con una toalla y después a secárselo.

—No eras tú con el cabello sucio y desvaído —comentó Remus como de pasada, usando los dedos para separar secciones del cabello de Sirius y empezar con la labor de desenredarlo.

—No veía sentido en… lavarlo o cuidar de él… —Admitió Sirius, que volvió a estremecerse cuando Remus hundió los dedos en su melena y le rozó el cuello.

—Mmm…

Con una pericia que primero había sido practicar con las ovejas de la familia y después con Sirius y otros alumnos de Hogwarts, Remus consiguió que éste se relajara a base de cuidar mejor los movimientos de sus dedos y los tirones que le hacía con el peine, y pronto estaba su amigo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de un momento íntimo como pocos.

Pasando a estar detrás de Sirius a quedar frente a él, Remus le hizo la partición del cabello y después peinó su melena a cada lado usando los dedos para apartarle los mechones del rostro y admirar por su cuenta las facciones aristocráticas con las que éste contaba. Teniendo por su cuenta un rostro anodino y plagado de toda clase de cicatrices que lo hacían destacar de manera negativa, a Remus siempre le había resultado atractivo Sirius con aquella piel de porcelana donde ninguna peca, mancha o señal atentaba contra su pureza.

 _Toujours Pur_ y todo eso, incluso si Sirius lo detestaba…

Y Remus no podría estar más en contra, así que cediendo a la tentación le alzó aún más el rostro y le besó en la frente, y todavía dominado bajo el toque de sus manos, Sirius exhaló una respiración entrecortada.

Remus volvió a hacerlo una vez más, esta vez colocando un beso sobre la punta de su nariz, y esta vez Sirius inhaló aire con irregularidad.

Una pausa, y Remus hesitó…

—Moony… —Enunció Sirius apenas moviendo los labios.

Pero Remus fue incapaz, y en lugar de proseguir su camino, optó por una tangente: Un último beso en la esquina de sus labios.

—Lo siento —murmuró, rozando con sus propios labios la piel de Sirius—. Todavía no puedo. No me siento preparado.

Sirius tragó saliva, pero no dijo más, y diez minutos después así los encontraron James y Peter, quienes tardándose algo así como tres cuartos de hora habían regresado con el té tibio y expresiones idénticas de incertidumbre acerca de si al abrir la puerta los iban a encontrar charlando como si nada o en un charco de sangre, que para cuestiones prácticas no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino un simple cuadro de dos amigos que daban lo mejor de sí para superar juntos un gran bache en su amistad.

Que de su secreta oculta faceta de amantes, todavía era demasiado pronto para hacer augurios de cualquier tipo…

 

En su mayor parte, Remus consiguió poner a un lado su animosidad por Sirius a base de ir despacio, tomarse sus momentos, profundas inhalaciones con sus correspondientes exhalaciones y… Recordarse que era un esfuerzo deliberado de su parte, porque la perspectiva de una vida sin Sirius a su lado era incluso más terrible que la traición sufrida a manos de éste. Así que con renovado brío fue que día a día consiguió Remus aclimatarse más a traerlo de vuelta de la periferia de su cotidianeidad a tenerlo de vuelta un lado, o mejor dicho, al frente y como figura central por la que todavía tenía sentimientos cruzados, y ahora también contradictorios, cuando a la par de permanecer furioso y dolido con él, también quería comérselo a besos y enterrar el pasado donde no pudiera hacerles daño.

Que dicho era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo, pero… Iban un paso a la vez, un día a la vez.

Sirius por su parte también se esforzó más que nunca en tratar de demostrarle a Remus que era digno de su misericordia, y ese nuevo centro de atención en su universo se convirtió a la vez en la mejor y peor compañía que éste pudiera tolerar.

Yendo detrás de Remus como un cachorro apaleado que quisiera congraciarse con su amo después de haberse orinado en el tapete persa (¿o el equivalente sería haber destruido un valioso sofá otomán?), Sirius se aseguró la siguiente semana de anticipar cada pequeña necesidad que éste tuviera, siempre presto para socorrerlo incluso si a ratos Remus se sentía sofocado por el exceso de atención y prefería estar a solas.

—Te advierto —le dijo James una mañana—, Sirius ha hecho un pedido especial a Honeydukes de un chocolate de diez kilogramos con forma de conejo y que al parecer está hechizado para actuar como una mascota. No tengo ni qué confirmarte que piensa regalártelo en la brevedad posible.

—Wow, ¿diez kilos? —Se asombró Peter—. Eso es bastante chocolate hasta para Moony.

—No considerando el gusto que tiene Remus pero… Seh, puede que sea excesivo —dijo James, empujándose las gafas por la nariz mientras terminaba de vestirse para el día.

Remus se mantuvo callado, en parte porque aquello sonaba a un embuste, pero también porque la idea del chocolate le recordaba al cliché del esposo arrepentido que se aparece en casa con una caja y flores para pedir el perdón y cree que lo conseguirá con tal facilidad.

Su resolución se mantuvo durante el desayuno, incluso cuando a través de los ventanales del Gran Comedor apareció una comitiva de cuatro lechuzas que a duras penas podían con el enorme paquete que traían consigo, y que dedujo correctamente que era para él cuando lo depositaron sobre el cuenco de avena de Sirius y éste se limitó a empujarlo sobre la mesa para entregárselo a él.

—Para ti, Moony —dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa que fue perdiendo brillo mientras Remus observaba el empaque y el temblor con el que la pieza en forma de conejo planeaba saltar una vez que se viera libre del papel de embalaje.

Su negativa a aceptar el regalo sin siquiera verlo propició que más tarde ese día todas las chicas de Gryffindor tuvieran a su disposición una enorme pieza de chocolate como regalo, y entonces sí se lamentó Remus de su decisión, si acaso por gula.

—Ten, que tienes cara de necesitarlo más que nadie en esta sala —le entregó Lily un trozo grande y firme de chocolate que ella había tomado extra para compartir con él—. Debo admitir que las intenciones de Sirius eran las mejores, pero la ejecución dejaba bastante que desear, ¿eh?

—Preferiría que no intentara comprar mi perdón con obsequios —masculló éste, hundido en el sofá en el que se habían ido a sentar y deseando que los desvencijados resortes cedieran y él pudiera hundirse del todo en los cojines y desaparecer para siempre.

—No creo que fueran esas sus intenciones. Más bien… —Lily bajó la voz unas octavas—. Ok. No te enojes conmigo, pero Black me ha preguntado qué podría hacer para volver a congraciarse contigo, así que al menos tiene la voluntad para enmendar sus errores. Sus intenciones son buenas y su corazón está donde debe de estar.

—Bravo, diez puntos para Sirius Black —replicó Remus con sarcasmo.

Lily permaneció callada unos segundos en donde se debatió si lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto o estaba cruzando líneas de amistad en las que mejor no debería de intervenir, pero tras mordisquearse el labio inferior y considerar los pros y los contras, se lanzó a ello.

—Rem… No lo tomes a mal, pero si tanto te cuesta perdonar a Sirius… ¿Puede ser porque quizá no consigas hacerlo? Es decir, aprecio los avances como cualquier otro espectador, pero… ¿Su amistad no quedó tan dañada que por eso no consigues hacer a un lado el pasado? Porque en ese caso lo mejor sería cambiar de página, y dejarlo atrás...

—Merlín, espero que no sea el caso —masculló Remus—. No, Lily… Incluso si lo que Sirius hizo fue en extremo estúpido y peligroso, _quiero_ perdonarlo. Él es…

—Uno de tus mejores amigos, lo sé —dijo Lily sin saber que las siguientes palabras de Remus diferían de manera sustancial a esas.

En la punta de la lengua de Remus quedó el “la persona que más amo en este mundo”, y que como confesión era tanto una revelación hacia Lily como lo era para sí mismo, puesto que hasta ese momento, no había pensado en Sirius bajo esos términos. No al menos de manera consciente.

«Excepto cuando estamos en la cama y nos besamos, pero hace tanto de eso…», pensó Remus frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un desagradable picor en los ojos.

Lily malinterpretó su reacción, y le tocó la pierna con su mano. —Hey… No estoy diciendo que debas renunciar de buenas a primeras, pero quizá sea lo mejor para ambos intentar desde cero que haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponer algo que está roto.

—¿Qué, propones que nos obliviemos el uno al otro y sea un verdadero empiezo desde cero o…?

—Lo mismo pero sin el hechizo de por medio. Sólo… haciendo un pacto de dejar El Incidente en el pasado y jurar jamás volver a mencionarlo. A veces funciona…

—¿Sí? —Remus rió a través de la nariz—. ¿Dónde exactamente?

—Bueno, lo vi una vez en un programa de televisión, aunque… —Lily se rascó la mejilla—. Eran parejas con más de veinte años de casados, varios hijos y una hipoteca, pero también una infidelidad… Olvida lo que dije, ¿va? Ha sido una sugerencia tonta.

Si él consideraba que lo era o no, Remus se cayó de compartirlo, y mordisqueando la pieza de chocolate que habría de haber sido suya de haberla aceptado desde un principio, se pasó gran parte de la tarde analizando la propuesta de Lily antes de desecharla del todo.

Que al fin y al cabo, no era de su estilo ni el de Sirius hacer borrón ni cuenta nueva, aunque… Al menos el consejo de Lily le sirvió a Remus para aplicarlo a su propio caso, pues al igual que esas parejas que habían cruzado por un profundo bache y habían acabado embancadas pero a la vez querían seguir adelante juntos, él se sentía así con el asunto de Sirius. Vale, que había hecho algo horrible y la confianza tardaría en volver, pero se negaba a una renuncia absoluta cuando todavía había tantas cosas maravillosas por salvar.

Su amistad en primer lugar, pero… También la incipiente relación en la que se habían aventurado y que Remus quería explorar abiertamente con él. Un posible noviazgo al que no quería renunciar antes de tiempo sólo porque su rencor se lo impidiera.

En aquel estado semicatatónico permaneció Remus gran parte de la tarde y de la noche hasta que sólo quedó él en la sala común, todavía con un trozo de chocolate en el regazo y los rescoldos del fuego apagándose uno a uno en la chimenea.

Entonces bajó James, quien le instó a subir al dormitorio, aunque primero le recalcó que había sido Sirius quien lo mandara a cumplir esa labor.

—Está preocupado por ti, y creo que por haberla cagado a lo grande con el chocolate, así que no seas duro con él cuando subas. Sólo quería cerciorarse de que durmieras calientito en tu propia cama en lugar de este sofá.

—Mmm, ok —asintió Remus, que a desconocimiento de James, tenía desde la fatídica noche de El Incidente durmiendo mal en una cama que parecía no proporcionarle el calor que él necesitaba. No como lo conseguía cuando era Sirius quien yacía a su lado bajo las mantas, y aquel pequeño detalle hizo brotar en Remus una pequeña llama de reconocimiento por aquel sentir hacia su amigo y que le resultó imposible de renunciar.

Antes que dejarse vencer por su orgullo y la tozudez de no encontrar el perdón en su interior, de perder así a Sirius, prefería Remus admitir que había cosas más valiosas que la confianza rota, y esa una de ellas.

Siguiendo a James hasta el dormitorio, Remus no tardó en ponerse el pijama, y sin importarle que tanto las cortinas de James como las de Peter estuvieran abiertas, se introdujo en la cama de Sirius y hechizó las de éste para insonorizarlas.

—¿Moony?

—Shhh.

—Pero-…

—Cállate, Sirius —dijo Remus con brusquedad, y en contraste abrazándose a él—. No te he perdonado aún, pero…

El resto de su oración quedó pendiendo sobre ambos como una guillotina, pero a pesar de traer consigo mayores significados para los cuales cualquier de los dos estuviera preparado para afrontar, no por ello se amedrentó Sirius, que en respuesta, abrazó a Remus de vuelta y murmuró un quedo ‘gracias’ desde lo más hondo de su alma.

Que aunque sólo un pequeño paso, aquello lo significó todo para ellos dos.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van por buen camino estos dos para la reconciliación, ¿eh?


	6. 6.- De Regulus y la huida de los hermanos Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 20-mar/SC: 03-abr.

**6.- De Regulus y la huida de los hermanos Black.**

 

Con el fin del curso aproximándose más rápido de lo que alguno de ellos se hubiera temido jamás, Remus también se vio obligado a aceptar más y más citas para corte de cabello, pues al parecer era imperante volver a casa con la cabellera en alto y no con las notas de clases, por lo que haciendo un hueco en su itinerario se las ingenió para hacer un par de cortes más al día y tratar así de mantener a su clientela contenta.

Aquello propició a que más noches que no se fuera a dormir con los dedos acalambrados de haber sostenido las tijeras por varias horas consecutivas, y que a cambio por su esfuerzo, Sirius le hiciera un masaje en cada falange con una poción preparada especialmente con la intención de reducir la hinchazón y las molestias, y que él mismo le aplicaba con movimientos cuidadosos, siempre partiendo de las yemas de los dedos hasta centrarse en la palma y aliviarle cualquier dolor.

La cercanía e intimidad que se vivía con aquellas atenciones sirvió para que las innumerables guardas que tenía Remus en su contra desde El Incidente fueran cayendo una por una a pasos de gigantes, pero no todas…

La verdad es que si bien iban retomando su amistad con mayor facilidad de la que se habían dado crédito en un inicio, era más bien en aquella otra faceta donde tenían problemas.

Ya que había sido Remus quien marcara pautas en lo que estaba o no permitido, Sirius se había mantenido quieto, aceptando con anhelo mal contenido lo que éste le ofreciera, pero sin iniciar él ningún tipo de contacto que no estuviera autorizado desde antes.

Remus quería, por supuesto, pero de nueva cuenta se encontraban en un extraño limbo donde Sirius y el resto de sus amigos llevaban una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, y ya que el verano se aproximaba y con ello la posibilidad de terminar sus pociones en la misma luna llena se disminuía al mínimo, se estaban jugando el todo por el todo con aquel mes de junio.

—Sólo dos días más —dijo James una noche tras consultar su calendario y suspirar satisfecho porque todavía seguían los tres con sus hojas intactas.

—Nunca pensé decirlo, pero muero porque ya sea luna llena —dijo Peter, antes de corregirse—. Lo siento, Remus.

—No hay por qué —replicó éste—. Creo que yo también me siento igual que ustedes, así que sería hipócrita si me enojo por ese comentario.

—Y si todo sale bien… —Comentó Sirius—. Puede que a partir de esta luna llena sea que empiece la cuenta regresiva a los días en que pases solo…

«Si tan solo…», pensó Remus con añoranza, y así se mantuvo hasta la hora de dormir, cuando la perspectiva de irse a retirar a su propia cama no le resultó tan alentadora. Por el rabillo del ojo espió al resto de sus amigos, y descubrió a James roncando con la boca entreabierta y a Peter a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo gracias a un libro que tenía apenas sostenido sobre su regazo. Sólo Sirius estaba despierto, y con ojos de pupilas dilatadas, le observaba con atención.

—Moony… —Le llamó con una invitación irresistible, imposible de pasar por alto.

De puntas, Remus pasó de su cama y se metió con Sirius a la suya, recibiendo al instante un brazo y una pierna posesivos sobre su costado.

—Hey…

—Hey…

Deteniéndose a milímetros del rostro de Sirius, Remus consideró con seriedad besarlo como tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero entonces recordó la hoja de mandrágora que éste había conseguido mantener en su boca durante el último mes, y optó por no arruinar sus oportunidades.

En su lugar lo besó en la punta de la nariz, y Sirius apretó los labios en señal de desilusión.

—Lo haría —murmuró Remus—, pero la hoja…

—Ah. Pensé que… Olvídalo.

—No, no es eso —dijo Remus, arrebujándose más contra Sirius—. En verdad quiero besarte, pero es como James dijo, sólo faltan dos días para la luna llena y sería de idiotas algún error a estas alturas…

Sirius suspiró. —Sí, tienes razón.

Al enredarse en un abrazo íntimo, a Remus no le pasó por alto el olor del cabello de Sirius, el cual nunca de los nuncas podría olerle mal, pero que en esos instantes le hizo saber que su amigo de nueva cuenta no le estaba dando el cuidado que usualmente le prodigaba.

—¿Te has bañado?

—Uhm… Sí, pero pasé de lavarme el cabello. Mis detenciones con McGonagall todavía no terminan, y últimamente llego demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada más que cepillarme los dientes y dormir. El resto puede esperar.

—Puedo lavarlo por ti. Es decir, gratis —dijo Remus—. Como cliente frecuente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Mejor hacerlo antes de la luna llena y que después tengas que esperar.

—Ok.

Y así pactaron lo que vendría a ser la tregua definitiva entre los dos.

 

Después de esa luna llena donde sus tres amigos consiguieron que los astros se alinearan a su favor para que la poción que los convertiría en animagos pasara a la siguiente fase, Remus se descubrió albergando pequeñas, casi ínfimas, dosis de esperanza respecto a lo que eso podría significar para él.

En primera, quizá no más transformaciones a solas, y con ello la posibilidad de que con compañía el lobo tuviera distracción mejor que lastimarse a sí mismo y dejarle a él las consecuencias para los días venideros. En segunda, la prueba irrefutable de que sus amigos eran brillantes como algunos profesores insistían en catalogarlos a pesar de su infinito número de detenciones y mala reputación como alumnos, pero también de que lo habían conseguido en aras de su bienestar, y la noción no fallaba para hacer sentir a Remus el roce de la buena fortuna. Y por último, en tercer aunque no por ello menos despreciable lugar… Sirius. Que como venía ocurriendo cada vez más, todo empezaba y terminaba con Sirius, y en ese caso no iba a ser diferente, puesto que Remus no podía dejar de fantasear al respecto, tratando de dilucidar la clase de animal en la que su amigo se transformaría.

Claro, era una curiosidad compartida entre los cuatro y tema recurrente una vez que la poción estuvo lista y continuaron con los pasos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía ni la menor idea acerca de cuáles eran sus características más destacadas como para inferir a partir de ellas la clase de forma animal que adoptarían. Un buen auxilio habría sido realizar el encantamiento Patronus, pero aquel era un hechizo que verían hasta quinto año, por lo que su única posibilidad de saber a ciencia cierta su forma animal estaba fuera de su alcance.

—James probablemente sea un topo —bromeó Sirius una tarde de sábado en la que los cuatro estaban disfrutando de los últimos días de la primavera bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol—. Eso si su terrible vista sin las gafas es señal de algo.

Indignado, James bufó al subirse las gafas por la nariz. —En ese caso, tu animal debe ser un erizo. Tanto cabello no puede ser normal, y seguro no es tan sedoso como quieres hacernos creer.

Remus, que  en esos momentos tenía la cabeza de Sirius en su regazo y le jugaba el cabello con absoluta adoración, rió entre dientes. —Oh, yo puedo testificar a su favor que así es. Y me atrevería a decir que quizá un caballo sería su forma animal. Uno con bellas crines.

—¿Y para mí? —Preguntó Peter, que estaba en ascuas por igual.

—Oh, Pete —dijo Sirius con pereza—. Contigo es fácil. Eres tan tímido y escurridizo que te puedo imaginar como una liebre, quizá una comadreja.

—Básicamente un animal de presa para lobo, ¿uh? —Señaló James lo obvio—. Esperemos que no sea el caso. Los lobos son animales de manada, y si queremos tener alguna oportunidad con él, al menos uno de nosotros debe ser un animal que se le equipare, ya sea en tamaño o fuerza.

—Esperemos lo mejor —murmuró Remus, que no quería hacerse ilusiones al respecto por si acaso se llevaba un doloroso chasco.

A fin de cuentas, cualesquiera que fueran sus formas, Remus nunca dejaría de estarles agradecido por al menos haberlo intentando, y con esa convicción en mente fue que llegaron a la última semana de su cuarto año en Hogwarts a tiempo para presentar sus exámenes finales y suspirar de alivio por no haber reprobado nada.

El único impedimento entre él y el descanso que creía haberse ganado con creces luego de un año bastante cargado de emociones fue por supuesto una agenda llena con alumnos de todas las cases y cursos pidiendo (¡implorando!) que les aceptara para un último corte de cabello.

Sirius fue quien propuso la mejor solución, no empezando con subastas por turnos como habían propuesto James y Peter porque la idea de favorecerlos por su dinero enfermaba a Remus, sino sorteando números y dejándolo todo en manos del azar.

Por supuesto, con excepciones entre las que se encontraron Lily y sus amigas, así como otras clientas de sus inicios que siempre habían sido fieles, y… Sirius.

El mismo Sirius que se dejó guiar ya tarde en la noche al baño para un lavado de cabello a pesar de que Remus se había pasado las últimas doce horas de su tiempo atendiendo cabezas ajenas.

—¿Estás seguro que no te importa? —Preguntó como por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, y Remus le dio un tirón de orejas para hacerlo callar.

—Si así fuera te lo haría de saber, ¿no? Además —dijo abriendo las llaves del agua para regular la temperatura—, fui yo quien lo propuso y no tú quien lo pidió, así que…

—Porque no puedes apartar tus manos de mí, ¿eh, Moony? —Le chanceó Sirius, sentándose en la tapa del retrete y dedicándole una sonrisa amplia.

Para cualquiera que los vieras, aquel par flirteaba, aunque para ellos dos era más bien un tanteo de terreno en donde las verdades se decían a medias, y el resto se encubrían con ligereza y supuesta indiferencia.

—Lo dice el que anoche me abrazaba como Grindylow…

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Olías delicioso…

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, pero no me pasé la noche olisqueándote el cuello.

—No, eso lo hiciste detrás de mi oreja…

—Oh.

Deteniéndose en un impasse en donde las confesiones se estaban adentrando en áreas inexploradas, Remus se limitó a pedirle a Sirius que inclinara la cabeza sobre la bañera, y éste así lo hizo, permitiéndole así lavarle el cabello que ese año le había crecido hasta poco más de los hombros y que era su orgullo, más que por su apariencia, por el síncope que estaba garantizado darle a su queridísima Madre una vez que ésta lo viera en la estación de King Cross.

—Puedes apostar que no serás el único que le provocará esa reacción —dijo Remus con los dedos hundidos en la melena de Sirius y masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Es que acaso no has visto a Regulus en los pasillos?

Sirius amagó levantar la cabeza, pero Remus se lo impidió porque entonces harían un desastre de agua y espuma. —¿A Reg? ¿Regulus mi hermano?

—¿Conoces a otro Regulus de una familia que tiene tendencia a ponerle nombres de estrellas a sus hijos? —Bromeó Remus—. Vamos, Sirius. No me dirás que no lo has notado, ¿o sí?

—Erm…

—Regulus no se ha cortado el cabello en todo el año, y ahora le llega por debajo de las orejas. Puedes apostar que es intencional, y que al bajar del tren no serás el único al que le echan la bronca por su peinado.

—Mmm —dijo Sirius, que por lo demás permaneció indiferente o al menos lo intentó.

A Remus sólo le quedó claro que entre los hermanos Black había un río profundo de afecto que los mantenía conectados incluso si desde casas enemigas como eran Gryffindor y Slytherin los dos se evitaban lo más posible y eludían la mirada del otro al cruzarse por los pasillos. El que Sirius se refiriera a él como Reg (incluso años atrás como Reggie) hablaba más que cualquier otro lenguaje, y Remus albergaba esperanzas de que aquel par pudiera en algún momento encontrarse en un punto neutro y hacer las paces.

Excepto que… Ni por un segundo se imaginó siquiera que ese momento llegaría al día siguiente cuando su primera cita del día resultó ser Regulus Black en persona esperando por él para un corte.

—Uh —trastabilló Remus antes de recomponerse—. Hola, Regulus.

—Hola, Lupin —dijo Regulus con una entonación tan similar a la de Sirius que si éste cerraba los ojos bien podría confundir a los hermanos Black entre sí—. Vengo por un corte.

—Sí, claro. Siéntate aquí —le indicó Remus su silla de trabajo, y ya que Regulus había pasado de una lavada previa puesto que él mismo parecía haberse duchado menos de una hora atrás, procedió entonces a inspeccionarle de todos ángulos para decidir cómo proceder—. ¿Algún estilo en particular?

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca —respondió Regulus casi con aburrimiento—. Sólo mantén el largo lo más posible.

—Ok —dijo Remus, que como preparación al corte primero hundió los dedos en la abundante cabellera negra tan similar a la de Sirius, y descubrió así que en efecto, al tacto era similar.

Remus se vio tentado de hundir el rostro en la coronilla de Regulus para comprobar si los dos tenían la misma inclinación por los champuses de fragancia a bosque, con toques de pino y moras, pero el temor a recibir una maldición por su falta de profesionalismo le puso un freno. En su lugar le pasó los dedos por el cabello en movimientos largos para cerciorarse de su caída y posibles remolinos, y hacerse así una idea de la clase de corte que le vendría bien.

Regulus no se opuso a la peculiaridad de su estilo, y en cambio Remus apreció cómo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba manipular sin oponer resistencia. Suponía él, era el mismo caso que con Sirius, donde éste estaba hambriento de afecto y contacto humano, e incluso si era durante un servicio de corte de cabello, iban a hacer lo más de ese momento.

Dejando ir a Regulus, Remus sacó las tijeras de su estuche y las hizo sonar antes de acercarse a él. Por inercia, Regulus se estremeció, pero no supo mantener la calma mientras Remus cortaba aquí y allá y ponía el mejor de sus empeños por conseguir un cliente satisfecho.

Remus creyó incluso que aquella sería una sesión en silencio donde no tendrían interrupción alguna, pues era domingo cerca de las siete de la mañana, pero Regulus le demostró lo contrario abriendo primero la boca luego de diez minutos de mutismo.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hermano, Lupin? —Preguntó Regulus sin hesitar, y Remus por poco le cortó un mechón de cabello que arruinaría el corte.

—Uhhh…

—No es necesario que me respondas con palabras, tu reacción lo dice todo —dijo Regulus, que continuaba impertérrito como si ya tuviera para sí la respuesta y la confirmación no fuera tan importante—. Por supuesto, he venido aquí a cerciorarme, pero no es lo único.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Entonces…?

—Severus Snape cuenta unas historias interesantes de ti, ¿sabes? Nada más que rumores, claro está, y bastantes insinuaciones, pero no hay que ser muy listo para unir las piezas del rompecabezas que eres.

—Regulus…

—No lo diré en voz alta, pero ambos sabemos a qué clase de criatura hace alusión ese bastardo grasiento, ¿correcto?

El escuchar a Regulus hablar con tanta ligereza de su licantropía y en esos términos de un compañero de casa mayor a él puso en alerta a Remus, quien se quedó paralizado con un mechón de cabello en el aire y las tijeras paralizadas entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente, Regulus? —Le retó a ser sincero, y éste no le decepcionó.

—Quiero… —Regulus se humedeció los labios—. Quiero que me ayudes, Lupin.

—Remus.

—¿Uh?

—Si vas a pedir mi ayuda, al menos debes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Bien. —Una pausa—. Remus. ¿Contento ya?

—No hasta que termine tu corte y nos sentemos a hablar como es debido —respondió Remus, que tenía la impresión de estar a punto de enfrentarse a algo grande, masivo en verdad, pero que no fue ni por asomo una aproximación de lo que resultó ser en realidad.

Según comprobaría él apenas una hora después, no sería ayuda lo que prestaría, sino un auxilio desesperado en donde Regulus, tanto como Sirius, se iban a jugar el todo por el todo.

Y por una vez, la suerte (aunque trucada) estaría de mano de los invencibles hermanos Black.

 

La ayuda que Regulus le pidió a Remus consistió en nada más y nada menos que salvar la vida de Sirius.

Que dicho con la mirada impávido que éste demostró a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, con cabello recién cortado y sus ojos grises idénticos a los de Sirius fijos en los de Remus, resultaba difícil de creer cuando de por medio había un muro gélido que impedía la cercanía.

Remus parpadeó. —Espera… Deja ver si he entendido… La vida de Sirius corre peligro.

—Correcto.

—¿Y es su propia madre la que va a atentar contra él?

—Madre y Padre, sí —confirmó Regulus, que con una taza de té traída expresamente desde las cocinas, se mantenía firme como una estatua. O al menos lo intentaba, porque Remus apreció en sus dedos el temblor característico no de quien miente, sino de quien se encuentra aterrorizado.

—Cuesta creerlo…

—No si conocieras a nuestra familia —dijo Regulus con tono bajo y sibilante—. Sirius te lo confirmaría, pero eso implicaría darme la razón y eso no va a ocurrir hoy. Ni nunca.

—Regulus, uhm, aunque no dudo de tus buenas intenciones con esto… ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?

—Impedir que él regrese a casa este verano. O los siguientes.

—Ok.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Es eso.

Remus suspiró. —Mira, no se trata de si yo te creo o no, pero… Debes de admitir que todo esto es demasiado extraño, por falto de una palabra mejor. En los años que tienen tú y Sirius de asistir a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, son pocas las veces que los he visto interactuar y casi siempre…

—Seh —concedió Regulus—, somos peor que perros y gatos.

—En todo caso, ¿no podrías habérselo dicho tú mismo? Incluso para Sirius, un atentado de muerte no le pasaría tan desapercibido sin importar de quién viniera.

—Tú no lo conoces… ¿O debería de decir que lo conoces mejor que yo y te estás engañando? Sirius no aceptaría la verdad por el simple hecho de venir de mi parte. —Remus permaneció callado, pues aquella afirmación era tan cierta como que el sol salía cada mañana por el este—. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a convencerlo de no volver a casa. Sé que es gran amigo de Potter y su familia, que incluso lo llama su hermano... Y que tal vez podría quedarse con ellos mientras finaliza su educación…

Remus tuvo una contracción en la esquina de la boca, pues con toda seguridad el augurio de Regulus era correcto, y los Potter estarían más que encantados de recibir a Sirius en su hogar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero no era ese el asunto.

—Mira —insistió Regulus, bajando su taza e inclinándose hacia Remus—, necesito en verdad de tu ayuda. Al menos para convencer a Sirius de que hable conmigo. Seguro que a ti te escucha.

—También pudiste haber ido con James. Él es su mejor amigo.

—Ya, pero… —Regulus le barrió con la mirada—. Potter no es la persona en la que Sirius más confiaría. Es tan obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que ustedes dos… Uhm, bueno… Me ahorraré los detalles.

Remus deseó poder replicar que no era cierto, que Regulus se estaba haciendo una idea errónea acerca de la relación que mantenía con Sirius, pero dado que eso sería mentir hasta cierto grado, optó por callar al respecto y mejor emplear una táctica diferente.

—¿Sólo hablar?

—Sólo eso —confirmó Regulus.

—Bien —dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie—. Iré por él, y por tu bien más vale que no te escurras como una serpiente.

Regulus alzó el mentón. —Jamás. No sólo los leones tienen valor en el campo de batalla.

Si iba o no a ser sincero al respecto, Remus le dio el beneficio de la duda mientras subía al dormitorio y se acercaba a la cama de Sirius, donde éste todavía dormía, y a juzgar por los ronquidos que emanaban de su boca, lo hacía de manera profunda.

—Sirius —le llamó en voz baja—. Despierta, Sirius.

—¿Moony? —Musitó éste.

—Te necesito abajo, Sirius.

—¿Abajo dónde? Mmm… —Sirius se arrebujó más contra las mantas—. ¿De qué hablas, Moony?

—Alguien espera por ti —dijo Remus, que para despertar su interés agregó el último nombre que seguramente éste esperaba escuchar—. Es Regulus, y tiene qué hablar contigo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos. —Debes estar ebrio, Moony.

—No, Sirius —insistió Remus, tirando de sus mantas y revelando que Sirius se había ido a dormir la noche anterior sólo en ropa interior—. Baja, por favor.

—Y una mierda bajo —gruñó Sirius, que había pasado de amodorrado a demostrar la irritación de verse despojado de su sueño, pero también de que el causante fuera su hermano pequeño.

—¿Quieres obligarme a hacer a Regulus subir? Porque sabes que lo haría.

La amenaza obtuvo el efecto esperado, pues Sirius se giró hacia Remus con los dos ojos abiertos. —Tienes que estar de broma…

—No —denegó Remus—, y en verdad es importante que hables con él.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Gruñó James desde su cama, mal enfocando la vista para discernir de quién se trataba, pues sin sus gafas era poco más que sombras mal dibujadas lo que veía.

—No vas a creerlo, James —respondió Sirius con sorna—. Remus me está jugando una broma pesada que-…

—¡Bien! —Resopló Remus—. Tú lo has querido así.

Dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la puerta, Remus salió unos instantes y llamó a Regulus por su nombre, indicándole subir. Si Sirius o James esperaban en su lugar recibir otra visita y que después Remus saltara sobre ellos anunciando que era su manera de jugarles una broma pesada, se llevaron un chasco cuando bajo el dintel de la puerta apareció ningún otro más que Regulus Black.

—¡Por las bolas de Merlín! —Siseó James, que se había colocado sus gafas y fue el primero en verlo.

—Regulus —dijo Sirius.

—Sirius —respondió Regulus a su vez.

—Encantadora reunión familiar, chicos —rezongó Peter desde su cama—, pero podrían tenerla en otro sitio. Aquí habemos personas que queremos dormir, y que consideramos las horas tempranas del domingo como sagradas.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco, y dedicándole después una mirada conflictuada a Sirius, optó por desaparecer de su vista.

—Tan sólo baja —pidió Remus, que se le unió en la sala común.

Sirius se demoró menos de un minuto en bajar, lo suficiente para encontrar la ropa que vestía la noche anterior, y con él bajó James, que intrigado por aquella situación y la relación que guardaba con Remus, no quería perderse palabra alguna.

Pasando a ocupar dos sofás puestos cara a cara en una esquina de la sala común, por un lado quedaron Remus y Regulus, y por el otro James y Sirius, los dos hermanos y sus mediadores enfrentados  sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Bonito cabello —dijo Sirius como frase de apertura, reconociendo en el peinado de Regulus el toque de Remus—, pero deberías saber que nuestros padres no lo aprobarán. Madre en especial.

Regulus encogió los hombros. —¿Y? Qué más da.

—Vaya, vaya… El pequeño Regulus por fin demuestra espina al rebelársele a mami y papi. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Afirmarás durante la cena que los sangre mestiza son gente aceptable? ¿O es que temes causarles un disgusto de verdad?

Regulus apretó los labios. —Siri…

El rostro de Sirius se contrajo. —No me llames así.

—¿Por qué no? Hasta hace poco yo era Reg para ti, y antes de eso Reggie…

—¡Cállate! —Enfureció Sirius—. Di lo que tenías que decir y lárgate de una vez por todas.

Regulus tragó saliva. —Bien. Morirás la noche que regresemos de Hogwarts. Al menos esos son los planes de nuestros padres. Madre ha comprado un veneno potente en el Knockturn Alley que planea colocar en tu comida. Será rápido, pero no indoloro, así que seguro debe estar furiosa por una de tantas infracciones que has cometido en su contra.

La impasividad con la que dio a conocer las malas noticias que traía consigo trajo el efecto esperado: La mandíbula desencajada y ojos grandes y abiertos con terror. El error consistió en provocarle esa reacción a James, y a no Sirius, quien se cruzó de brazos con aspecto casi aburrido.

—Ajá, no será la primera vez que lo intenta. Al menos deliberadamente… Todavía sostengo que esa sopa de setas venenosas hace dos veranos no pudo haber sido un accidente de Kreacher como ella insistió en hacernos creer.

—Hablo en serio aquí —dijo Regulus, que ajeno a la tendencia de Sirius por utilizar esa frase y su nombre como términos indistintos, arqueó una ceja cuando James codeó a su hermano antes de que éste pudiera lanzar una broma tonta para el momento y el lugar.

—Bien, supongamos por un momento que dices la verdad y que esta vez Madre está decidida a deshacerse de su no tan querido primogénito. Genial. ¿Pero qué papel juegas tú en decírmelo? No hay beneficios para ti en ello, salvo perder la oportunidad de heredarlo todo porque yo estoy de por medio, Reg —dijo Sirius sin cortarse un ápice.

Regulus parpadeó. —¿Qué te hace creer que quiero heredarlo todo?

Su respuesta desestabilizó a Sirius, que aspiró hondo antes de hablar. —Empecemos desde el inicio. ¿Cómo es que te has enterado?

—Kreacher me lo contó. Fue él quien acudió a comprar el veneno.

—¿Quién es-…? —Susurró Remus.

—El elfo doméstico —respondió Sirius sin detenerse en nimiedades—. Él y Regulus tienen un vínculo especial. Kreacher siempre sintió debilidad por él.

—Porque lo trataba bien —se justificó éste con apuro, pues ser un sangre pura y ser decente con los elfos domésticos no eran acciones que fueran de la mano—. Tienes que creerme, Sirius. Tu vida pende de un hilo, y si vuelves a casa todo terminará antes de lo que esperas.

—Así ha sido en cada una de las vacaciones que he vuelto a casa desde que ‘arruiné el honor familiar’ —enfatizó Sirius con comillas en el aire— y ‘manché la reputación Black’ al ser elegido para Gryffindor. No veo por qué deba importarte esta vez.

—¡Porque en esta ocasión van en serio! —Explotó Regulus, alzando la voz pero manteniendo sus expresiones faciales idénticas a las de una estatua—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente terco? ¡Si te lo cuento es por tu bien, porque yo no-…! —Regulus enrojeció, y desvió el rostro para que nadie lo viera—. Yo no puedo-… Yo no quiero que mueras, Siri… No quiero cargar con eso.

Sirius permaneció callado, en tanto que Remus y James compartieron una mirada en donde se cuestionaban su presencia ahí y si no sería mejor retirarse para darle a los hermanos Black un momento a solas para resolver sus diferencias, pero entonces Sirius abrió la boca y habló.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces demuéstralo. ¿Realmente estás preocupado por mí y me llamas Siri como cuando éramos pequeño, antes de que Madre y Padre te hubieran inculcado todas esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre y cómo ser un Black era más que un privilegio, casi todo un honor?

—Yo en verdad jamás creí eso —murmuró Regulus, eludiendo sus ojos—, pero a diferencia de ti, aprendí desde muy pronto a evitar los castigos y a complicarme la vida. ¿Qué ganaba con ello, uh? Acabar exiliado como Andrómeda nunca estuvo entre mis planes de vida…

Remus escuchó con atención el nombre, pues era uno que él y el resto de los Merodeadores conocían a la perfección. Andrómeda era prima de Sirius, o lo había sido oficialmente hasta que decidió rechazar su matrimonio concertado con otro mago de sangre limpia (asquerosamente emparentado con los Black casi en grado directo) y se había fugado para casarse con un mago de padres muggles. Por las historias que Sirius contaba de ella y que todavía mantenían correspondencia, Remus estaba al tanto de que a su amigo le importaba un knut la opinión de su familia al respecto, y al parecer Andrómeda era de la misma opinión, pues tenía una pequeña hija y era feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

—A veces es mejor sufrir de pie que vivir arrodillado, Reggie —dijo Sirius, enfatizando el uso del viejo apodo que alguna vez había utilizado con él—. Lo sabrías si en verdad tuvieras valor, pero claro, eres una serpiente más y sólo te codeas con los de tu especie.

Como abofeteado, Regulus giró el rostro con brusquedad y se enfrentó a Sirius. —¡No eres quien para decirme eso!

—¡Soy tu hermano mayor, ese soy!

—¿Y es por eso que te paseas por el castillo negando ser un Black y contándole a cualquiera que James Potter es tu hermano de otra madre, uh?

Sirius aspiró hondo, y las aletas de su nariz se contrajeron. —Fuiste tú quien me dio la espalda primero. ¿Recuerdas aquellas primeras vacaciones de Navidad después de que volví a Hogwarts? Apenas me dirigiste la mirada, y a partir de entonces jamás volviste a contestar mis cartas.

—Madre me lo prohibió —admitió Regulus con un extraño temblor en el labio inferior—. Me hizo saber que eras un caso perdido, y que si quería ser alguien en la vida más me valía evitar tu compañía.

—Reg…

—¡¿Qué más podía hacer?! —Estalló Regulus—. Apenas tenía diez años, pero tú ya te habías alejado demasiado de mí, estabas fuera de mi alcance, y a diferencia de ti…

—¿Qué, Reg?

—Yo no tengo a dónde más ir —dijo éste, rompiendo a llorar como un colegial. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, Regulus derrumbó sus últimas barreras y se liberó—. Al menos tu puedes alejarte del apellido Black y empezar de nuevo, ¿pero qué hay de mí, eh, qué hay de mí?

—Te vienes conmigo y ya está —dijo Sirius, que apasionado como era su naturaleza, cerró la distancia entre ambos al ponerse de rodillas frente a Regulus y lo tocó por primera vez en años—. Si en verdad no puedo volver a casa, entonces no me iré sin ti.

—Yo no puedo marcharme así como así…

—¿Entonces todo es un truco de tu parte para quedarte con la herencia? Sin el primogénito estorbándote ahí… Supongo que en tu moral retorcida es menos terrible exiliarme que envenenarme-…

—Oh, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan idiota? —Le replicó Regulus, descubriéndose el rostro bañado en llanto—. ¡Al demonio con su dinero, con su apellido, y con lo que represente!

—Entonces ven conmigo —insistió Sirius—. Si eres honesto, lo harás; si no, es que mientes y entonces volveré a casa.

—En verdad eres un estúpido redomado…

—Puede ser, pero… No me iré de Grimmauld Place si no es contigo, Reggie. Si en verdad haces esto porque quieres salvar mi vida, entonces no me iré sin salvar la tuya. Es lo justo.

Regulus se sorbió la nariz. —Idiota, eres un completo idiota, Siri…

—Puede ser —asintió éste con absoluta seriedad—, pero es lo que me hace Gryffindor. Y también una persona decente. Tú decides.

Y con el reloj marcando tic-tac sobre sus cabezas para el fin de curso, Regulus asintió una vez.

 

—No vendrá conmigo —murmuró Sirius en las primeras horas de la mañana que estaban destinados a dejar Hogwarts y volver a sus hogares. Abrazado a Remus y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, se volvió a repetir—. Regulus no vendrá conmigo.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo Remus—. Todavía es pronto para saberlo con certeza.

—Pero lo conozco… Siempre fue temeroso, la valentía nunca fue su fuerte. Por algo acabó en Slytherin, ¿no?

—¿Y qué con eso? También las serpientes saben huir cuando el peligro es inminente. Si te ayudó a escapar, sabrá entender que quedarse es un suicidio.

Sirius resopló. —No lo permitiría. Antes que dejar a Regulus en casa con nuestros padres yo también les acompañaría…

—Sirius…

—Él mismo lo dijo, ¿correcto? Que intentarían envenenarme, así que basta con ser cuidadoso. Ya antes sobreviví de sobras de la cocina y viviendo aislado en mi habitación, así que…

—Oh, Sirius —le abrazó Remus con más fuerza, pues odiaba cuando éste se refería a su miserable vida dentro de la casa Black como si el desprecio de padres a hijos fuera moneda corriente sólo porque no hubiera cumplido con sus expectativas de estar obsesionado con el estatus de sangre como lo hacían ellos.

—Tan sólo quiero que Reggie tenga las mismas oportunidades que yo… —Admitió Sirius en voz baja—. Los Potter me enseñaron un mundo nuevo, y quiero compartirlo con él… Enseñarle que se puede vivir fuera del reducido mundo repleto de prejuicios y odio que nuestros padres nos inculcaron a creer de pequeños.

Pero claro, incluso tras esas palabras, la decisión dependería por completo de Regulus, quien desde su partida de la sala común de Gryffindor había estado ausente en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas y no se había presentado ante ninguno otro de los Merodeadores. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y aunque con todo probabilidad sólo los evitaba, no por ello Sirius se había dolido menos por el rechazo implícito de aquel que siempre había sido su hermano a pesar de los altos y bajos de su relación.

—Ten fe, Sirius —sugirió Remus, quien por su parte no iba a seguir su mismo consejo.

Fue así como apenas se aseguró de que Sirius estuviera profundamente dormido que Remus se escabulló fuera de la cama cuando apenas el movimiento en el castillo estaba por empezar, y con determinación encaminó sus pisadas fuera de la torre y en dirección a las mazmorras, emprendiendo así su propio camino a la oscuridad.

En la entrada de Slytherin no había nadie, y Remus tuvo que esperar casi media hora antes de que unas chicas de segundo curso salieran y él tuviera oportunidad de mostrar su insignia de prefecto y pedirles con voz amable pero autoritaria que buscaran por él al chico Black.

Regulus se demoró lo suyo en salir, pero al hacerlo denotó su fastidio de encontrarse con Remus ahí.

—¿Qué quieres, Lupin? —Inquirió en voz alta y con fastidio patente en su voz, pero Remus vio más allá de su fachada, donde sus ojos grises se movían aterrorizados y trataban de mirar por encima de su hombro a algunos otros alumnos que estaban atentos a su conversación.

—Sígueme. La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo —mintió Remus con facilidad, y alejarlos a ambos de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin facilitó que la tensión patente en el rostro de Regulus se difuminara un poco.

Guiándolos a ambos a la superficie del castillo, Remus propuso salir a los jardines, y fue así como acabaron sentados al exterior, en una banca de piedra y recibiendo la luz del sol directo en el rostro. A Remus no le pasó por alto el color poco saludable que tenía Regulus, y que era similar al de Sirius cuando éste volvía cada verano de su casa.

«Tal vez sólo les hace falta un bronceado como es debido», pensó Remus para sí como observación, y al instante experimentó con un ramalazo el mismo deseo que seguro le era conocido a Sirius, donde sacar a Regulus de aquella lúgubre casa Black era una tarea imperante, casi una emergencia.

—Si has venido a convencerme de que mi mejor opción es marcharme con Sirius-…

—¿A qué más si no? —Le interrumpió Remus, que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con aquellos formulismos Black para obtener lo que quería—. Vamos, Reg, tú también tienes la opción de no volver.

—No me llames así —refutó Regulus, alzando la nariz con altivez.

—Así es como te llama Sirius —dijo Remus con sencillez—, y si aceptas unirte a él… Serás parte del grupo. No lo haré más si te molesta, pero al menos tómalo en consideración.

Regulus no dijo nada, y en cambio desvió el rostro. —Todo es siempre tan sencillo para ustedes los Gryffindor… Siempre embistiendo cabeza primero sin pensar en las consecuencias…

—Ya, pero… —Remus le tocó tentativo el brazo—. Todo está planeado. Sirius hizo los arreglos.

—¿Uh?

—Los Potter han aceptado darles un espacio en casa y encargarse de su educación en Hogwarts. James ha sido quien lo sugirió porque Sirius tenía planes de huir lejos de Londres y vivir en una maleta, pero al menos puedes estar seguro de que si tu respuesta hubiera sido acompañarle, él habría adoptado el papel de hermano mayor para protegerte.

—Condenado idiota —siseó Regulus, la voz gruesa por varias emociones—. Estúpido Siri…

—Con toda probabilidad, pero tiene la mejor de las intenciones —dijo Remus, que consideró suficiente de su intervención y se puso en pie—. Sin importar qué decisión tomes, Reg, recuerda siempre que tienes un hermano mayor que piensa en ti.

Y retirándose para darle espacio y tiempo para pensarse bien qué iba a hacer a continuación, Remus lo dejó a solas.

 

El frenesí de la mañana estaba en su punto álgido cuando Remus volvió a la torre de Gryffindor y mintió diciendo que había salido a un corto paseo por los alrededores. Sirius no le creyó, por supuesto, pero fingió hacerlo, y mejor así con todo lo que habían dejado para empacar de último momento y que de repente no parecía caber en sus baúles.

Con prisas al empacar las pociones que los convertirían en animagos como último ítem de su equipaje, los cuatro Merodeadores cumplieron con el tedioso proceso de emprender la marcha a Hogsmeade y de ahí subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Otro año más que se termina —dijo Peter una vez estuvieron los cuatro en un vagón y lanzando miradas al pasillo por si acaso una cabeza de oscuro y sedoso cabello negro aparecía por ahí.

Con un ánimo que se fue deteriorando conforme cruzaban infinitos campos verdes y se adentraban más y más en Inglaterra, Sirius pasó de jugar ajedrez con sus amigos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana con los ojos grises igual de nubosos que si dentro tuviera una tormenta a punto de estallar.

A su llegada a la estación de King’s Cross, Sirius fue el primero en bajar con su equipaje detrás de él golpeteándole los talones con cada paso pero al parecer sin que le importara.

—Ese idiota, un día de estos va a conseguir que lo maten por su temeridad —rezongó James, bajando con prisa su equipaje de las rejillas superiores para ir a unírsele.

Remus hizo lo mismo, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos que querían bajar y reunirse con sus familias, y entre la muchedumbre y la confusión de no ver a su amigo, pronto experimentó ansiedad.

—James —se dirigió Remus a su amigo con expresión de pánico—. Cuida mi baúl.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Remus-…! ¡Hey! —Le llamó pero sin éxito, pues éste abandonó sus pertenencias y a base de codazos consiguió bajar del tren.

Remus creyó que dar con el paradero de Sirius sería labor imposible pero no fue el caso. A su izquierda, a escasos metros de distancia, se encontraban los cuatro miembros de la familia Black enzarzados en un momento de gran tensión.

—¡… con el cabello así! —Decía Walburga Black, la voz ligeramente elevada pero no tanto como para atraer la atención de nadie que no les rodeara—. Creí que sabrías mejor que hacerme enojar, Regulus.

—Déjalo, Madre —intervino Sirius, que se interpuso entre su progenitora y hermano.

—Esos no son modos de hablarle a tu madre, jovencito. Espero entiendas el castigo que te espera una vez que estemos de vuelta en casa —fue la advertencia de Orion Black, que a diferencia de su esposa era más bien conocido por su mano férrea y falta de prudencia para blandir la varita si consideraba que un duelo era la opción honorable a recurrir.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que Remus pudiera intervenir.

En un momento estaban en el ojo del huracán, y al siguiente a mitad de la tormenta.

—Espera a volver a casa… Por fin tendrás lo que mereces —dijo Walburga con el mismo veneno impregnado en su voz con el que pretendía matar a Sirius, y algo dentro de Regulus se rompió definitivamente.

Ya fuera la esperanza de soportar más de su familia, el molde en el que desde nacer le había sido impuesto, o el ya no poder tolerar ni un segundo más de eso… Cualquiera que fuera la razón, había tenido suficiente.

Dando un paso al frente y plantándose entre Sirius y Walburga, Regulus le desafió. —Madre, debes saber que no siempre tendrás lo que quieres, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones…

Walburga entrecerró los ojos, el reconocimiento de haber sido descubierta en su propia maldad manifestándose con dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas que difícilmente podrían considerarse como rubor. Más bien como rabia duramente contenida.

—He tenido suficiente de esto —dijo Sirius—. _Hemos_ tenido suficiente. Y _nos_ marchamos.

Orion se acercó con el rostro contraído. —Regulus, espero una explicación plausible de esto.

—Adiós, Madre. Adiós, Padre —musitó Regulus, que tomó a Sirius por la manga de su chaqueta igual que hacía cuando era pequeño y necesitaba de una guía, y dando media vuelta se marchó con él.

La escena, que se desenvolvió ante sí sin necesidad de su intervención, le partió el corazón a Remus en dos.

 

Con una naturalidad que rayó en el pasmo, una vez que James pudo lidiar con su equipaje y se les unió, fue él quien presentó a Regulus con sus padres y estos a cambio le dieron la bienvenida en su hogar por el tiempo que éste, igual que Sirius, así lo requirieran.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme en su hogar —dijo Regulus a cambio, manteniendo su máscara de fría cortesía para la que había sido entrenado a llevar desde la más tierna infancia, pero igual que ocurría desde entonces, sus dedos que todavía sujetaban la chaqueta de Sirius temblaban sin control—. Espero no ser ninguna molestia, yo o mi hermano —agregó por si acaso.

—Oh, Sirius es uno más de la familia —dijo Euphemia Potter con una sonrisa fácil—, y pronto tú también te sentirás como el resto del grupo.

Con un pesar que iba más allá de lo que creía soportar, Remus se despidió de sus amigos para unirse a sus padres, y mientras se marchaba con estos no dejó de mirar por encima de su hombro al grupo que cada vez se iba confundiendo más con la multitud y que no tardó en desaparecer.

—Ese debe ser el hermano de Sirius, ¿verdad? —Corroboró su madre con él, y Remus asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Menor por cuántos años? —Preguntó su padre.

—Casi dos años, su cumpleaños es a finales de julio si mal no recuerdo, así que sólo un curso atrás de nosotros.

—Era guapo —agregó Hope Lupin—. No al mismo estilo en que Sirius lo es, pero…

Remus ya no contestó nada, que ya fuera por inquietud o nervios, había sentido aquel desenlace de lo más anodino, y no había querido marcharse con sus padres todavía.

Sin embargo, apenas volver a casa descubrieron parada en la ventana de la cocina una hermosa lechuza de plumas jaspeadas que traía consigo una misiva de parte de los padres de James y dirigida con toda formalidad ‘Al señor y señora Lupin’.

Remus ya había esperado que James insistiera en invitarlos a él y a Peter a pasar algunas semanas en casa de los Potter como era costumbre cada verano, pero ni por asomo se había imaginado que no le daría ni tiempo de desempacar su baúl antes de requerir su presencia.

—Siempre es agradable ver los buenos amigos que has hecho en Hogwarts, hijo —dijo Lyall al terminar de leer la carta y doblarla a la mitad.

—Los mejores —afirmó Remus sin vergüenza.

—Te invitan a pasar con ellos el fin de semana. Y después es a tu elección. ¿Qué es eso de ‘un proyecto para tu pequeño problema peludo’? —Preguntó Hope tras quitarle a su esposo la carta de los dedos y repasar las palabras exactas que venían escritas ahí.

—Uhm…

Con las prisas por el asunto de Regulus y la tensión vivida en la estación de King’s Cross, Remus ya había olvidado que sus amigos traían entre su equipaje la poción para convertirse en animagos, y que ahora sólo esperaban las condiciones climáticas para llevar a cabo la última fase.

—¿Es alguna clase de juego entre ustedes? —Preguntó Lyall.

—Algo así —ofreció Remus una mentira a medias—. Es algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando, erm, una especie de proyecto, y si todo sale bien, estará finalizada antes de este verano.

—Bien, en ese caso… —Lyall miró a su esposa y compartió con ella un asentimiento—. Puedes ir, pero…

—Lo sé, no olvidaré mis modales —asintió Remus, consciente de sus responsabilidades—, y ayudaré en lo que pueda dar ser un invitado ejemplar.

—Muy bien —concedió Hope—. Así que mientras el fin de semana llega, ¿por qué no subes y desempacas tu equipaje? Aún faltan días para el viernes.

Con un resoplido de desánimo, Remus subió con su equipaje a rastras a su dormitorio, y dejándose caer de cara sobre su vieja cama que ahora le resultaba más ajena que la que había dejado en Hogwarts, hizo nota mental de los días, horas y minutos que faltaban para el viernes, cuando por fin pudiera reunirse con sus amigos. También con Sirius.

Y sin más, la perspectiva de esperar para verlo se volvió tortuosa, pero también cargada de anhelo.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, drama con los hermanos Black, porque no podía faltar, ¿eh? ;D


	7. 7.- De vacaciones con los Potter y expectación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 27-mar/SC: 10-abr.

**7.- De vacaciones con los Potter y expectación.**

 

El viernes a las siete en punto de la mañana aparecieron James y Sirius montados en sus escobas y listos para llevar a Remus con ellos a la casa de los Potter.

—¿Y Regulus? —Preguntó Remus con timidez cuando la falta más esencial de su grupo se hizo notar.

—Oh —James puso los ojos en blanco—, ya sabes, actuando como el hijo predilecto de mamá y ayudándole a preparar el desayuno. Lo usual.

—No en nuestra vieja familia —señaló Sirius lo obvio, desmontando de su escoba al introducirse por la ventana al dormitorio de Remus y con prisas ayudándole a conectar su baúl a la escoba que él llevaba y disfrazándola con un sencillo hechizo ilusionador.

—Esperen —dijo Remus—, antes tengo que despedirme de mis padres.

—No olvides cambiarte el pijama —dijo James con una risita—. Aunque debo admitir que te lucen bien esos dibujos de snitches.

—Más vale que no pienses perseguirlas, Potter —le codeó Sirius.

Remus en cambio los dejó para que bromearan entre sí mientras acudía al dormitorio de sus padres y se despedía de ambos prometiendo estar el lunes de vuelta.

A su regreso al dormitorio, Sirius y James ya estaban de vuelta en sus escobas y tenían consigo la de él, así que Remus no se demoró más que un par de minutos en elegir unos jeans del montón de ropa limpia y una camiseta de un discreto tono azul cielo que alguna vez Sirius le hubiera elogiado por lo bien que lucía.

—¿Listo, Moony? —Inquirió Sirius cuando éste terminó de anudarse los zapatos y se posicionó sobre su escoba, listo para partir.

—Tanto como es posible —respondió, y en un acto de espontaneidad que le resultó refrescante, chasqueó su lengua y se lanzó volando.

Detrás de él, James gritó por una competencia en tanto que Sirius se limitó a lanzar apuestas a favor de Remus y recordarles que él llevaba su equipaje, así que iría más despacio.

En suma, un viaje hacia la casa Potter que estuvo aderezado con bromas, risas, y el compañerismo que ya los unía, y que estaba a punto de convertirse en una hermandad honoraria.

O en el caso de Remus y Sirius, una relación romántica como era debido.

 

En casa de los Potter, en efecto, estaba Regulus en la cocina con Euphemia Potter y ayudándole a preparar el desayuno de todos los que estaban en casa.

—Oh, Remus —le saludó la mamá de James apenas entrar a la cocina, e incluso con el delantal y la espátula en la mano, le dio un abrazo afectuoso—. ¿Cómo fue el viaje? Les dije a esos dos que utilizaran la Red Floo, pero ya los conoces. Cualquier excusa para montar en sus escobas es buena.

—No hay problema, fue un viaje sin contratiempos —respondió Remus antes de dirigirse a la otra persona de la habitación—. Hola, Regulus.

—Hola, Remus —respondió éste, que a pesar del uso de su nombre, exudaba formalidad.

—¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así? —Preguntó Sirius, que venía entrando con James a la cocina luego de haber dejado las escobas en el trastero y hechizado el equipaje de Remus para que subiera a su habitación.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera —respondió Remus en su lugar.

Sirius pareció tener que conformarse con esa explicación, aunque a Remus no le pasó por alto los murmullos de queja, así como tampoco las risitas de James, la sonrisa de Euphemia, y de Regulus un suspiro cargado de molestia, cada uno con su propia reacción a algo tan simple como llamarlo por su nombre.

El desayuno de esa mañana consistió en tortitas con nata, fruta y copos de avena, que en sabor podían competir fácilmente con las delicias que se preparaban en Hogwarts.

Fleamont Potter también se les unió, y fue ahí donde Remus echó de falta la presencia de Peter, quien se les uniría más tarde porque en su familia acudían la iglesia y antes tenía que atender los asuntos del espíritu para después reunírseles a sus amigos.

A Remus no le pasó por alto que Sirius y Regulus estuvieran sentados lado a lado, así como tampoco que entre los dos apenas hubiera charla, salvo por el ocasional “Pásame la miel, Reg” y “Aquí tienes las servilletas, Sirius” que rompían la monotonía, pero que como interacciones eran casi dolorosas de explicar.

Luego de empatar en su carrera con la escoba y llegar antes que Sirius a casa de los Potter, James le había explicado a Remus que la relación entre los dos hermanos era cordial, casi rigurosamente cordial, y aunque la primera noche hospedándose con ellos habían tenido una discusión a gritos donde viejas rencillas del pasado habían salido a la luz, a partir de entonces habían hecho una tregua mientras examinaban su futuro a mediano plazo y tomaban una decisión.

De parte de sus padres había llegado un mensaje plagado de amenazas veladas en donde se acusaba a Sirius de ser la peor influencia que Regulus hubiera tenido al crecer y se les ordenaba volver a Grimmauld Place con la mayor de las prisas, pero Fleamont Potter había escrito de vuelta revelando estar al tanto del maltrato que Sirius y Regulus sufrían bajo ese techo, y aconsejaba no intentar emplear la fuerza para conseguir su cometido, pues él tenía a su disposición abogados, y amigos en el Ministerio, que estarían más que encantados de tomar en consideración la carta anterior como una amenaza, y actuar en consecuencia.

Sin respuesta todavía, ni Sirius ni Regulus habían dado por sentado que sus padres renunciarían con tanta facilidad a ellos, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo los últimos varones elegibles de su estirpe y por lo tanto los herederos honorarios, pero al menos habían aceptado hospedarse en la casa de los Potter mientras encontraban una solución a sus problemas.

—Sé que suena difícil de creer —le había explicado de camino a su casa James a Remus en susurros y con prisa porque Sirius ya sobrevolaba el terreno y no tendrían oportunidad de hablar después—, pero su relación no estaba tan mal. Claro, son como un perro y un gato, pero se toleran lo suficiente como para no hacérselo complicado a nadie más.

Bajo esa analogía, Remus se pasó gran parte del desayuno observando a los hermanos Black y corroborando las palabras de James como ciertas, pues ahí donde Sirius le hacía ostentación a su nombre con una personalidad amigable y la soltura de un can, en cambio Regulus era retraído, casi introvertido como un felino, aunque no menos orgulloso por ello e inseguro de sí mismo.

Al finalizar sus alimentos, los cuatro adolescentes recibieron el cargo de limpiar la cocina y encargarse de los platos sucios, y fue así como Regulus y Sirius quedaron a cargo del fregadero mientras que Remus y James tomaron como suya la labor de barrer el piso y limpiar la mesa.

En voz alta para rellenar el silencio que se había instaurado entre los cuatro adolescentes, James estaba sugiriendo bajar más tarde al lago que colindaba con la propiedad y nadar un rato aprovechando que el clima era propicio, mencionando de pasada que había un par de Grindylows en las aguas con hierbas altas, pero que conocía bien dónde estaban sus madrigueras y podrían evitarlos con facilidad cuando…

—Oye, Sirius —dijo Regulus en voz baja—. ¿Crees que a tu novio le importe hacerme un corte de cabello? Le pagaré su servicio, por supuesto…

De la impresión, porque con toda seguridad el apelativo de ‘novio’ estaba dirigido a Remus, Sirius dejó caer el plato que lavaba de vuelta en el fregadero, y al hacerlo lo rompió, igual que otras piezas que esperaban ahí por pasar el enjuague.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —Continuó Regulus con el mismo tono, sin inmutarse.

Remus no pudo decir lo mismo, que se quedó inclinado sobre la mesa y estrujando el trapo con el que la limpiaba mientras un vahído amenazaba con provocarle un desmayo al estilo mujer victoriana que ha sufrido una fuerte impresión y necesita recostarse en un diván a oler sales y reponerse durante las siguientes cuatro horas de su vida.

—P-Puedo cortarte el cabello si es lo que quieres, Regulus —dijo Remus, que tras un pequeño tropiezo, consiguió reponerse rápido de la impresión—. ¿Ahora mismo?

—De ser posible —dijo Regulus tras un corto resoplido—. La idea de dejarme crecer el cabello era con el afán de molestar a nuestros padres en la estación de King’s Cross, pero ahora que todo eso ha pasado, prefiero llevarlo corto.

—Sí, erm, la verdad es que les luce de manera diferente a ustedes dos a pesar de tener el mismo tipo de cabello —dijo James, listo para obviar el comentario que Regulus hiciera antes—. ¿A que sí, Sirius?

El aludido continuó con la vista en el fregadero y los hombros tensos, apenas emitiendo un gruñido.

—Rem, Reg —llamó James la atención de sus invitados—, ¿por qué no suben por las tijeras y el resto del equipo? Sirius y yo terminaremos de limpiar aquí.

Captando al instante que les pedía retirarse para lidiar con Sirius y su drástica reacción al comentario de antes, los aludidos aceptaron gustosos el escabullirse escaleras arriba.

—Regulus, eso de antes-… —Empezó Remus, pero el menor de los Black le puso un alto.

—No, sé que estuvo fuera de lugar. Después de varios días aquí, por fin comprendí que no es que ustedes dos tuvieran una relación secreta para el mundo, sino que lo era incluso para para el otro. ¿O me equivoco?

Remus no lo desmintió, aunque en su caso era porque lo que había entre él y Sirius no tenía etiquetas todavía, incluso de por medio había una charla pendiente que por todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no había podido realizarse.

Con su equipaje en la habitación de James, en vista de que Sirius y Regulus habían tomado como propio el cuarto de invitados, Remus extrajo de ahí sus tijeras y el delantal que le servía como protección para el cabello, y tras comprobar por la ventana que el clima era propicio, sugirió que el corte fuera al exterior.

—Así no dejaremos cabello en el piso —dijo como argumento final, y Regulus lo aceptó.

Al bajar de vuelta, la cocina estaba impoluta, pero no había rastro de Sirius o de James, y Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior cuestionándose si eso era una buena o mala señal.

 

Regulus movió una silla del jardín hacia la sombra de un enorme árbol de manzanas que estaba recubierto de flores y declaró que era el sitio idóneo para su corte de cabello.

—¿Qué tan corto lo quieres? —Preguntó Remus posicionándose detrás de él y examinando las posibilidades que tenía ante sí.

—Corto. —Una pausa—. Muy corto. En verdad odio el cabello largo en mí. Está bien para Sirius, pero yo sólo me lo dejé crecer para molestar a Madre, así que…

—Ok, corto —dijo Remus, que al instante se formó una idea concreta de lo que Regulus quería para sí.

Usando como base el corte de cabello que Remus le recordaba a Regulus de años pasados, realizó su propia versión con la parte superior más larga, y la baja cortada al ras con ayuda de su varita para conseguir un filo más pegado el cuero cabelludo.

Y mientras trabajaba, Regulus aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Entonces están mi hermano y tú juntos o…?

A Remus casi se le fueron las tijeras sobre el lóbulo de Regulus, y en silencio agradeció a Merlín por la buena fortuna de no haberle cercenado un trozo de oreja.

—Porque su reacción de antes en la cocina… —Prosiguió Regulus sin inmutarse, casi aburrido—. Claro que por como habla de ti a todo momento es más que evidente que está enamorado, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que estén juntos en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Es… —Remus se humedeció el labio inferior—. Es complicado.

—Mmm. —Regulus se tomó unos segundos—. Qué frase tan trillada.

—Seh —le concedió Remus—, pero es la verdad.

—Pero al menos ustedes dos se han besado, ¿correcto?

«Oh, no es así como creí que mi fin de semana comenzaría», pensó Remus, que con todo consiguió darle una respuesta a Regulus.

—Sí.

—Al menos no está todo perdido.

—No.

—Ánimo, Remus.

—Gracias, Regulus.

Trabajando en los detalles de su corte, Remus se dedicó a hacer inventario de todo lo que había hecho con Sirius hasta el momento, y que empezaba con besos y terminaba con ellos dos desnudos y refregándose con desesperación contra el cuerpo del otro. De por medio habían hecho uso de sus labios, lenguas, manos y dedos, pero las líneas habían quedado mal dibujadas cuando tras El Incidente le habían puesto una larga pausa a sus actividades ilícitas de dormitorio, así que no habían llegado a culminar el acto perdiendo la virginidad.

Claro que casi tener sexo no guardaba ningún significado oculto del que sentirse orgullosos siendo que en los demás aspectos su relación de amigos no había variado en relación a cómo se comportaban el uno con el otro, aunque Remus tenía la sospecha de que no era necesario, pues ya desde antes eran cercanos, y el contacto físico no era una barrera que tuvieran que cruzar juntos para demostrarse ante terceros que no tenían nada que ocultar o de qué esconderse.

Simplemente… Habían seguido como siempre, adicionando a su amistad un crush que con toda seguridad había pasado a convertirse en un enamoramiento, y que en la actualidad era amor. Tan simple como eso. Quizá amor no correspondido, quizá sí… Remus quería creer que era la segunda opción y se basaba para creer en ello haciendo recuento de todos los besos que Sirius quería siempre darle, las ocasiones en las que su mano buscaba la suya, la terquedad que éste tenía por colarse en su cama incluso si terminaban sólo durmiendo espalda contra espalda porque aunque romántico, dormir en brazos del otro no era tan cómodo para el cuerpo como las novelas de romance les habían hecho creer.

En todo caso, al menos sí amor por parte de Remus, pero quedaba a confirmar que el mismo caso aplicara para Sirius, y aunque éste moría de curiosidad por confirmarlo, también creía que para hacerlo antes debían buscar el momento idóneo para charlarlo como era debido.

—Mira, ahí aparecen ese par, por fin —dijo Regulus, aunque contó mal, ya que con James y Sirius también venía Peter, quien al parecer se les había unido utilizando un traslador puesto en un paraje más alejado para no llamar la atención de quien lo viera aparecer de la nada con su equipaje.

A su vuelta, James marchaba por delante con Peter a su lado y Sirius atrás, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y arrastrando los pies por el césped largo.

—Mi querido hermano está enfurruñado —declaró Regulus, y Remus tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

—¿Ya han terminado? —Preguntó James al acercarse a la sombra del árbol, y tras observar a Regulus unos instantes, asintió para sí—. Te queda bien, Reg. Es más de tu estilo que el cabello largo, a la inversa de Sirius, que con el cabello corto parece el pajecillo más bobo del Rey Arturo.

—¡Te escuché, Potter! —Reclamó Sirius, aunque manteniéndose todavía a distancia de su hermano y Remus.

—Hola, Peter —recibió Remus a su amigo recién llegado, y éste le correspondió el saludo, intercambiando con él algunas impresiones de los días que habían pasado separados.

Con Sirius ofreciéndose a llevar a Peter a la habitación donde se hospedaría, James aprovechó para zanjar con Remus un asunto pendiente.

—Lo diré sin más rodeos y con ánimo de servir de ayuda —dijo apenas sus dos amigos desaparecieron adentro de la casa—. Sabía que tú y Sirius terminarían juntos, pero supuse que sería en nuestro último año o algo así… ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Erm, casi un año —respondió Remus con apuro—, pero no es lo que piensas…

—Por lo que entiendo, no lo han formalizado como es debido —intervino Regulus, recibiendo de Remus los últimos toques de su corte—. ¿O me equivoco?

Remus resopló. —No deberías de señalar lo obvio cuando la punta de mi varita tiene filo cerca de tu nuca, Regulus…

—Vale… —Dijo James, ignorando a aquel par—. Hablé con Sirius, y le gustas, Moony. Realmente le gustas. Me dijo más o menos la misma versión que estoy seguro que me contarías tú, aunque con un poco más de detalles obscenos de los que me gustaría discutir con nadie más, así que iré directo al grano: Deberían ir a lo grande y ser novios.

—Wow, James Potter y sus grandes consejos en materia del corazón. No olvides escribir una columna del corazón en El Profeta, seguro sería un éxito —dijo Regulus con sarcasmo, y James frunció el ceño enfurruñándose.

—Aunque aprecio la intención y los buenos deseos… —Dijo Remus, dando por finalizado el corte de Regulus y con la punta de su varita enviando una corriente de aire para sacudirle cualquier rastro de cabello antes de darle un toquecito en el hombro e indicarle que había terminado—. Creo que es algo que Sirius y yo deberíamos discutir a nuestra manera, a nuestro tiempo. Y solos —agregó por si acaso.

—Pero… —Replicó James, pero al instante le puso Regulus un alto.

—Déjalos, James. Ellos saben lo que hacen.

Y aunque en verdad no era así, Remus asintió una vez con convicción. Que mejor era una buena fachada que revelar la verdad.

Al menos de momento…

 

Sirius eludió a Remus el resto de la mañana, pero para la tarde, cuando los cinco bajaron al lago y se dedicaron a darse un buen merecido baño, se acercó a la sombra bajo la cual Remus se refugiaba con un libro y se sentó a su lado.

«Oh, aquí viene, aquí viene…», pensó Remus con excitación mal disimulada a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que le resultaba tirante en los músculos del rostro y que revelaba sin lugar a dudas cuál sería su respuesta si Sirius hacia la pregunta que creía que estaba por hacer.

Excepto que Sirius lo sorprendió con algo más.

—¿Crees poder darme un corte a mí también? Mis puntas están un poco… secas. Y quebradizas.

—S-Seguro —respondió Remus, la sonrisa en su rostro perdiendo fuerza hasta quedar como una mueca—. ¿Más tarde?

—Más tarde.

 

Por un momento consideró Remus que ‘corte de cabello’ era la clave secreta para ‘declaración de amor’ y que Sirius aprovecharía estar los dos juntos en el jardín, en el mismo sitio donde horas atrás le había cortado el cabello a Regulus, para dejar en claro sus sentimientos, exigir de Remus una respuesta similar y… Besarse. Aunque en las fantasías de Remus esos besos eran sólo el comienzo, y el resto convencer a James, Regulus y Peter de compartir una habitación para dejarles a ellos la otra.

En todo caso, no pasó de ser una fantasía dramática como las que Remus había leído en algunas novelas de corte romántico en donde la heroína tenía siempre un abundante busto, estrecha cintura, y redondeadas caderas donde el galán tenía por costumbre sujetarse. No, en lugar de aquella escena en la que no le habría importado participar, Remus se vio con el cabello de Sirius entre sus dedos y éste charlando sin parar de todo y nada. De Quidditch. De sus días en casa de los Potter. De lo bien que estaban parchando él y Regulus su relación ahora que no vivían bajo el yugo de los Black…

Y como si nada la frustración que sentía Remus de no estar viviendo un momento romántico plagado con declaraciones amorosas pasó a segundo término, escuchando con atención a Sirius mientras abría su corazón y le confesaba cuánto bien le hacía, que a pesar de sus diferencias, él y Regulus todavía tenían un lazo de hermanos inquebrantable como había sido antes de que sus padres y sus ideas de la pureza de sangre hicieran mella entre los dos.

—Me asusta más que un poco pensar en nuestro futuro… Al menos los Potter han sido generosos para asegurarnos que no les importa tenernos en su casa y que nuestra educación en Hogwarts está asegurada, pero… Me aterra pensar en lo que Madre y Padre estarían dispuestos a hacer para recuperar a Regulus, y a mí… Bueno… —Sirius exhaló—. Ya sabes los planes que tenían para mí. A estas alturas, ya estarías levantando el luto después de mi muerte.

—No —respondió Remus sin reflexionarlo—. Nada de eso.

«Viviría de negro perpetuo atesorando tu memoria», agregó Remus, aunque sólo para sí, y en un impulso que resultó ser el correcto, se agachó sobre la cabeza de Sirius y apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla, abrazándolo desde atrás con fuerza.

—Sería miserable sin ti, Sirius.

—¿En serio?

Remus suspiró. —¿Y acaso lo dudas?

Sirius se demoró en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, no había dudas en su voz. —No.

Y en verdad, no las había.

 

La estancia de fin de semana de Remus con los Potter llegó a su fin sin que él o Sirius hubieran charlado como era debido, y aunque James, Peter y Regulus les dieron su espacio y se hicieron los ausentes en algunos momentos propicios, Sirius no aprovechó la oportunidad y Remus lo dejó ser. Después de todo, también podía correr por su mano el sentarlos a ambos a conversar acerca del enorme asunto que pendía sobre sus cabezas como una guillotina, pero no lo hizo por el simple presentimiento de que no era propicio. Al menos no todavía. Que bastaba con ver la determinación en los ojos de Sirius de ser él quien sacar el tema primero, y dado que todavía tenían todo el verano por delante, Remus dictaminó que no había prisas.

Ninguna. No hasta finales de agosto por lo menos, y con ello en mente se dispuso a volver a casa.

 

/*/*/*/*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo corto y permite la entrada al siguiente que es el último. ¿Apuestan por un merecido final feliz o...?


	8. 8.- De transformaciones en luna llena, animagos y amor.

**8.- De transformaciones en luna llena, animagos y amor.**

 

Gran parte de julio transcurrió con Remus yendo de visita a casa de los Potter los fines de semana a pasar con sus amigos el mayor tiempo posible. El mismo caso aplicó con Peter a pesar de una estancia de dos semanas con una de sus tías afincadas en España, y aunque a su regreso traía un bronceado que era más cercano al de una langosta en agua hirviendo que al de un saludable tono arena, también trajo consigo buenas noticias.

—Lo escuché —dijo en tono secreto cuando los cuatro de ellos estaban en el jardín y Regulus había entrado a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

—¿Uh? —Remus no entendió a qué se refería, pero sí James y Sirius, quienes dejaron a un lado su absurdo plan de ir volando en escobas al siguiente pueblo muggle a comprar juegos artificiales y se centraron sólo en él.

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó James.

—¿Qué tan rápido suena? —Inquirió Sirius a su vez.

—Rápido. Realmente veloz. Al principio lo confundí con un chisporroteo del fuego, pero luego… Venía de dentro de mí, ¿saben? Y eran un bumbupbum tan poderoso… Creí que estaba asustado —murmuró Peter—, pero por más que lo intenté jamás conseguí tranquilizarlo.

—¿De qué hablan? —Cuestionó Remus, pues tanto James como Sirius habían dedicado absoluta dedicación a las palabras de Peter y estaban formando sus propias conjeturas.

—Es parte del hechizo para ser animagos —explicó James con rapidez—. Parte del proceso incluye escuchar el latido del animal en el que nos transformaremos haciéndose notar.

—Con el latido de su corazón —agregó Sirius—. Y Peter ha sido el primero en escucharlo.

Conteniendo la respiración, Remus sufrió un fuerte escalofrío a pesar del calor y la brisa tibia que corrió entre ellos y trajo consigo el aroma a flores y a verano que pululaba por todos lados.

Su plan, se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad.

 

Sirius fue el siguiente, y el último James, cada uno con latidos más acompasados que el de Peter, que nunca consiguió tranquilizarse del todo con la rapidez que le repiqueteaba en los oídos.

En teorías, aquello guardaba relación con el tamaño de los animales en los que se transformarían, y no tardó en volverse una broma que Peter era un asustadizo ratón, quizá una marmota o puede que un castor. En todo caso, algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para tener su corazón latiendo con tal prisa.

Malhumorado por sus bromas, Peter acusó a James y a Sirius de estar por convertirse en un elefante y un rinoceronte de pulso lento, y eso sólo sirvió para crear en sus dos amigos la patente preocupación de que en caso de ser así, su plan tendría un fallo absoluto al no ser del tamaño adecuado para acompañar a Remus durante sus transformaciones.

En todo caso, no cejaron en su empeño y continuaron con sus recitaciones de mañana y noche, escuchando cada vez con mayor claridad el latido doble de sus corazones y esperando por una luna llena tormentosa que trajera consigo el último paso a cumplir.

Y mientras tanto… Sirius siguió requiriendo de Remus cortes semanales en donde su cabello parecía crecer a ritmo acelerado, que como sospechaba éste último, tenía que ser por efecto de alguna poción crecepelo, porque de otra manera no encontraba cómo justificarlo.

A Remus no le costó llegar a esa conclusión porque sin importar cuánto cortara en sus sesiones a la siguiente semana tenía Sirius la melena de la misma longitud, pero ya que eran momentos en los que sus amigos les daban intimidad absoluta y Sirius se abría con Remus de maneras que no les eran permitidas estando en grupo, éste no decía nada a pesar de la obviedad de su acciones, y en cambio prolongaba los cortes con el pretexto de ‘darle los últimos toques’ hasta que resultaba evidente que ya no había nada más por cortar.

Jugando entre dos aquel juego, Sirius también solía pedir después un peinado, casi siempre alguna trenza elaborada que prolongaba aún más su tiempo juntos.

Si sus amigos estaban o no al tanto de su pequeño juego, nunca lo dejaron entrever. En su lugar se ocupaban cada uno a su manera, y después al unírseles no daban señales de ningún tipo que les intuyeran a pensar que sabían (o se molestaban) por sus asuntos. Más bien daba la impresión de que ellos estaban también a la espera de _algo_ , y entre que sí y no, las semanas se fueron sucediendo a una velocidad de vértigo, donde los días eran largos, pero la suma de los mismos muy, _muy_ corta.

Fue así como en pleno agosto la espera de la luna llena se convirtió en un asunto de suma importancia en donde Regulus acabó involucrado cuando el mismo Remus sentó al menor de los Black con él en el jardín y se reveló ante él como hombre lobo, pidiendo de manera implícita mantener su secreto.

—¿Y los demás lo saben? —Preguntó Regulus antes de darse una respuesta a sí mismo—. Pues claro que sí, ¿verdad? Todos ustedes son un grupo raro en verdad…

—Son los mejores que jamás he tenido en la vida —dijo Remus, rascándose la nariz—, probablemente los que tenga jamás, así que si ellos tienen que saberlo, que así sea.

—¿Y yo que papel juego siendo parte de tu secreto?

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa. —Eres un Merodeador honorario, ¿sabías? A estas alturas todos te consideran como tal, uno más de nuestro grupo.

Regulus bufó, una media risa como parte de aquel ruido.

—Sí, Sirius también lo cree —agregó Remus, adivinando de dónde provenía aquella incredulidad—. Él mismo me dijo la semana pasada lo mucho que se alegra de que los dos hayan podido librarse de la tiranía de sus padres y lo feliz que le hace que le acompañaras.

—Si él no hubiera tenido a los Potter para servirle de manta de seguridad, dudo mucho que me hubiera invitado a huir con él —confesó Regulus en voz baja, aquel como un asunto que no terminaba de sentarle del todo bien—. Es decir, ¿qué bien nos habría hecho escaparnos de Grimmauld Place para vivir en las calles? En ese caso no habríamos tardado en aparecer muertos en algún callejón, y todo habría sido en vano.

—Sirius siempre habló de ti con los Potter —le reveló Remus—. De lo unidos que solían ser y de lo mucho que ansiaba sacarte de esa casa. Vale, que quizá no ha asumido del todo el papel de protector hacia ti, pero al menos buscó para ambos un sitio donde refugiarse.

—Ya. Y debería estar agradecido, ¿no?

—Eso lo decides tú, Reg —dijo Remus con ligereza—. Lo estás o no lo estás, pero nadie puede forzarte a sentir algo que no existe.

—Mmm… —Regulus encogió un hombro—. La señora Potter… Euphemia… Es todo lo que alguna vez imaginé que debería ser una madre de verdad, o como la mujer que nos crió. Y Fleamont es… A veces cuesta creer que James sea hijo suyo con esa cabeza tan inflada de aire, pero al mismo tiempo… Es fácil ver por qué Sirius lo eligió como amigo. Como… —La voz le falló y Regulus hizo un esfuerzo—. Como un segundo hermano.

—Hey, Reg… —Le tocó Remus el brazo—. No es personal.

—No, claro que no. Como sea —se las ingenió Regulus para mantener la compostura—, es mejor así. Incluso antes de que nuestros padres intervinieran, mi relación con Sirius nunca fue como la que tiene con James. Él y yo somos demasiado diferentes para ser mejores amigos como ese par, y la verdad es que lo prefiero. Estoy contento con lo que tenemos ahora.

—Y puedes apostar que es el mismo caso para Sirius —declaró Remus, al menos satisfecho con que su intervención no había estropeado el lazo entre los hermanos Black.

A desconocimiento suyo, los ojos de Regulus relampaguearon cuando éste apreció la oportunidad perfecta para hacer resurgir un tema que entre los cuatro Merodeadores originales era _verboten_ , pero que él no tenía que respetar como tal como un excelente miembro de la casa Slytherin.

—Pero tú, Remus —dijo Regulus en voz baja, cargada de dobles intenciones—. ¿Estás _tú_ contento con la relación que tienes ahora con Sirius?

—Y-Yo… —Trastabilló Remus, indeciso entre negarlo todo o sólo quedarse callado, pero Regulus lo solucionó por ambos.

—Los escuché anoche. Deberían de trabajar mejor en sus hechizos silenciadores… La cama rechinaba contra el piso, y me compadezco de sus viejos resortes.

—Oh —musitó Remus, con un extraño calor emanándole del cuello de la camiseta que vestía—. Lo siento. Intentaremos ser más… discretos.

—Le gustas, Lupin —dijo Regulus sin inmutarse por las implicaciones sexuales entre su hermano y Remus—, y sé que es mutuo, pero lo que no consigo descifrar es qué esperan ambos. ¿Sabías que Potter y Pettigrew tienen incluso una apuesta corriendo acerca de cuándo se decidirán ustedes dos en formalizar y anunciar su unión? Claro que si me dieras información de primera mano, me encantaría participar con diez galeones que tengo reservados en mi bolsillo…

—Eso es trampa, Reg —le regañó Remus con su mejor tono de prefecto, aunque por dentro estaba aliviado de la casi permisividad con la que éste trataba el asunto; no viéndose afectado por la naturaleza homosexual de su relación con Sirius, sino por la testarudez en ambas partes de cruzar las últimas barreras que los separaban.

—¿Y no lo es también estar juntos pero a escondidas? —Rebatió éste con una sonrisa maliciosa—. En todo caso —dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el trasero de polvo imaginario—, no deberían esperar tanto. El tiempo es valioso. Ese es mi consejo.

—Mmm… —Fue la respuesta evasiva que Remus le dio, pues incluso si él y Regulus pensaban de manera similar, seguía Sirius sin decir nada al respecto.

Y tampoco sin señales de querer que eso cambiara.

 

El fin de semana anterior a la luna llena de agosto (la última de sus vacaciones y antes de volver a Hogwarts) encontró a Remus y a Sirius en la cama que éste tenía en casa de los Potter, los dos desnudos y con la ventana abierta para paliar la onda de calor que asolaba Inglaterra desde hacía casi una quincena.

Con un mejor control en sus hechizos silenciadores, habían pasado las últimas horas explorando el cuerpo del otro y cediendo a la curiosidad innata de dar y recibir placer. De espaldas y con tres dedos de Remus trabajando en su interior, sumiso ante el lobo que acrecentaba sus fuerzas conforme la luna se iba llenando en el horizonte, Sirius le había enviado señales confusas durante la última media hora. Aceptando primero su cuerpo encima del suyo y el vaivén de sus pelvis al encontrarse, pero retrayendo cualquier intención que tuviera Remus se tantear entre sus piernas con su pene y penetrarlo.

Básicamente, lo único que no habían hecho en el casi año que tenían de ser íntimos, y Remus no sabía si el rechazo se debía a miedo o a un verdadero deseo de esperar. Juntos habían hecho todo excepto eso, y ante la mención de quizá ser él y no Sirius quien recibiera al otro en su cuerpo, éste había actuado igual.

—Creo que deberíamos de esperar —era su frase favorita, y más veces que no Remus se vio tentado de cuestionar qué demonios era lo que debían esperar, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo por si acaso era lo incorrecto, y se acarreaba con ello que su amigo se enojara, o peor aún, que decidiera que ya no podían continuar así y ponerle un alto.

En cualquier caso, Remus respetaba su decisión, y aunque al final consiguieron correrse simultáneamente usando sus bocas, al caer de vuelta laxo sobre el colchón una sensación de inquietud le impidió disfrutar de esos instantes postorgasmo en los que Sirius se tornaba cariñoso en extremo y se convertía en un cachorro mimado pidiendo atención sobre su regazo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No.

—Moony…

—Lo digo en serio.

—Y yo más.

En contra de su propia voluntad, las esquinas de la boca de Remus se curvaron. —¿Te cansarás alguna vez de esa broma tan mala?

—Nunca —declaró su amigo, trazando con sus dedos una cicatriz que Remus tenía en la espalda.

—Menos mal que puedo contar con eso…

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí?

—Lo de antes… No es que yo no…

Remus se relajó. —Tranquilo. Lo entiendo. No estabas preparado.

—Estoy esperando a…

—¿Una señal?

—Una prueba de que soy digno. —Sirius le atrajo más cerca y le olisqueó la base de la nuca—. No te pido que me esperes demasiado, sólo un poco de paciencia, y después…

—¿Después? —Articuló Remus con la garganta seca, pues las implicaciones eran demasiado buenas como para pasarlas por alto—. ¿Qué ocurrirá después?

Sirius no respondió. En cambio se dedicó a plantarle el cuello de besos, y ya que aquello presagiaba un segundo round y su pene estaba de acuerdo con la sustitución, Remus lo dejó ser.

 

En sí, trazar el plan fue lo sencillo, pero conseguir el permiso de sus padres… No tanto.

Días previos a la luna llena de agosto que caería en viernes, James, Sirius y Peter se pasaron recolectando notas meteorológicas de cuanto periódico mágico o muggle cayera en sus manos, todos los recortes con el mismo pronóstico: Tormenta. Al 98% de seguridad.

 

“Es perfecto, Moony. Justo lo que necesitamos para cumplir con el último paso y descubrir nuestra forma de animagos, así que tienes que estar presente. Hablé con mis padres y ambos están de acuerdo en condicionar el viejo taller del abuelo…”

 

Releyendo la carta que había llegado esa mañana y que venía acompañada con otra más de los señores Potter pidiendo permiso para que Remus pasara la siguiente luna llena en su hogar y bajo su supervisión, éste no estaba del todo convencido de que sus propios padres aceptaran de buenas a primeras. Empezando porque Remus había compartido su secreto más volátil, e incluso si era entre amigos (y sus padres) más cercanos y estos estaban bien con su condición, no por ello implicaba que después no se fuera a volver en su contra.

Con altas dosis de valor y miedo, Remus se sentó con Lyall y Hope a charlar del asunto, y tras entregarles la carta que los Potter les habían escrito pidiendo su permiso para que le permitieran pasar la transformación en sus terrenos, aguardó esperando lo peor.

—Es… —Hope miró a su esposo unos segundos antes de expresarse—. Es reconfortante ver que tienes amigos que te apoyan de esta manera, Rem, pero…

Remus suspiró. —No será la primera vez que cuidan de mí después de una luna llena, ¿vale? Ya incluso hemos perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha ocurrido. Y si es por el confinamiento-…

—No —denegó Lyall—, los Potter han sido muy amables al explicarnos de las facilidades que han dispuesto para que tengas una transformación segura, pero… ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Remus? Una vez que te escuchen convertirte en lobo, y después cuando descubran lo que el confinamiento puede hacer para enfurecerlo… Puede que les cuesta asociar al Remus John Lupin que conocen con… esa bestia.

—Esa bestia también soy yo, papá —dijo Remus con tranquilidad—. Es parte de mí, y lo ha sido desde que tengo cuatro años. Si no me pueden aceptar, entonces no está en mí, ¿no?

La falta de respuesta fue la respuesta en sí, y de ese modo obtuvo Remus el permiso de partir un día antes a casa de los Potter para ayudar con la planeación del evento.

El taller que alguna vez había sido área de trabajo para el abuelo de James era una caseta de cuatro por cuatro que se encontraba alejada de la propiedad principal, aunque no tanto como para que los ruidos que ahí se produjeran no llegaran a la casa. En un esfuerzo por ignorar ese dato, Remus se pasó la mañana del jueves con Fleamont Potter acondicionando las paredes, techo y piso con poderosos hechizos que aseguraran la estancia del lobo en el interior, y una vez que ambas partes se dieron por satisfechas, se reunieron con el resto en el jardín para una ligera merienda.

El resto de ese jueves y el viernes siguiente fueron dos días en los que Remus, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, no cesaron de mirar al cielo y aguantar con el aliento contenido a que las primeras gotas de lluvia corroboraran el pronóstico tormentoso que sería ideal para dar ese último paso que les permitiría comprobar si la transformación en animagos sería un éxito o un fracaso.

—Puedes apostar que será una tormenta de grandes proporciones —dijo Sirius cuando en las últimas horas de la tarde Remus empezó con las preparaciones de su retirada.

Vistiendo ropas viejas y descalzándose para no arruinar un par más de zapatos, Remus se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de permitir que sus amigos y Regulus se unieran con él una última vez antes de partir a la caseta que se alzaba borrosa en la distancia debido al viento y polvo que se había levantado media hora atrás.

—Es hora —dijo Fleamont cuando la aparición de la luna detrás de las nubes estaba a quince minutos de proyectarse en el cielo.

—Cuídate, Moony —murmuró Sirius con un último abrazo, y aunque el resto de sus amigos lo despidió de manera similar, fueron las palabras de éste las que Remus repitió mientras iba lado a lado con Fleamont y juntos llegaban al viejo taller.

—Volveremos por ti en la mañana, Rem —le dijo éste con una sonrisa trémula—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Tendré que estarlo… —Respondió Remus, apartándose de la puerta y dejando que ésta se cerrara.

Y en verdad, esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

 

La transformación fue única, y a la vez como otras tantas.

Remus jadeó, se tiró al piso, y soportó con los ojos apretados y los dientes rechinando el increíble dolor que le sacudió incluso si la luna se encontraba oculta detrás de un remolino de nubes. El viento y la tormenta que estalló ayudaron a que sus gritos quedaran opacados por el golpeteo del agua al precipitarse con furia, pero no del todo. No lo suficiente.

Retraído en la consciencia del lobo que ahora que ahora se lanzaba contra los muros y destrozaba el escaso mobiliario y los restos de la ropa que minutos atrás había vestido, Remus era capaz de apreciar los sonidos que él mismo hacía: El crujir de sus fauces, los aullidos, los golpes de su cuerpo buscando hacerse de una ruta de escape y salir…

Y por una vez, la posibilidad de ver la tan ansiada libertad cuando la puerta se abrió saltando de sus goznes, y ante él aparecieron dos… tres figuras… paralizadas a la espera de un veredicto.

El lobo aulló, y avanzó dos pasos con tus terribles patas. Las figuras, animales como él, no se amedrentaron, y en cambio el más pequeño de ellos estiró su pequeña garra y la mantuvo en alto mientras el lobo acercó su enorme cabeza y le olfateó.

El primer lametón derribó a la rata, pero fue un gesto de aceptación.

Los olisqueos con los que el lobo se acercó el ejemplar de ciervo que se mantenía firme en sus cuatro patas fueron recibidos a su vez con una advertencia de la cornamenta que ostentaba en su cabeza, y que delimitó al animal como presa, pero no una fácil de sobreponer si es que se lo planteaba… Así que el lobo también le lamió el hocico y selló así un pacto de no agresión.

Al tercer animal… El lobo le enseñó los dientes, desafiándolo a reaccionar, a intentar usurpar su sitio como alfa, y a cambio obtuvo la sumisión de un perro negro que le lamió una vez el morro y se puso en el suelo con el cuello expuesto para demostrar papel secundario en aquella recién formada manada.

Delirante de poder con el exterior a sus anchas y tres animales que parecían dispuestos a sus compañeros, amigos, camaradas y manada en uno, el lobo salió de su reclusión y conoció por primera vez la lluvia sobre su piel.

Y con aullidos que el perro amagó imitar, expresó por primera vez en la vida su contento de estar vivo.

 

Remus despertó con los primeros rayos del sol cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, o al menos parte de ella. Un brazo a su alrededor le impedía libertad de movimiento, pero poco le importó cuando su nariz captó la fragancia de Sirius y su primer instinto fue acurrucarse a su lado y pedir por más horas así.

Lo que por supuesto, no iba a ser.

—¡Merlín!, así que aquí estaban —dijo James con voz malhumorada, y al abrir un ojo descubrió Remus que él, junto con Peter y Regulus, los rodeaban en lo que parecía ser un claro en el bosquecillo que rodeaba la propiedad de los Potter para esconderla de miradas indiscretas, en todo caso, los muggles que vivían en el pueblo cercano y que la mayor parte del tiempo los dejaban en paz por considerarlos un tanto extravagantes.

—Buenos días a ti también, Prongs —dijo Sirius con voz ronca, afianzando con más ganas a Remus bajo su brazo, y éste sonrió incluso si el uso de un apodo nuevo le resultó extraño.

—Mira, Padfoot —enfatizó James, también usando para él un sobrenombre que nunca les había escuchado utilizar—. Mis padres no tardarán en despertar e ir por Remus al taller del abuelo, pero entrarán en pánico si no lo encuentran encadenado y con un poco de sangre para complementar el cuadro, así que…

—¿Qué horas son? —Preguntó Remus, que a pesar del sol tenía frío, y el rocío del exterior, pero sobre todo del césped en el que yacían, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—Poco antes de las seis —respondió Regulus, que se arrodilló cerca de Remus y le puso una manta encima de los hombros.

Como era normal para sus transformaciones, Remus estaba desnudo, pero nadie batió una pestaña por su estado. Si acaso, al igual que Regulus, pensaron sólo en las implicaciones que podría tener en su salud si por falta de prendas y exceso de humedad acababa pescando un desagradable resfriado de verano.

—¿Te puedes poner en pie, Rem? —Preguntó Peter, y éste escuchó de James algo que sonaba como “claro que sí, Wormtail, dale tiempo”, que de nueva cuenta utilizaba un mote que le era desconocido.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes y esos apodos tan extraños? —Inquirió Remus una vez que Sirius lo soltó y por fin consiguió ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor de huesos y músculos que le sobrecogió—. ¿Padfoot? ¿Y Prongs? ¿Wormtail? —Remus soltó una risita—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Regulus?

El hermano de Sirius le dedicó una mirada maliciosa. —Oh, yo no tengo ninguno —dijo con calma hasta que Remus esbozó una expresión de curiosidad—, porque da la casualidad que yo no realicé ningún hechizo para convertirme en animago ni mucho menos fui parte del grupo que lo consiguió.

Remus abrió grandes los ojos, y frente a él, sus tres amigos sonrieron de maneras distintas entre sí. James con orgullo, todo dientes; Peter con timidez, todavía inseguro de haberlo conseguido; y Sirius… En las facciones de Sirius había mucho más que una simple sonrisa, pues si bien sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba como los del resto, era el candor de sus ojos lo que hacía entender que su logro venía acompañado de más que simple satisfacción por haberlo conseguido.

—Te lo explicaremos más tarde —dijo James, que podía apreciar el humo ascendiendo desde la cocina de su casa como prueba de que su madre ya estaba en pie y no tardaría en acudir con su padre por Remus—. En marcha.

Con pasos inciertos mientras recorría el tramo que separaba el claro del viejo taller del abuelo Potter, Remus y sus amigos consiguieron llegar a tiempo para hacer el simulacro de ser ellos los primeros en abrir la puerta y ayudar así a Remus a salir cuando Fleamont llegó y preguntó cuál era su estado.

—Las paredes ahora tienen marcas de garras, pero al menos esta vez Remus no se ha roto nada —respondió James, y Fleamont asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Te sientes listo para caminar, Remus?

El aludido estaba a punto de asentir cuando Sirius se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda, y ya que en verdad estaba cansado y la caminata desde el bosque había mermado sus pocas reservas de fuerza, Remus accedió a montarse sobre Sirius, y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y la nariz hundida en su cuello mientras que su amigo le sostenía por las piernas y lo conducía de vuelta a la casa.

Euphemia los recibió en la entrada, y tras tocar a Remus en la frente para cerciorarse de que no tenía ninguna fiebre a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas (éste omitió mencionar que se debía a la cercanía con Sirius más que a causas de otra índole), les indicó que la tina del segundo piso estaba llena y esperando por él.

—¿Prefieres que suba el desayuno o te nos unirás, Remus? —Preguntó por último cuando Sirius ya iba varios peldaños arriba en la escalera.

—Bajaré, señora Potter —respondió Remus con la voz ronca—, y muchas gracias por preparar todo para mí.

En el baño, Sirius tomó como suya la labor de depositar a Remus en el agua y con cuidado retirarle del cabello restos de hojas y ramitas que había pescado en sus correrías la noche anterior. Si Fleamont o Euphemia los habían notado, se lo habían guardado, y mejor así.

—Casi podría apostar que abajo seríamos de más ayuda, así que vamos, en marcha —dijo Regulus de pronto, y llevándose consigo a James y a Peter, dejó a Remus y a Sirius protegidos tras la puerta del baño cerrada.

—Madre tendría un síncope de ver en lo descarado que se ha convertido Reg —dijo Sirius, posicionado a un lado de la bañera y con una mano dentro del agua.

—Ya, pero le sienta bien. Se ve más relajado que nunca.

—Cierto. —Una pausa—. Uhm, ¿quieres que me retire o…?

—¿Podrías lavarme el cabello? —Pidió Remus en su lugar, puesto que la compañía de Sirius tenía sobre él un efecto calmante del que no quería prescindir.

Fue así como Sirius acabó con sus dedos en la melena castaño claro de Remus, formando abundante espuma y prolongando el momento del enjuague.

—Es gracioso —dijo Sirius de pronto—. Todas las veces que me has lavado a mí el cabello, pero esta es la primera vez que yo te lo hago a ti.

—Hay primeras veces que vale la pena esperar —murmuró Remus sin malas intenciones, sólo disfrutando del masaje en su cuero cabelludo y la delicia del agua caliente que estaba encantada para permanecer así hasta que se quitara el tapón del desagüe, y de paso obraba maravillas en sus músculos tensos.

Sirius no interpretó la respuesta de la misma manera que Remus se había expresado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Uh?

—Antes tenía que asegurarme que era digno de ti.

—¿Sirius?

—No me malentiendas. Estaba seguro de lo que siento por ti, y algo así como un 99% convencido de que tu respuesta sería similar, pero antes quería tener algo que ofrecerte además de mi estatus de emancipado y con un hermano menor a cuestas del que debo de cuidar hasta su mayoría de edad.

—Te apuesto a que Regulus se negaría a darte todo el crédito de su cuidado, él ya no es un crío que te necesite para todo. Que por el resto… —Remus giró la cabeza, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sirius con el rostro un poco más sonrosado de lo habitual, aunque podía deberse al calor que hacía ahí dentro con el agua caliente de la tina, adivinó sin dificultad que no era así—. ¿No deberíamos tener esa charla en un sitio más apropiado?

—Tienes toda la razón —concedió Sirius, que procedió a lavarme el champú del cabello, y tras cerciorarse de que no quedaba rastro de nada en su cuerpo, ayudó a Remus a salir de la tina.

Sentado en la tapa del retrete porque las piernas le temblaban de manera peligrosa por el agotamiento que sentía, Remus observó a Sirius vaciar la tina y después arrodillarse ante él, para con una toalla secarle parte por parte hasta terminar de nueva cuenta en su cabeza y pasarle los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

—Estoy tan… —Remus exhaló—. Estoy seguro que el desayuno que ha preparado la señora Potter está increíble, pero ahora mismo no podría bajar y comerlo. Antes me quedaría dormido sobre el plato. Sus pancakes serían las almohadas perfectas, tan esponjosos...

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes —dijo Sirius, que fiel a su palabra le trajo un gordo pancake con abundante miel y un poco de té directo a la cama donde de antemano había dejado a Remus recostado y a punto de quedarse dormido luego de la noche tan desgastante que había tenido.

—Tú también deberías dormir —murmuró Remus entre mordiscos y sorbos—. Luces cansado.

—Lo estoy —respondió Sirius con sencillez—. Fue una noche casi… divertida.

—¿Uh?

—Te lo explicaré mejor una vez que despiertes.

Convencido de que sería lo mejor así, Remus accedió, y no tardó en hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas y cerrar los ojos.

Y entre sueños, sentir una cálida figura con aroma a pino y reconocible esencia canina que se pegó a su espalda y le proveyó del calor que él necesitaba.

Reconfortante. Segura. Una presencia que le hizo dormir sin sueños.

 

Remus despertó muchas horas después con el cuerpo apaleado de dolor y la cabeza algodonosa, pero por el resto mejor que muchas transformaciones anteriores en donde se había dejado heridas sangrantes, huesos rotos, o alguna nueva cicatriz para ampliar su repertorio.

También con hambre, sed, y deseo de ir al retrete para vaciar la vejiga.

Y por último, con un peso muerto que le aprisionaba de espaldas sobre la cama y que actuaba como radiador sobre su cuerpo.

En un inicio, Remus creyó que Euphemia Potter había subido a ponerle encima un edredón de lana, pero conforme sus dedos lo examinaban, terminó creyendo que quizá se trataba de una de esas reliquias familiares, como una piel de oso polar o algo que se le asemejara, porque de pelo largo y sedosidad que rayaba en lo exquisito, era un tejido en el que sus dedos se hundían y le hacía desear esconder el rostro ahí.

No fue sino hasta que tomó consciencia de que respiraba que Remus abrió un ojo, y luego el otro, para encontrarse que encima de él tenía una enorme bestia negra que al igual que él minutos atrás, dormía a rienda suelta.

Sin ningún pensamiento de pánico porque de encontrarse en peligro ya se lo hubieran alertado sus sentidos, Remus acarició al animal en movimientos largos y lánguidos hasta conseguir que reaccionara, y al hacerlo abrió los ojos grises que él más conocía en el mundo.

—Oh, Sirius —lo reconoció en el acto, y al instante comprendió de qué se trataba—. Lo has conseguido…

El enorme animal negro levantó la cabeza de su pecho, y por fin pudo Remus apreciar que se trataba de un perro… Y que las ironías de la vida en verdad lo eran todo… Pero Sirius no le dio oportunidad de comentárselo cuando al instante recuperó su forma humana y con cuidado rodó fuera de su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado a su lado.

—Hey, Moony…

—Así que… ¿Cómo era? ¿Padfoot? —Inquirió Remus con sorna—. ¿Deduzco que James y Peter también lo consiguieron anoche?

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius—. Fue… una experiencia surreal en todos los sentidos. El lobo no tardó en aceptar primero a Peter y después a James, pero conmigo se mostró más decidido a demostrar quién tenía el mando, así que por supuesto que…

—¿Sí?

—Digamos que si me enseñas los dientes, yo sabré mostrarme sumiso.

—Oh, Sirius…

Compartiendo una corta risotada que hizo a Remus doler las costillas, pronto se acercó Sirius a él y le besó de lleno en la boca, ajeno a que ninguno de los dos se había cepillado los dientes todavía, pero al mismo tiempo sin que le importara.

Remus lo dejó hacer, y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello igual que había hecho minutos atrás en su forma de animago («Cuando él era Padfoot», rememoró Remus, llamándolo por su nuevo mote), recibió de nueva cuenta el peso de Sirius sobre el suyo.

Después de la luna llena, era habitual en Remus esa docilidad como único elemento de su personalidad, y que conforme la luna se iba completando de vuelta en el cielo, se transformaba en deseo de dominar hasta llegar a su punto más álgido y de vuelta comenzar el ciclo. Bajo ese embrujo fue que Remus yació a merced de Sirius, recibiendo de éste todo lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—Uh, espera… —Se detuvo Sirius de pronto, cuando ya sin camisetas, estaban a punto de retirarse los pantalones—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Moony…

—¿Qué, justo ahora? —Resopló Remus, incrédulo del momento que al parecer Sirius había elegido para expresar sus sentimientos—. ¿No puede esperar?

La certeza en los ojos con pupilas dilatadas de Sirius fue más que clara. —Creo que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente. —Y sin más, se lanzó al todo por el todo—. Te amo, Remus John Lupin, y creo que lo he hecho desde hace un largo tiempo.

Remus esperó por la continuación que nunca llegó.

—¿Y bien? —Le presionó Sirius por una respuesta—. ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Puede que más —confesó Remus.

—Con eso me basta —volvió Sirius al ataque al besarlo, y esta vez fue Remus el que le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Espera… ¿Eso qué significa? —Una pausa—. ¿Estamos…? ¿Ahora somos…? Uh…

Sirius parpadeó. —Somos, uhm… Nos queremos, ¿correcto? Entonces somos lo que eso significa.

Aunque romántico a su manera, Remus quería más que sólo una ausencia de etiquetas para definir lo suyo, que regresar a Hogwarts y disculparse con quien le pidiera salir juntos a Hogsmeade aduciendo “No tengo novio, pero tengo _algo_ con Sirius Black donde nos amamos pero no somos formales al respecto” era un embrollo demasiado largo como para irlo soltando a diestra y siniestra. Que más allá de ficticias citas entre el alumnado (de esas sólo había tenido un puñado que se contaba con los dedos de una mano), Remus también quería poder compartir la noticia con sus amigos.

—¿Puedes ir en serio una vez en la vida? —Pidió Remus, que captó demasiado tarde la broma tonta a la que Sirius podía entregarse, pero por fortuna éste no lo hizo.

—Ok. ¿Remus John Lupin, quieres ser mi novio?

—¿Es necesario que digas mi nombre completo cada vez?

—Sí —dijo Sirius con determinación—, ahora tu respuesta. A menos que en lugar de novio prefieras alguna palabra con estilo, como amante, concubino, o-…

—No, novio está bien —dijo Remus, que sujetó el rostro de Sirius con sus dos manos y lo besó—. ¡Sí!

—¿Sí?

—Sí seré tu novio, idiota.

Extasiados por lo que aquel cambio representaría en sus vidas, Sirius y Remus se besuquearon en la cama… Y menos de dos segundos después la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ahí apareció Regulus con una sonrisa un tanto malévola, en tanto que James y Peter permanecieron detrás de él trayendo consigo una charola con comida uno y una jarra con limonada el otro.

—La señora Potter nos ha enviado a cerciorarnos de que Remus estuviera despierto y convencerle de comer, pero… —Regulus arqueó una ceja—. ¿Es prudente decir que no es hambre lo que siente, eh, Sirius?

—Oh, fuera de aquí —le lanzó Sirius una almohada que Regulus esquivó con presteza—. Denos un poco de privacidad.

—Pensé que Remus había aceptado ser su novio, no su amante… —Murmuró Peter, pero James le dio un codazo seguido de un “Shhh” que acabó por mortificar más a aquellos dos en la cama.

—Supongo que _eso_ tendrá que esperar —dijo Sirius en voz baja para que Remus lo escuchara, y éste asintió.

 _Eso_ tendría que posponerse.

 

Por mandato de los padres de James, esa noche Sirius se quedó a dormir con su hermano y Peter en el dormitorio de invitados, en tanto que Remus se quedó con James en su propia habitación. El arreglo tan platónico se llevó a cabo porque tanto Fleamont como Euphemia Potter eran un tanto anticuados con respecto a las parejas durmiendo en el mismo sitio dado que apenas estaban iniciando su relación y podían apresurarse a hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse, así que Sirius y Remus prescindieron de explicarles que lo suyo (aunque informal hasta hace unas horas) era más bien algo que tenía casi un año en acción.

Con los dinteles de las puertas hechizados para no dejar pasar al otro, Remus y Sirius se reunieron en el exterior, disfrutando del frescor que ya en agosto presagiaba el otoño que estaba por acercarse.

—No hay prisa, Moony —dijo Sirius, los dos recostados en una manta sobre el césped largo y observando las estrellas—. Da igual cuando te lleve a mi cama, porque desde ya es para siempre.

Remus rió entre dientes. —¿Y quién dice que no soy yo quien te lleva a mi cama?

—Podemos turnarnos —fue la respuesta de Sirius, que hundiendo la mano en la melena de Remus, lo atrajo para un beso que les hizo sentir a ambos calor en el vientre bajo—. Es curioso…

—¿Mmm? —Inquirió Remus a medias, deseoso de otro beso más—. ¿Qué?

—Todos estos meses fuiste el peluquero honorario en Hogwarts, pero ¿quién te corta el cabello a ti?

—Ah, eso. —Remus se rió entre dientes—. ¿No te lo dije antes? Yo mismo lo hago.

—¿Con tijeras?

—Nah, con mi varita. Es más sencillo así, y después no hay que barrer cabello del piso.

—¿Entonces por qué no haces lo mismo con los demás?

—Primero porque usé tijeras con Lily la primera vez, y después… Fue más sencillo hacerlo así que explicar que podía hacer el mismo servicio con un movimiento de mi varita. Además… —Remus tocó la cabeza de Sirius, y sujetó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos—. Me daba un pretexto para tocarte.

—Oh, y yo hacía lo mismo. Creo que he bebido más pociones crecepelo que jugo de calabaza a estas alturas.

—Lo sospechaba, pero no me atrevía a decir nada. Temía que una vez que lo hiciera, te detendrías, y…

—Oh, Moony —murmuró Sirius, volviendo a unir sus bocas—. Jamás.

—¿Jamás?

—Nunca de los nuncas.

—Bien —dijo Remus, que aceptó sin lugar a dudas aquellas palabras en su corazón.

—De hecho —dijo Sirius—, ahora que he descubierto lo increíble que se siente que pases tus dedos por mi pelaje como Padfoot… Puedes apostar que más veces que no despertarás en las mañanas con un enorme perro negro pidiendo mimos.

Remus imaginó el deleite de recorrer con sus dedos aquella melena larga y sedosa que olía a pino, y al instante en sus pantalones de pijama apareció una erección. No en el mejor momento, no cuando cualquier ruido podría alertar a la gente de la casa y entonces sí estarían en apuros con los padres de James por haber burlado su autoridad, así que Remus se forzó a respirar un par de veces, pensar en el profesor Slughorn bailando ballet con un tutú, y poco a poco se controló.

—Me encantaría —dijo Remus en lugar de actuar bajo sus impulsos, la garganta seca y el corazón henchido de amor por Sirius.

El mismo Sirius que tomó su mano, y con los ojos fijos en el cielo, le dijo que le amaba.

No la primera vez, pero sobre todo, no la última.

Que más y mejores cosas estaban por venir para ellos dos.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final~ Imagino que si leen esto es porque el fic les gustó, y en ese caso me gustaría saber su opinión de esta historia ligeramente crack pero con altas dosis de humor+romance.   
> Hasta la próxima, y graxie por leer (y comentar)~!


End file.
